Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Nanayoukai
Summary: La Guerre est terminée depuis plusieurs années, et une toute nouvelle disposition du Ministère fait beaucoup de bruit. En effet, le 1er Septembre prochain, d'anciens mangemorts seront réinsérés dans la société magique, mais pas sous n'importe quelle condition : ils n'auront plus aucun souvenir de leurs méfaits, de la Guerre et même de Voldemort ! {D.M/H.G, H.P/G.W}
1. Fausse bonne nouvelle

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je suis lectrice depuis quelques mois sur ce site, et ayant eu une idée d'histoire sympathique, je me suis mise à écrire ma première Dramione!

C'est une histoire sans prétention, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai ! Si elle vous plaît, je la continuerai à un rythme régulier, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review. Toutes les critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre, ainsi que les encouragements !

Si je la commence, je ne compte pas arrêter, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai été trop souvent déçue de l'arrêt d'une fanfiction (même si l'auteur a toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire, bien entendu!) pour vous faire subir le même sort ;)

Bien entendu, tous les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Nanayoukai

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fausse bonne nouvelle**

Hermione Granger, prochainement Weasley, se trouvait dans les archives du Ministère lorsqu'une note de service arriva pour lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle : certains Mangemorts triés sur le volet seront relâchés dans un peu moins d'une semaine, sans aucun souvenir de la désolation qu'ils ont semée sur le monde magique pendant des années. Bien entendu, ceux comme Lucius Malefoy, très proches de Lord Voldemort, n'ont aucune chance d'en faire partie, et cela dit, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers un autre homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Car, elle en était certaine, la description des candidats potentiels lui correspondait parfaitement !

« Pour la plupart ce seront des jeunes gens, enrôlés peu de temps avant ou après le retour du mage noir, souvent forcés par leur famille ou torturés pour intégrer le clan des mangemorts »

Alors qu'un sentiment d'insécurité commençait à grandir en elle, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient traversé pour arriver à retrouver la paix. Les 3 premières années après la Guerre furent chaotiques. Tout était à reconstruire : les bâtiments aussi bien que les lois, des vies entières furent détruites, des familles éclatées, tout était à refaire. Bien entendu, étant des Héros de Guerre, on en avait beaucoup attendu du Trio d'Or, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Heureusement, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là pour les épauler, car ils n'y seraient certainement pas arrivés tous seuls. A cause de toute cette effervescence, c'est seulement après avoir accompli leur devoir, une fois de plus, qu'ils purent commencer à reconstruire leur propre vie.

Cette année-là, Ron demanda Hermione en mariage, profitant que leurs familles soient réunies à l'occasion de la fête d'anniversaire d'Hermione. Une demande en mariage simple, comme leur couple, entourés des personnes qu'ils chérissent le plus. Depuis, tous les anciens combattants de l'Ordre ayant plus de 16 ans lors de la Guerre ont repassé leurs ASPICS afin d'accéder à la profession de leur choix au sein de cette société reconstruite.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva la plus jeune Directrice du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques que le monde magique ait connue. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaît son goût pour l'organisation et son combat pour la qualité de vie des elfes de maison. Ron et Harry, quant à eux, devinrent respectivement Auror et membre du cabinet du Ministre de la Magie. Ron pris goût à l'apprentissage des techniques de combats et des sortilèges les plus complexes suite à leurs nombreuses aventures au sein du collège Poudlard. Quant à Harry, tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que sa place était dans les hautes sphères du Ministère, afin de rassurer la population grâce à ses discours rassurants et plein de sagesse. Bien entendu, Harry Potter n'était toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise avec sa notoriété et l'engouement qu'il provoquait lors de ses apparitions publiques. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et les arguments des membres de l'Ordre ont fini par le convaincre de devenir le bras droit du Ministre de la Magie.

Pendant qu'elle repensait au discours qu'Harry avait tenu suite à l'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les créatures magiques, comme les elfes de maison, les centaures et autre, qui l'avait beaucoup émue, une tornade rousse fonça droit vers elle et la tira de ses pensées.

Celle-ci n'était autre que Ginny, à présent _Potter_ , mariée à l'élu, meilleure joueuse et capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, mère d'un merveilleux petit James et, accessoirement, meilleure amie d'Hermione. Apparemment, celle-ci tenait une note semblable à celle qu'Hermione lisait 5 minutes plus tôt et elle avait l'air furieuse.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! Tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça ?

\- Je te signale que je ne fais pas partie du Département de la Justice, je m'occupe des créatures magiques, pas des sorciers ! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Par contre, s'il y en a un à qui tu dois t'en prendre et qui est certainement au courant, c'est ton cher mari !

\- Tu as raison, il n'attend rien pour attendre celui-là ! Et si j'apprends que c'était son idée, je lui fais manger ses lunettes ! Bon… Tu finiras de classer ces dossiers après le déjeuner, je t'invite. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de fonctionnaires qui travaillent aujourd'hui pour que ce soit la Directrice du Département qui rangent les dossiers ?

\- Tu sais bien comment je suis, je ne résiste jamais longtemps à l'appel du parchemin ! Et puis, je ne suis pas de ceux qui font faire leurs petites besognes à leurs employés.

\- Ta bonté te perdra Mione.

\- Pour l'instant, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi. En parlant de cette histoire de prisonnier, tu penses que les étudiants de nos promos qui portent la marque depuis la sixième année font partie de ceux qui seront relâchés ?

\- Sûrement… Je ne vois pas qui d'autre cela peut être ? Mais je sais à qui tu penses en me posant cette question, tu penses à Malefoy c'est ça ? Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous après la Guerre ? Je n'ai jamais compris la détermination dont tu as fait preuve pour tenter de l'innocenter lors de son procès…

\- Il s'appelle Drago ! Bon, étant donné qu'il va certainement revenir parmi nous, autant que je mette quelqu'un de mon côté avant qu'Harry et Ron ne m'étripent ! Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Harry, sur la tête de James !

\- Je te le promets !

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais tout te raconter…

* * *

Alors, vous avez autant envie de savoir que Ginny ? ;)

Bien entendu ce chapitre est court et il y a très peu de dialogue car il place le contexte, ce sera moins le cas dans les prochains ne vous inquiétez pas :)

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour que je sache si je continue et/ou s'il y a des choses à améliorer !

Si je vois que l'histoire vous plaît, la suite sera publiée le 19/10/2016 et j'essayerai de garder ce rythme en postant tous les mercredis :)

A bientôt !


	2. Rencontre inattendue

Surprise du soir, Bonsoir ! Etant donné que j'avance assez bien dans cette fiction, je me permets de vous poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, cadeau pour les impatientes ;) Par la suite, je pense réellement poster de manière régulière (tous les mercredis, ça me paraît bien), en tout cas je vais essayer :) Mais bon, si j'ai 1 ou 2 jours de retard à cause du sport ou des études, ne m'en voulez pas trop svp :x

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ajoute cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou qui la suive. Un énorme merci à mes reviewers : Mayoon, Dramione love et Damelith ! Tout cela me motive à mort à continuer mon histoire :) Comme promis, celui-ci est un peu plus long

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inattendue**

Les filles portèrent leur choix sur un petit restaurant moldu, non loin du chemin de traverse, afin d'être sûres qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne vienne les surprendre. Hermione savait à quel point cette histoire pourrait blesser, surtout les deux hommes de sa vie : son fiancé et son frère de coeur !

Après avoir passé leur commande, Ginny, comme à son habitude, entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Mal… Drago ?

Elle vit les doutes d'Hermione, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant !

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, j'emporterai tes secrets dans la tombe !

\- Oui je sais Ginny, mais raconter cette histoire rend les choses encore plus réelles. J'ai mis du temps à oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre vie cette année-là. Alors pardonne-moi si je prends mon temps pour mettre mes idées en place.

\- Bien sûr, excuse-moi, prend ton temps. Enfin… Pas toute la journée non plus, parce que dans 3 heures je dois aller chercher James chez mes parents et au soir je vois mes coéqui…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris Super Maman, j'y vais !

C'est ce moment précis que le serveur choisi pour leur apporter leur plat, ce qui donna encore quelques secondes de réflexion à Hermione, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait tergiverser plus longtemps. Alors, elle commença son récit :

\- Comme tu le sais, et j'insiste sur le fait que tu es la seule à le savoir, lorsque je suis allée retrouver mes parents après la guerre afin d'annuler le sort d'Oubliette, au retour je suis passée par un petit village perdu d'Australie. J'y ai passé 2 nuits, dans une auberge tenue par un vieux couple de sorcier, afin de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé et afin de réfléchir à l'avenir, _mon_ avenir.

Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus cataloguée comme « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou encore « Ennemi public n°1 », mais comme « Hermione Granger – Héroïne de Guerre » ! Du jour au lendemain j'ai récupéré mes parents et Ron était mon petit ami ! C'étaient beaucoup de choses à digérer, et ces 2 jours ont aussi permis à Ron de rester avec vous, sa famille, et de commencer à faire le deuil de la mort de son frère.

En aucun cas, je n'avais prémédité ce qui a suivi mon entrée dans cet établissement : tomber nez-à-nez avec un Drago Malfoy perdu, effrayé et vulnérable… Ses parents avaient été capturés la veille par 5 Aurors, juste sous ses yeux. Il était resté caché, complètement impuissant. Il m'a presque supplié de l'aider à trouver un endroit où se planquer, moi, Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il trouvait si abjecte !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait accepter, mais quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la petite chambre que je louais et il me raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la mort de Voldemort, jusqu'à la capture de ses parents la veille.

\- Supplier ? Se confier ? Ce ne sont pas des valeurs très Malfoyenne !

\- En effet, c'est aussi ce que je lui ai répondu. Alors il me proposa un marché : étant donné que je n'étais là que pour 2 nuits, il avait 48h pour me prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air.

\- Un pari plutôt risquer quand on le connaît, mais il sait comment te parler avec ta passion pour les défis et ta curiosité maladive, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies accepté.

\- S'il te plaît Ginny, garde tes compliments pour plus tard et laisse-moi finir ! Sinon j'arrête toute suite de raconter et on verra laquelle de nous deux est la plus curieuse !

\- Non, s'il te plaît continue ! Je te promets de ne plus t'interrompre, Mione !

\- Je préfère ça, Gin ! Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'ai accepté sa proposition, et c'est là que les choses bizarres ont commencé…

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK (5 ans plus tôt)_**

Drago n'en revenait pas ! Heureusement qu'il était bien assis sur la petite chaise de bureau se trouvant dans la chambre de sa meilleure ennemie, car il serait certainement tomber à la renverse s'il avait été debout elle acceptais son marché ! Mais comme il s'y attendait, il fallait toujours que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pose des millions de questions…

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me convaincre ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je sais que tu ne fais rien sans en retirer quelques chose… Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

\- Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Là ! Il adore tellement observer son expression de frustration, voire de colère, naître sur son visage lorsqu'il la fait sortir de ses gongs… C'est son petit pêché mignon et cela faisait presque 1 an qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de l'enquiquiner !

\- Tu voudrais te servir de moi pour te défendre au cas où tu te ferais capturer ? C'est ça Malfoy ?!

\- Aaaaaah, tu vois quand tu veux, tu fais fonctionner ton cerveau ! Tout juste ! Je voudrais qu'au moins une personne de ton camp connaisse la vérité sur moi, et ce pour me défendre lors de mon procès, car nous savons tous les deux que je serai retrouvé un jour. Et même si ça me tue de le dire, je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour m'écouter et tenter de comprendre, et ce malgré notre haine mutuelle. Et s'il te plaît, nous allons passer 2 jours ensemble, appelons-nous par nos prénoms, ce sera plus convivial. Même si, bien entendu, je ne t'apprécie toujours pas, ne te fais pas d'illusions !

Une fois le choc suivant cette longue tirade passé, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse… tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Même si c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait s'avérer utile à Drago, si tant est qu'elle le croie innocent après ces 48h, il vaut mieux rester prudent lorsqu'on passe un pacte avec un Malfoy !

\- Très bien Mal... Drago ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Et si nous commencions par faire une petite promenade ? J'ai repéré un petit sentier sur le bord d'un ruisseau à 1km de l'auberge, nous pourrions peut-être discuter en marchant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas m'y noyer ? Ou m'attacher à un arbre et me laisser mourir sur place ?

Décidemment, cette fille a une imagination bien trop débordante ! Et bien qu'à une époque cela l'aurait amusé de la voir paniquée, hurlant attachée à un arbre, il n'était pas assez bête pour perdre sa meilleure carte en cas de pépin ! Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il fallait qu'il la rassure un peu, car il avait besoin d'une Hermione à 100% de ses capicités pendant qu'il raconterait son histoire !

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant veux-tu ! Tu m'es plus utile vivante que morte de toute façon, donc je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer. Et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, je pense toujours à _mon_ profit !

\- Bon très bien, je viens avoir toi, mais à une seule condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu me donnes ta baguette.

Hermione était assez fière de son coup, JAMAIS le grand Drago Malfoy ne voudrait se retrouver désarmé, surtout pas devant une Sang-de-Bourbe dans son genre ! Ils n'iraient jamais se promener et l'auberge n'étant pas garantie 100% sans oreille trainante, il n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix de faire tout ce que Voldemort lui ordonnait.

C'est alors que Drago plonga sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, en retira sa baguette, et la tendît à Hermione. Celle-ci resta bouche bée, à quelques dizaines de centimètre seulement de son ennemi. C'est alors qu'elle se permit, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, de le détailler plus précisément.

Et, bien que son regard comportât toujours cette lueur de détermination et de hargne qui le caractérise, bien que son attitude respirait toujours la confiance en soi, elle remarqua certains détails qui l'effrayèrent il paraissait terriblement épuisé. De larges cernes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux, ses joues étaient plus creusées, et maintenant qu'elle y faisait plus attention, il paraissait plus mince que lors de sa déplaisante visite au Manoir Malfoy. Nul doute que ceux-ci ont dû subir le courroux du Lord en personne pour avoir laissé s'échapper Harry Potter.

Alors qu'elle avait inconsciemment approché sa main pour toucher le visage meurtri de Drago, elle arrêta son geste à mi-chemin, abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait failli faire, et croisa les yeux d'un Drago qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser ! En détournant rapidemant le regard, elle mit la baguette de Drago à côté de la sienne dans sa propre robe de sorcier, et ils partirent de l'auberge sans un mot, pensant à la longue conversation qui les attendait, mais aussi au geste inachevé d'Hermione…

* * *

Voilà, les premiers éléments de réponse sont là !

Mais que va bien pouvoir lui raconter Drago ?

Hermione aurait-elle éprouvé de la pitié ou de la sympathie pour le roi des serpent ?!

Suite au prochain épisode :D

ps: n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en postant une petite review ;)


	3. S'entendre comme lionne et serpent !

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Le chapitre 3 est enfin là, encore plus long que le précédent, comme promis :)

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, et merci particulièrement à mes Reviewers : Mayoon, Damelith, Dramione love, Swangranger et Maxine3482 !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : S'entendre comme lionne et serpent ! :**

Hermione et Drago atteignirent le ruisseau alors que le soleil commençait à décliner au loin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole, alors ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence mi-tranquille, mi-gêné. C'est Drago qui prit son courage à deux mains et parla en premier :

\- J'espère que tu ne t'entends pas à découvrir que le Drago que tu connais n'existe pas, que j'ai fait semblant d'être désagréable avec toi toutes ces années et qu'en fait, je suis le mec le plus sympa de la Terre, car je ne le suis pas. Mais, je ne suis juste peut-être pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela m'aurait franchement étonnée. Même le meilleur acteur du Monde ne pourrait pas être aussi abjecte si sa vie en dépendait, ou alors, plus besoin de chercher ce que tu veux faire dans la vie. On t'engagera tout de suite pour avoir réussi à jouer le rôle du plus grand connard de tous les temps, 7 années durant !

Décidemment, Hermione ne cessait de l'étonner aujourd'hui ! En effet, qui aurait cru que Miss-je-sais-tout connaisse une insulte plus fleurie qu'Hurluberlu ?

\- Que veux-tu ? On a du talent ou on a pas… toi, par exemple, tu peux tout de suite oublier la carrière d'actrice, tu ne sais absolument pas mentir !

De nouveau, Hermione rougit sous la gêne et la frustration, et pinça ses lèvres afin de ne pas exploser, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago ! D'ailleurs, il ne put retenir son petit sourire en coin, mi-rieur, mi-hautain, dont lui seul avait le secret. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur la raison du changement dans le masque de froideur du jeune Malfoy, car celui-ci enchaîna :

\- Enfin bref, revenons à nos hypogriffes ! Es-tu prête à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? Car, je te préviens, je ne le dirai pas deux fois !

\- Je t'écoute, mais change de ton je te prie ! Dois-je te rappeler lequel de nous deux est recherché et a besoin de l'autre pour l'innocenter ?

\- Très bien… Si tu le prends comme ça… _S'il te plaît ma chère Hermione, veux-tu bien écouter mon histoire ?_

\- Waow ! Agréablement surprise que tu puisses faire preuve de politesse et de courtoisie.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai été éduqué pour devenir l'une des personnes les plus influentes de notre monde, où hypocrisie et bonnes manières sont maîtres mots. Mais tu as raison, avoir eu des paroles sympathiques pour toi me donne furieusement envie de me laver la bouche au savon !

\- Oh, la ferme Malfoy ! Va-y, raconte-là ton histoire qu'on en finisse !

\- D'accord, commençons par le commencement, c'est-à-dire, mon enfance…

 ** _Retour en 2003_**

\- C'est alors qu'il m'expliqua qu'il avait toujours vécu dans la haine des moldus et des sorciers né-moldus comme moi. Que ses parents ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de lui et de ses sentiments, et qu'il n'était qu'un héritier par eux. Ils le réprimandaient violemment dès qu'il faisait quelques choses qui allait à l'encontre des valeurs des « Sang-Purs ».

Toute sa vie on lui avait répété qu'il était puissant et qu'il devrait assumer son rôle à venir. Lors de son entrée à Poudlard, le comportement des autres serpentards vis-à-vis de lui confirma ce que ses parents lui avaient appris. Au fil des années, il était devenu le parfait petit héritier : froid, mais poli, respectueux envers les Sang-Purs, mais horrible avec les né-moldus. Il était complètement conscient de son statut social et aussi hautain que son père pouvait l'être. Il s'était habitué à sa notoriété et ne supportait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. C'est pourquoi il avait d'abord proposé à Harry de devenir son ami, pour ensuite le détester lorsqu'il refusa. Aussi, il faisait tout pour que tout le monde le respecte et le craigne, et ses parents l'encourageaient dans cette voie.

\- Oui, mais c'est un peu facile de se cacher derrière l'excuse de son éducation, tu ne trouves pas ?! s'exclama Ginny. Ce ne sont sûrement pas ses parents qui ont dit à Drago de lancer un « Crache limaces » à Ron en deuxième année !

\- Je sais Ginny, c'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit et il en est parfaitement conscient, mais quand il était enfant, la haine et la colère étaient toujours présentes en lui ! Cela n'a sûrement pas aidé… Il a été formaté pour insulter les né-moldus, pour mépriser ta famille, ainsi qu'utiliser les autres à son avantage comme de vulgaires serviteurs ! Car étant l'héritier Malfoy, on lui a dit que tout lui appartenait et que tout lui était dû.

\- C'est complètement fou… mais je suppose que quelque chose a changé cela, je me trompe ?

\- Tu as raison, je vais tout t'expliquer…

 ** _FLASHBACK (5 ans plus tôt)_**

Après avoir avoué qu'il avait été formaté pour devenir le parfait héritier selon la famille Malfoy, et ce à coup de critiques, de mensonges et de torture, Drago s'arrêta un moment. Hermione comprit que ce qu'il allait dire pouvait être crucial, qu'il ne l'avait peut-être jamais confié à personne et qu'il lui coûtait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Alors, elle attendit patiemment qu'il soit prêt à reprendre la parole et à continuer le récit de sa vie. Pour passer le temps, elle faisait des ricochets sur le ruisseau qui s'était transformé en rivière au fur et à mesure de leur ballade.

Drago la regardait, comme en transe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle gaspillait sa magie pour faire rebondir une pierre sur de l'eau. Quel sort informulé utilisait-elle d'ailleurs ? On dirait que cela lui demande un réel effort... N'y tenant plus, il ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question :

\- Comment fais-tu cela ? Quel sort utilise-tu ?

\- Je n'utilise pas la magie, c'est simplement de la physique Drago !

\- De la physique ? C'est toi qui a inventé ce mot là ou quoi ?

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est une science moldue, c'est pour ça que tu ne connais pas. Je vais te montrer ! Si tu lances un galet de forme arrondie et relativement plat avec la bonne inclinaison sur l'eau et une force optimale, lorsqu'il rentrera en contact avec l'eau, il déplacera le liquide qui peut dévier sa trajectoire et lui permettra de rebondir. Il se peut même qu'il rebondisse plusieurs fois ! Et n'oublie pas de le faire tourner sur lui-même aussi.

\- Bon, si tu y arrives, cela ne doit pas être bien compliqué ! Donne-moi un de tes cailloux pour que j'essaie.

Hermione, curieuse de voir Drago se ridiculiser, lui prépara un petit tas de pierres et se délecta du spectacle. Enfin, malheureusement pour elle, Drago était tenace et sa déroute ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait espéré. Voyant que son ennemi de toujours commençait à bien se débrouiller, elle proposa un concours de celui qui faisait le plus grand nombre de ricochets en 10 lancés. Bien sûr, lors du dernier lancé, alors qu'ils étaient à 4 rebonds chacun, Drago ne pût s'empêcher de tricher en lançant un sort à son galet, qui avait alors la forme parfaite pour faire des ricochets. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione le remarqua, et connaissant son amour du règlement et son dégoût pour l'injustice, il savait qu'il avait perdu.

Après cette petite trêve, presque agréable, Drago tenta de recommencer son récit :

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis ? Non pas que je vous apprécie plus, toi, Potter et Weasley… mais sais-tu ce qui m'a éloigné de l'idéologie de mes parents ?

\- Pour une fois, je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

\- Mmm… je pourrais m'habituer à t'entendre dire ça !

\- Je savais que cette pseudo-paix ne durerait pas longtemps…

\- Comme quoi, tu sais tout de même quelques petites choses !

Même s'il adorait leurs petites joutes verbales… Quoi ? Il avait pensé qu'il adorait faire quelque chose avec Hermione Granger ?! Mais ça ne va pas mon vieux, reprend toi ! Bref, voyant qu'Hermione était prête à sortir sa baguette, il calma aussitôt le jeu en lui attrapant le bras pour le tordre dans son dos. Ce geste, qui était censé lui sauver la vie, sembla tout à coup une mauvaise idée tant sa soudaine proximité avec Hermione le rendait mal à l'aise… Malaise qui grandit lorsqu'il vit les oreilles d'Hermione rougir et qu'il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer aussi vite que le sien. De plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Hermione, quant à elle, déglutit difficilement et bruyamment, et se tortillait sur place, ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber encore plus Drago. C'est alors que, profitant de son manque d'attention, Hermione se dégagea de sa poigne et lui décrocha sa meilleure droite, meilleure encore que celle qu'elle lui avait mise en troisième année !

\- Maintenant tu vas continuer cette histoire pour qu'on en finisse au plus vite ! Et la prochaine fois que tu tenteras un rapprochement, je te prierai de t'abstenir, _Malfoy_ ! Ou je te stupéfixerai sur place !

Drago, furieux de s'être à nouveau fait frapper par cette fille, releva promptement la tête. Ses yeux étaient comme fous, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait la tuer ! Mais, il se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux, la froideur de l'acier contre la douceur du chocolat. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux, mais, tout à coup, son regard se fit moins agressif, tout en prenant une nouvelle nuance terriblement menaçante : le défi !

Alors il s'approcha lentement de la brune, qui, emprisonnée par la profondeur de ses iris, n'eut pas d'autres choix que de reculer tout aussi lentement. Après quelques secondes si longues qu'on aurait plutôt dit des heures, son dos buta sur une surface dure, et elle comprit qu'ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt et qu'un arbre lui barrait le chemin. Alors, Drago franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient, de manière à ce que sa proie soit totalement prise au piège, tout en conservant ce contact visuel envoutant.

Drago se pencha alors vers Hermione, posa la paume de ses mains sur l'écorce de l'arbre de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme. Revenant un peu à elle, Hermione baissa enfin la tête afin de rompre l'emprise que Drago avait sur elle, et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien tenter pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ! Elle élaborait un plan, lorsque Drago, pas du tout d'accord avec son initiative, releva son menton d'un doigt afin qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Ensuite, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, et sa main descendant ensuite vers son coup, il se pencha vers l'avant.

Hermione n'était plus du tout maîtresse de ses actes ou de ses émotions. Elle était comme subjuguée, il n'y avait plus rien au monde que le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de fuir son regard ou tout contact phyisque avec son grand ennemi, elle enfonça un peu plus sa nuque dans la main de Drago et releva la tête en soupirant d'aise, anticipant le baiser qui semblait imminent.

Mais contre toute attente, plutôt que de continuer vers ses lèvres, Drago se pencha à son oreille et murmura avec hargne la tirade qu'il avait préparée tout au long de cette drôle de parade:

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne se joue pas d'un Malfoy, _Granger_! Tu as cru que prendre ma baguette te protègerait ? Tu es pathétique ! Regarde-toi, complètement à ma merci avec un simple regard… où est donc passée la courageuse et combative lionne ? Je me demande ce qu'en dirait ton cher ami Potter s'il te voyait si faible et si vulnérable. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais tombé sous ton charme alors que tu me dégoûtes au plus haut point ! D'ailleurs, et si Weasmoche apprenait que tu avais éprouvé l'envie d'embrasser la personne qu'il haït le plus au monde, que crois-tu qu'il ferait ? Voudrait-il encore de toi ou serait-il trop dégouté lui aussi ? Lorsque l'on joue avec le feu, on se brûle ma chère… Pense-y la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de me menacer, car à ce moment-là, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi, avec ou sans magie !

Pour ponctuer son discours, il déposa un baiser au creux de son oreille, provoquant chez la jeune fille un frisson incontrôlé. Il prit ensuite la direction du sentier et s'éloigna d'une Hermione figée par un sentiment d'humiliation et de colère, aussi bien envers Drago qu'envers elle-même. Oh qu'il lui serait facile de lancer un sort à Drago, maintenant qu'il lui tournait le dos ! Mais son sens moral l'en empêcha, ainsi que son instinct de survie, après ce qu'il venait de passer. Et Drago le savait sûrement, lui aussi.

Alors, bien qu'elle aurait voulu réfléchir seule et posément à ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle aussi se mit en route en direction de l'auberge, quelques dizaines de mètres derrière le jeune homme, car la faim commençait à se faire sentir et la nuit allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre…

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Premières vraies altercations entre Drago et Hermione, j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience !

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 26/10 pour la suite des festivités et le dernier chapitre qui se passe entièrement dans le passé ;)

Bisous,

Nana'


	4. Confidences sur l'oreiller

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ;)

Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Je me suis un peu emballée dans l'écriture, du coup il est un peu plus long et cela va retarder d'un chapitre l'arrivée de nos amnésiques car je n'ai même pas écrit toutes les infos prévues au départ. Mais au final, je trouvais que c'était un bon endroit pour couper, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :x Vous pourrez me le dire en review, hihi

Comme toujours, un grand merci à mes reviewers qui me boostent à avancer dans cette fiction :D Merci donc à Damelith, Dramione love, Mayoon, Swangranger, Lexie49 et CalieJones0 !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Confidences sur l'oreiller**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'auberge. Ils entrèrent discrètement et, alors que Drago montait( les escaliers à toute vitesse vers la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle restaurant et commanda un plateau repas pour deux personnes.

Tout au long du chemin, elle avait repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Drago, et surtout à ce qu'elle avait ressenti, car c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle aime Ron et il n'y a personne d'autre que lui ! N'est-ce pas… ? Serait-il possible de ressentir du désir pour une personne lorsqu'on en aime déjà une autre ? Peut-être… mais cette personne ne pouvait pas être Drago Malfoy !

Elle prit alors la décision de passer outre ces interrogations, de faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était persuadée que c'est ainsi qu'elle embêterait le plus Drago : rien n'est pire que l'indifférence ! D'un pas décidé, elle monta les escaliers chargée du plateau et frappa à la porte de sa chambre pour que Drago vienne la lui ouvrir. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas, elle déposa le plateau à Terre, ouvrit la porte, et entra après avoir ramassé leur dîner… qu'elle faillit laisser tomber lorsqu'elle vit ce qui l'attendait : Drago était écroulé sur le tapis à côté du lit, inconscient, secoué par des tremblements incontrôlés, les yeux complètement révulsés !

Elle se précipita sur lui et tenta de trouver la source du mal, en vain. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et était totalement désemparée ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le sauve. Alors, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre elle, avec toute la force dont elle était capable, pour stopper les tremblements. Ensuite, elle releva sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se calmait jusqu'à tomber endormi dans les bras d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était tellement soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort… Enfin, pas parce qu'elle l'appréciait ! Simplement, il aurait difficile de justifier son innocence si on retrouvait Drago Malfoy mort à côté de son lit bien sûr ! Elle se pencha vers Drago et scruta son visage pour trouver une quelconque marque de souffrance, mais elle n'en vit pas. Comme il avait l'air serein quand il dort... et il faisait tellement plus jeune sans son masque de froideur permanent ! Après l'avoir observé quelques minutes, Hermione se leva, mis un oreiller en-dessous de sa tête et s'attaqua à son repas en attendant que le jeune homme se réveille, bien déterminée à lui poser toutes les questions qu'il faudrait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Une heure plus tard, Drago cligna des yeux et releva le haut de son corps tant bien que mal. La première chose qu'il remarqua était le plateau repas laissé à côté de lui. Se rendant compte qu'il mourrait de faim, il se précipita dessus et commença à engloutir son contenu. C'est seulement après avoir dévoré la moitié de son dîner qu'il sentit une présence et se soucia de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Hermione était assise sur son lit, l'observant tranquillement, d'un regard presque maternel. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, elle attendit que Drago prenne la parole en premier :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé à côté de ton lit à même le tapis ?

\- J'espérais que tu me le dises en te réveillant… Tu étais déjà à terre quand je suis montée, secoué de tremblements et complètement inconscient. Ne sachant que faire, je t'ai immobilisé pour que tu arrêtes de trembler tout en t'empêchant de t'étouffer, et tu t'es calmé jusqu'à t'endormir pendant un peu plus d'une heure.

\- Curieux... Je ne me rappelle même pas être tombé... Attend ! Tu m'as immobilisé comment ? Tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?! Nom d'un scroutt à pétard, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche…

\- Mais... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu étais en train de convulser, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?!

\- Je ne t'aurais pas prise dans mes bras, ça c'est sûr. Plutôt faire un câlin à un strangulot !

Hermione, qui ne s'attendait quand même pas à de la reconnaissance, ne s'attendait pas non plus à une si vive colère ! Elle était complètement perdue et profondément blessée. Toutes ces émotions en si peu de temps eurent raison d'elle et elle se mit à pleurer si intensément qu'elle commença à trembler comme une feuille. Drago se figea, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer et attendit qu'elle se calme avant de continuer à s'insurger. Mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et explosa :

\- Tu n'es qu'un con fini Drago Malfoy ! Je te sauve la vie et toi tu me hurles dessus que tu aurais presque préféré mourir que de me toucher ?! Tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû te sauver, j'aurais dû te regarder mourir sous mes yeux ! Je ne devrais même plus t'aider à te cacher ! Dégage de ma chambre ! Tu m'entends ? DEGAGE !

Drago, complètement choqué, ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense. Il ne l'avait jamais vue s'énerver à ce point-là ! D'ailleurs, elle était limite craquante quand elle lui hurle dessus comme ç… attend QUOI ? Non, Hermione Granger est une Miss-je-sais-tout loin d'être craquante ! C'est sûrement le choc émotionnel qui lui faisait dire de telles inepties. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, il avait été le pire des ingrats et s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide encore, il allait devoir désamorcer la bombe en douceur…

\- Je… Je suis désolé Hermione. Tu as raison, je devrais t'être reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de remercier qui que ce soit. Alors, Merci. Je comprendrais cependant que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après t'avoir traitée de la sorte, alors je vais y aller.

Alors Drago se leva, s'avança vers la porte, et quand sa main toucha la poignée, il sentit qu'elle le retenait par le bras. Il se retourna et fût bouleversé par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. C'est comme si elle lui demandait en même temps de ne plus recommencer, de la pardonner et enfin, de rester. Ne voulant pas à nouveau dire quelques chose qu'il pourrait regretter, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et elle lâcha un soupire qui en disait long sur sa fatigue émotionnelle.

\- Et si nous recommencions là où nous en étions avant que cela ne dégénère entre nous ? Te sens-tu prêt à m'expliquer ce qui t'as éloigné de l'idéologie de Voldemort et de tes parents ? N'oublie pas que tu dois toujours me convaincre, Drago.

\- Je sais… je vais t'expliquer.

Drago et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte sur le grand lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, et le jeune homme commença son récit.

\- Tout a commencé lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu lors de notre quatrième année. Au début, comme tout enfant qui a suivi notre éducation, je le vénérai. Je rêvais de devenir un mangemort aussi puissant et important à ses yeux que mon père l'était. Tant de puissance, tant d'emprise sur autrui, j'étais subjugué.

Mais tout changea un an plus tard, la nuit où mon père laissa tomber cette foutue prophétie ! Cette nuit-là, il l'a terriblement déçu. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon père pendant des semaines… Et quand je l'ai revu, il était très affaibli et avait perdu de sa superbe. Mes parents m'ont expliqué qu'à cause de son échec, nous étions en disgrâce aux yeux du maître, et qu'il allait falloir redorer le blason des Malfoy. Ils m'ont appris que je devais me faire faire la marque, sinon je mourrai, ainsi que mes parents !

Même si ceux-ci n'ont jamais été très aimants, ils restaient ma famille. J'ai accepté la marque et la mission que Voldemort me donna. J'été honoré d'avoir été choisi, mais j'avais aussi très peur d'échouer. Ma mère avait sans arrêt peur pour ma vie, alors elle a demandé à Severus, mon parrain, de m'aider dans ma tâche. Il a même fait un serment inviolable, je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et nous le savions… Harry vous a entendu en parler dans les couloirs le soir de la fête chez Slughorn. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu le savais Drago, mais ton parrain a été bien plus important dans cette guerre que tu ne le penses ! Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire…

\- Quoi ? Hermione, s'il y a des choses importantes que j'ignore sur mon parrain, tu dois me les dire !

\- Très bien… Severus Rogue n'était pas un agent double pour Voldemort, mais pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Drago partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlé ! Severus Rogue, du côté des « gentils » ? C'était la meilleure blague qu'on ne lui ait jamais raconté ! Voyant qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air perplexe, il lui explique ce qui le faisait rire à ce point :

\- Hermione, mon parrain n'aurait jamais pu être un membre de l'Ordre, il était aussi proche de Voldemort qu'on peut l'être ! Il n'aurait jamais pu le duper, crois-moi.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir Drago, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Ton parrain était espion pour nous, et lorsqu'il tua Dumbledore à ta place, ce ne fût pas qu'à cause du serment inviolable, Dumbledore lui-même lui a demandé de le tuer ! Il était déjà mourant, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre quoi qu'il arrive, mais Voldemort devait absolument croire que Rogue était de son côté, c'était le meilleur moyen ! Ce ne t'a pas paru bizarre que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se fasse avoir par un étudiant de sixième année ? Qu'il ne se soit pas plus défendu ?

Drago était complètement perdu… Et si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait pour lui ? Remarquant son hésitation, Hermione continua à argumenter.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant de ce qu'Harry, Ron et moi avons fait pendant un peu moins d'un an, alors je vais te l'expliquer. Tom Jedusor voulait devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais pas seulement il voulait aussi devenir immortel. Pour se rapprocher de l'immortalité, il sépara son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Grâce au professeur Slughorn, ne savions qu'il y en avait 7. L'un d'eux avait été détruit par Harry en deuxième année, c'est lui qui faisait faire des choses horribles à Ginny Weasley dans la chambre des secrets. Un autre avait été détruit par Dumbledore, mais ça lui avait coûté la vie. Nous avons cherché pendant des mois sans en trouver un seul. Ensuite, nous avons commencé à en retrouver et en avons enfin détruits 3. En grande partie grâce à Rogue! Enfin, nous pensions alors qu'il ne restait que Nagini, le serpent, et Voldemort lui-même.

Malheureusement, ce que je redoutais se révéla être vrai. Juste avant que ton parrain ne meure de la main de Voldemort, il demanda à Harry de récolta ses larmes et de les mettre dans la pensime. C'est alors qu'Harry apprit que Rogue le protégeait depuis toujours, même s'il le détestait, par amour pour sa mère, Lily. C'est pour ça que Rogue possède une biche comme patronus. Mais, le pire, c'est qu'Harry découvrit qu'il était lui-même un horcruxe… Cela expliquait pourquoi il parlait fourchelangue, pourquoi il entendait les autres horcruxes et pourquoi il pouvait entrer dans la tête de Voldemort. Je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. C'est pourquoi Harry est allé se sacrifier, pour que Voldemort redevienne mortel une fois le serpent tué !

Alors, crois-moi ou pas quand je te dis que ton parrain était du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a été d'une importance capitale dans cette guerre et dans la survie et la victoire de Harry !

Drago n'en revenait pas ses oreilles… lui qui avait toujours cru que Séverus Rogue avait été entièrement dévoué à Voldemort, jusqu'à mourir pour que son maître possède la baguette de sureau ! Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il ne pouvait nier que tout ce qu'Hermione lui a raconté tient la route… Et puis, il l'aurait remarqué si elle avait menti, elle était tellement nulle comme menteuse !

\- Même si j'ai du mal à croire tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je te remercie de me l'avoir dit et je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute !

\- Je n'en attendais pas plus de toi, Drago. C'est beaucoup d'informations à digérer en une fois, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est la stricte vérité. Et si tu continuais ta partie de l'histoire ? Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur la suprématie des Sang-Purs…

\- Oui, donc comme tu le sais si bien apparemment, mon parrain a fait le serment inviolable de m'aider dans ma mission, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais je ne devais pas seulement tuer Dumbledore, je devais aussi permettre aux mangemorts de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école.

Tout au long de l'année, j'ai tenté de réussir mes missions, mais moins j'y parvenais, plus je me posais des questions sur le bien-fondé de celles-ci. Dès que je revenais chez moi, je voyais mes parents dévorés par la peur et j'en voulais de plus en plus à cet homme qui envahissait nos vies. Le Manoir Malfoy n'a jamais était un endroit très chaleureux, mais c'était chez moi. Et au-delà de la froideur habituelle, il y régnait en plus une odeur permanente de peur et de mort.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur les cours, j'étais de plus en plus distants avec les autres et je n'assumais plus mon rôle de leader comme avant. Pour couronner le tout, toi, une né-moldue, tu étais la meilleure élève de notre promotion. Toutes ces petites choses me faisaient douter de l'idéologie dans laquelle j'avais grandi. En effet, à quoi bon servir un homme toute sa vie pour tomber en disgrâce dès la première erreur? A quoi bon commettre les pires méfaits pour lui et quand même continuer à vivre dans la peur ?! Pourquoi dire que les Sang-Impurs étaient inférieurs alors que tu es considérée comme la meilleure sorcière de ta génération ?!

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer entre ses phrases. Il revivait ses réflexions comme au premier jour et l'angoisse ne cessait de croître au long de son discours. Voyant qu'il allait exploser et risquerait de rameuter toute l'auberge, Hermione leva sa main en direction du visage rouge de colère de Drago. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le ramène au moment présent et quoi de plus radical qu'un contact physique ? En effet, au moment où elle toucha la joue du jeune homme, ses yeux, qui semblaient regarder loin dans le passé il y a quelques secondes, se braquèrent droit sur elle.

\- Tu m'as déjà donné pas mal d'éléments sur lesquels réfléchir, que dirais-tu si nous arrêtions pour aujourd'hui ? Nous avons encore toute la journée de demain pour parler. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu te reposes.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Hermione Granger se faisait du souci pour lui, le garçon qui avait pour habitude de lui faire l'insulter à chaque détour de couloir ! Cette fille ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de l'étonner ? Et cet infime contact physique, qui aurait dû le révulser au plus haut point, en plus de l'avoir ramener à lui, lui procurait un sentiment incroyable de bien-être. Sentant le danger de cette situation, Drago se hâta de remettre son éternel masque de froideur et enleva délicatement la main d'Hermione de sa joue, devenue bien trop rouge à son goût.

\- Bonne idée, tu m'épates Grang… Hermione ! Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

\- Très drôle Drago ! Bon, je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun de nous deux ne voudra laisser le lit à l'autre, même si tu affirmes haut et fort avoir reçu une éducation de gentleman…

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas de dénigrer ainsi mes manières !

\- Oui, oui, bref, je te propose que nous occupions chacun un côté du lit dans des couvertures séparées, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que si je n'avais pas expérimenté l'inconfort de ce tapis, j'aurais préféré dormir à terre ! Mais je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, en effet.

\- Bien, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Profite en pour te changer et te coucher, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Hermione se dirigea alors avec son éternel sac de perles vers la seule autre porte de la chambre qui ne menait pas dehors. Ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur dépassait l'entendement : la salle de bain était minuscule et, bien qu'elle ait l'air propre, elle n'en était pas moins vétuste. On y trouvait le stricte minimum : une douche (dont certains carreaux manquaient), un wc, un tout petit lavabo surmonté d'un miroir ébréché de toutes parts et le tout d'une couleur d'un jaune délavé, à vomir. Elle réduisît donc sa toilette au strict nécessaire et s'empressa d'enfiler sa nuisette. Oh non, sa nuisette... en effet, ne s'étant pas attendue à devoir partager sa chambre avec qui que ce soit, elle avait emporté le premier vêtement qu'elle avait attrapé et il se trouvait que c'était une petite nuisette bleue ciel cintrée, qui ne descendait pas plus bas qu'un minishort !

C'est donc terriblement gênée et en regardant ses pieds qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Drago, par contre, regardait droit devant lui et se délectait du spectacle de la jeune femme. Il trouvait très drôles ses vaines tentatives d'abaisser le tissu, qui lui donnait une vue parfaitement dégagée sur ses longues jambes fines. Il devait l'admettre, Hermione était bien mieux foutue qu'il ne l'aurait cru! Et il aurait certainement profité de la situation si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre fille qu'Hermione Granger.

Voulant accentuer sa gêne, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sifflement admirateur. Il fût récompensé par une des œillades les plus noires qu'on lui ait adressées, et il en était ravi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _ma belle_ , tu n'aimes pas qu'un homme montre son admiration devant toi ? C'est vrai que Weasmoche ne doit pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre, étant donné que Lavande Brown était tout sauf un canon de beauté…

\- Un peu de respect, Drago ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on vient à peine de l'enterrer ? N'as-tu donc aucune compassion ? Et non, je n'apprécie pas spécialement me faire siffler, j'ai beaucoup de mal à convertir cela en compliment dans mon esprit.

\- Je ne savais pas que Lavande faisait partie des victimes, comment l'aurais-je su ? Et pour ta gouverne, c'était un compliment et certainement le seul que tu recevras de moi dans toute ta vie, alors profite-en.

Hermione était prête à exploser, mais Drago la devança.

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je ne t'écouterai pas de toute façon, et tu le sais. Je te conseille de dormir, demain va être une longue journée. Pour l'instant je t'ai raconté le côté soft de ma vie de mangemort, nous étions encore à Poudlard. L'année qui a suivi est plus sombre que tout ce que ton esprit peut imaginer, il faut que tu sois prête à tout entendre !

Hermione, épuisée aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, ne s'opposa pas au conseil de Drago, même si elle détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Très bien Drago, Bonne nuit et à demain.

\- Oui, oui.

C'est ainsi que les deux ennemis s'endormirent, dos à dos, rêvant de guerre, de meurtres et de désolation, mais aussi de vêtements couleur bleu ciel, de tendres caresses et de drapeau blanc.

* * *

... Et voilà :) J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

RDV le 02/11,

Nanayoukai


	5. Et la lionne apprivoisa le serpent

Bonjour à toutes et tous ;)

Désolée, j'ai un peu tardé à mettre ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de courir partout cette semaine entre les cours, le sport, etc.. Et je préfère prendre mon temps et poster un jour en retard que de poster un chapitre bâclé =)

Un petit chapitre charnière, pas tout à fait la fin de cette partie FLASHBACK (il y en aura encore un petit dans le chapitre 6), mais la fin d'une première partie plus "introductive" de cette fanfiction :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me glisser un petit mot à son propos, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviewers qui me boostent à continuer à écrire : Dramione love, Swangranger, Arwengeld et Snapy49 :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Et la lionne apprivoisa le serpent**

Hermione fût très agitée cette nuit là, rêvant de scènes de tortures sur une petite tête blonde, mais aussi de meurtres tous plus horribles les uns que les autres ! En effet, tout ce que Drago lui avait raconté sur son enfance l'avait profondément perturbée, ainsi que ce qu'il avait dit avant de se coucher : "L'année qui a suivi est plus sombre que tout ce que ton esprit peut imaginer"... Une simple phrase qui laissait libre cours à son imagination débordante.

D'ailleurs, Drago avait bien remarqué le trouble de sa colocataire d'une nuit. N'ayant jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit... enfin... de manière complètement platonique, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-il la réveiller pour mettre fin à ses cauchemars ? Devait-il la laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible pour qu'elle soit bien reposée le lendemain ? Et puis zut ! Depuis quand se souciait-il du bien être d'Hermione Granger ?! Après avoir décidé de ne rien faire, il se rendormit. Il avait alors passé une nuit reposante, sans rêve, et il ne s'éveilla qu'à cause de la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffait son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti autant en paix et profita encore quelques minutes de cette sensation de chaleur agréable et rassurante. Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le laissa bouche bée; en plus de s'être rapprochée de lui au plus près sans le toucher, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée sur sa couverture, le corps uniquement recouvert par sa nuisette bleu ciel.

Celle-ci dévoilait de longues jambes fines, mais musclées, dont la peau scintillait légèrement sous les rayons du soleil et appelait aux caresses. De plus, ses courbes féminines étaient parfaitement moulées par le tissu, très léger. Son visage, quant à lui, semblait paisible après une nuit de tourments, et était entouré d'une myriade de boucles brunes magnifiquement désordonnées. Drago se serait presque senti chanceux de se réveiller aux côtés d'une si belle créature, si celle-ci n'avait pas été son ennemie de toujours. C'est donc en qualité de meilleur ennemi qu'il la réveilla avec un compliment bien senti:

"-T'as une sale gueule Hermione ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une demoiselle dorme si mal en ma compagnie.. ou qu'elle dorme tout court d'ailleurs !

\- Tu es toujours aussi fin et sympathique le matin ?!

\- Et toi, toujours aussi... ébouriffée le matin ?

\- Oh, la ferme Drago ! On a pas tous la chance d'être beau en toute circonstance !

Hermione se rendit immédiatement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et vira au cramoisi.

\- Tiens donc... beau en toute criconstance hein ? Tu pourrais faire un aveu signé ? Tu viens de me faire gagner un vieux pari à 50 gallions !

\- Tu me dégoûtes Drago !

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire il y a une minute, héhé

Hermione, les poings serrés, lança un regard noir au jeune homme et se dirigea rageusement vers la salle de bain

\- Peut-être, mais il faut toujours que tu réagisses comme un con !

Drago voulu répondre, mais la brune avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle.

-Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! Décoince-toi un peu ma grande !

Décidemment, cette fille avait vraiment le chic pour transformer les moments potentiellement marrants en crise de nerfs, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre...

En s'habillant, Drago continua de pester intérieurement contre "Miss-coincée" et attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain pour lui demander de quoi remplir leurs estomacs. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione ne laissa même pas le temps à Drago de placer un mot et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler pour l'instant car, même si elle faisait mine de rien, ce qu'il avait dit l'avait atteinte plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Avait-elle réellement réagi excessivement ? Était-elle réellement une miss-je-sais-tout coincée ? C'est vrai qu'on lui avait souvent répété de plus lâcher prise, de ne pas trop réfléchir et de se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'elle y pense, mais pas maintenant. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle était allée chercher le petit déjeuner pour elle et son indésiré colocataire. Lorsqu'elle remonta, Drago était parti sous la douche, alors elle attendit avant de commencer son repas. Il n'y a pas que les Malfoy qui sont bien éduqués !

Elle tourna le regard lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, mais le détourna aussitôt: Drago était uniquement vêtu de sa serviette de bain ! Et mon Dieu, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours les salops qui soit les plus sexy ! Hermione dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour penser à autre chose et ne pas rougir, alors que Drago tardait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son sac, posé sur le lit. Elle se demandait même si, au vu de leur précédente conversation, il ne le faisait pas exprès... Il n'oserait tout de même pas ? Bien sûr que si voyons ! Prenant cela pour un défi, elle releva les yeux et reluqua Drago de la manière la moins discrète possible: elle s'était étendue sur le dos, les coudes retenant le haut de son corps et tourna son regard droit sur le blondinet.

Drago, n'y tenant plus, voulait voir si, en bonne miss-coincée qu'elle était, Hermione avait baissé les yeux, rougie de gêne. En se retournant, il ne s'attendait donc pas à entrer directement en contact avec une paire d'yeux chocolat, avide devant le spectacle qu'il offrait délibérément.

\- Je vois que tu apprécies la vue, n'es-tu donc pas gênée de me mater comme ça ?

\- J'y peux rien si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te pavaner dans la chambre, la mienne cela dit en passant, et j'étais là avant toi. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que tu as décidé de te balader à moitié à poil, tout de même.

Drago, la mâchoire décrochée, ne s'attendait pas à autant de répondant et de détermination, alors il retourna dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Hermione, quant à elle, était très fière d'elle-même ! Drago sortit, habillé cette fois, quelques minutes plus tard et ils se mirent à manger ensemble, en silence. Hermione, dont une question ne cessait de la hanter, prit la parole:

\- J'aurais voulu savoir, tu fais souvent des crises comme celle d'hier ? Histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement... c'était relativement effrayant !

\- Non, c'est la première fois.

\- D'accord... C'est curieux... Je me demande ce qui l'a déclenchée... Et hier, tu as triché aux ricochets, comment as-tu fait pour transformer cette pierre sans magie ?

Drago, qui s'attendait à la première question, ne s'attendait cependant pas à la dernière ! N'ayant pas d'idée lumineuse sous le coude, il décida de lui dire la vérité et sortit un baguette de sa poche. Hermione vérifia dans son sac.. oui, elle l'avait toujours, alors d'où venait cette baguette ?

\- C'est celle de ma mère. Elle me l'a donnée au cas où juste avant de se faire arrêter. Je sais que tu m'avais dit que tu acceptais de venir avec moi seulement si je n'étais pas armé, mais je ne pouvais pas me retrouver sans défense tout de même ! Je n'aurais pas pu me réagir si des Aurors nous avaient trouvés !

\- J'aurais pu te défendre !

\- TOI ?! Tu m'aurais défendu ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là...

\- Bien sûr, je t'ai promis d'écouter ton histoire jusqu'au bout !

\- Si tu le dis... Je suppose que je dois aussi te donner cette baguette-ci du coup...

\- Non, c'est bon, d'ailleurs je vais te rendre la tienne. Si tu avais voulu m'attaquer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas atteindre à ma vie.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à autant de compréhension de sa part, il s'attendait plus à une bonne crise de colère dont elle avait le secret. C'est donc sous le coup de cette agréable surprise qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Décidément, il se ramollissait ! Ensuite, d'un comme un accord, Hermione et lui décidérent de continuer leur discussion en retournant vers la rivière. Ne voulant pas trop s'éterniser au même endroit, de peur de se faire reconnaître, Drago commença à raconter la suite de son histoire:

\- Je pense que nous nous étions arrêter à la fin de notre sixième année... Bon... Je me lance. Comme tu le sais, j'ai réussi à faire rentrer les mangemorts, Dumbledore est mort de la main de Severus et nous sommes tous retournés au Manoir. C'est à ce moment que les choses sérieuses ont réellement commencées pour moi.

Voldemort commença sa campagne pour tuer les né-moldus de notre monde, il donnait des cibles à abattre et ses sous-fifres les exécutaient, c'était aussi simple que ça... S'il prenait l'envie à l'un d'entre eux de revenir sans avoir exécuté sa mission, il était sévèrement puni: si c'était un homme, c'était encore gentil, Voldemort ou d'autres mangemorts plus hauts placés, comme Bellatrix, lui faisait subir des doloris jusqu'à la folie...

\- Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi est-ce gentil ?! C'est affreux...

\- C'est gentil en comparaison au traitement infligé aux femmes qui échouent... c'était une torture plus rapide... Si une femme avait le malheur de revenir sans avoir réussi à exécuter les ordres du maître, elle était donnée aux mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent... se soulager. Et ce, pour le restant de ses jours. En général, ces femmes mouraient d'épuisement ou d'une infection après seulement quelques semaines.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! S'ils avaient su tout ça, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aurait plus eu de volontaires pour entrer dans l'armée de Voldemort !

\- Des volontaires ? Oh non, les volontaires étaient très rares et devenaient des mangemorts avec le temps. Ceux qui s'occupaient des petites besognes étaient des sorciers kidnappés, épargnés après qu'on ait tué tous les autres membres de leur famille. Voldemort n'avait que peu de partisans en comparaison. Mais assez pour prendre le dessus lors de la Guerre, car ils étaient tous aussi cruels que lui !

\- Quelle horreur... et comment as-tu réagi ? Quel était ton rôle dans tout cela ?

C'est cette partie de son récit que Drago redoutait le plus. Il avait peur qu'Hermione ne comprenne pas et qu'elle parte en courant sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer toute les nuances de la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, malgré lui.

\- Et bien, mes parents étant des partisans de longue date, et vivant au Manoir, nous assistions à tout. Quand je dis tout, je parle des festivités organisées par le Lord pour amuser ses plus proches amis aussi bien que les séances de tortures publiques, pour l'exemple. J'ai même dû participer quelques fois.

\- Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis "participer" ? Rassure-moi tu n'as torturé personne ?

\- Hermione, je veux que tu gardes l'esprit vraiment ouvert à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai rien fait de mon plein gré, j'étais menacé de mort, ainsi que mes parents si j'échouais. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me sortir de cette situation, je ne pouvais même pas penser à m'échapper, il m'aurait très vite retrouvé... alors garde tout cela à l'esprit, tu veux bien ?

\- Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver, mais je vais essayer.

\- Merci, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Bien, donc nous assistions à tout. La première fois que j'ai dû participer, j'étais complètement terrorisé et je n'ai pas fait tout ce que Voldemort m'a demandé de faire. J'ai jeté quelques sorts sans grande gravité, nous nous acharnions sur une petite fille née-moldue de 12 ans... Je ne voulais pas le faire et mon père voyait que ma volonté faiblissait. Je le suppliais du regard d'y mettre un terme. Alors, il trouva une solution: il lança un IMPERO dans ma direction, et me fit exécuter les ordres du maître, comme une marionnette.

J'ai participé ainsi à 14 séances de torture sur des mineurs dont on avait massacré la famille, j'ai dû tuer 2 personnes de sang froid ! C'était affreux... Mais même si je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ces atrocités, je n'ai pas non plus réussi à y participer pleinement, mon père ou ma mère s'en chargeait à ma place le plus souvent, ou me contrôlait. Après ma première participation aux "festivités", celle sur la petite fille, j'ai complètement perdu foi en l'idéologie parentale, je ne restais que par peur et non par conviction. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais c'est grâce à cela que j'arrive encore à me regarder dans un miroir.

\- Drago, ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais dû vivre ta situation, personne ne peut le savoir sans l'avoir vécu. Nous n'étions que des enfants...

\- Je sais, mais cela n'excuse pas tout Hermione ! Je me sens tellement mal et tellement responsable, alors que la seule chose dont je sois coupable est d'être né dans la mauvaise famille...

\- Ne te tourmente plus avec ça...

\- Le jour où je vous ai vu arriver, je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Vous vous étiez fait prendre et vous étiez là, devant moi, toi, Potter et Weasley. J'avais mis tellement d'espoir en vous pour arrêter cette guerre, pour arrêter Voldemort et ses actions barbares ! Alors, même si j'étais sûr que la troisième personne ne pouvait être que Potter, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous trouve. Bien sûr, nous avons fini par l'appeler, je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre à aider l'ennemi, j'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort !

Hermione n'en revenait pas... Drago les avait sauvés ? Il l'avait regardée se faire torturer, elle en convenait, mais s'ils étaient encore en vie, c'est en partie grâce à lui !

\- Merci de ce que tu as fait Drago.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fait du tout... rien du tout...

Voyant que l'esprit de Drago partait vers un endroit dangereux pour lui-même et hors d'atteinte pour elle, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher.

\- Drago, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée, fit demi-tour et se dirigea en direction de la jeune femme.

\- A quoi bon continuer à parler ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre... tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut l'avoir vécu pour cela. Même si tu le voulais, ce dont je doute après tout ce que je t'ai raconté, tu ne pourras pas m'aider. Mon sort est scellé depuis ma naissance.

Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione pouvait maintenant apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts que la Guerre a provoquée sur Drago Malfoy. Il semblait ravagé par la culpabilité et un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Ce qu'elle voyait était tellement fort, semblait tellement dévastateur, qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait cherché à refouler ses sentiments le plus longtemps possible. Elle était bouleversée. Etant indirectement la cause de son état, la jeune femme décida de lui changer les idées, mais aussi décida de faire quelques chose pour se "décoincer" un peu !

\- Ça te dirait de te baigner ?

Drago, sortit tout d'un coup de ses pensées, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Allé, enlève-moi tout ça, je t'ai déjà vu torse nu pas plus tard que ce matin de toute façon, et à l'eau !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Hermione commença à enlever ses vêtements un à un sous les yeux ébahis de Drago jusqu'à qu'il ne lui reste plus que ses sous-vêtements. En soit, c'est comme d'être en bikini, n'est-ce pas ? Drago, lui, n'en revenait pas, était-ce bien Hermione Granger en face de lui ? La fille a qui il venait de raconter les pires horreurs ?! Une fois le choc passé, il remarqua qu'Hermione était déjà prête à entrer dans l'eau, alors il enleva ses vêtements à toute vitesse pour aller la rejoindre.

\- Eh le mollusque, ramène-toi, l'eau est super bonne !

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mademoiselle, mais si ceux qui ont remplacé Hermione Granger pendant que je ne regardais pas m'entendent, s'il vous plaît gardez l'ancienne !

\- Haha, très drôle !

\- Prépare-toi, j'arrive !

\- Me préparer pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas... Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Hermione comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire par là, car dés qu'il plongea dans l'eau, il se mit à nager à toute vitesse dans sa direction; il venait pour la couler, c'est sûr ! Alors, elle se mit à nager, elle aussi, le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de Drago, mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse de ce dernier. En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il la rattrapa. Commença alors une bataille entre Drago, qui tentait d'immobiliser la jeune femme, et Hermione qui se débattait comme une diablesse, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire ! Finalement, Drago réussi à stopper tout mouvement de la brunette, mais au lieu de la couler comme elle le redoutait, il fit quelques chose de bien pire ! Il commença à la chatouiller, ce dont Hermione avait horreur tellement il y était sensible ! C'est donc les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle riait, que celle-ci supplia Drago d'arrêter. Bon prince, celui-ci lui proposa un marché:

\- D'accord, à une condition !

\- Hahaha.. dis-moi.. Hihi.. Tout ce que tu veux, mais arrête !

\- Tu dois simplement dire : "Drago Malfoy est l'homme le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré"

\- Hahahahaha.. non mais ça ne va.. Haha.. pas !

\- C'est mon unique prix, sinon je continue _ma belle_

\- Hahahahahaha... ok ok ! Drago Malfoy est l'homme...

Hermione hésita à lui donnerc ce qu'il voulait, mais elle commençait à avoir mal tellement elle riait ! Quant à Drago, il riait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, savourant sa victoire.

\- Oui ?

\- ... le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré !

\- Ah, tu vois quand tu veux !

C'est hilare qu'il s'arrêta de chatouiller Hermione. Celle-ci, qui s'était accrochée à son cou pour ne pas couler pendant qu'elle gigotait dans tous les sens, se retrouva dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Ce qui se passa entre eux ensuite, aucun des deux n'aurait pu le prévoir ! Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et même si les rires s'estompèrent, ils se sourirent, d'un sourire simple et totalement franc. Leurs yeux ne voulaient pas se lâcher, alors ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se regarder comme s'ils regardaient la plus belle chose qui leur aient été donnée de voir. Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus, tellement que leurs fronts finirent par se toucher, tandis que Drago resserrait sa prise sur le corps de la jeune femme. Ils fermèrent tout deux les yeux et Drago réduisit la faible distance qu'il restait entre leurs deux visages, et leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler. Il s'arrêta soudainement, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin, et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, Drago écrasa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

La sensation était incroyable ! C'est comme si leurs lèvres étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, leurs mouvements venaient si naturellement: alors que Drago prenait le visage d'Hermione dans sa main libre, les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient dans la chevelure du jeune Malfoy. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'arrêter. Les sensations qu'ils se procuraient étaient merveilleuses et ils savaient que ce qui était en train de se passer allait tout changer entre eux.

Malheureusement, ils finirent par être à bout de souffle et rompirent le contact de leurs lèvres. Alors leurs yeux se croisèrent... et ils éclatèrent d'un rire qui respirait le bonheur ! Mais la réalité les rattrapèrent bien vite, car derrière les arbres, des silhouettes encapuchonnées semblaient venir dans leur direction, certainement attirées par leurs rires. Paniqués, ils se lâchèrent et foncèrent vers le rivage pour s'habiller et se préparer au cas où ces personnes auraient de mauvaises intentions. A peine furent-ils habillés, que Drago fût attrapé par derrière, sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre.

Il s'agissait d'Aurors en mission pour le retrouver. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, s'exprima.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle ! Monsieur Malfoy ne vous fera plus aucun mal.

\- Du mal ? Mais il ne m'a absolument rien fait !

\- Je vois... il n'empêche que nous l'emmenons à Azkaban, il doit être jugé pour crimes de guerre dans une semaine.

\- Dans une semaine ?! Mais cela laisse que peu de temps pour préparer une défense !

\- Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, personne ne voudra défendre un mangemort lors de son procès, en tout cas aucun d'entre eux n'a encore été défendu jusqu'à présent...

\- Et bien moi je le défendrai !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il fût attrapé, Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago. Celui-ci regardait au sol. Agenouillé par terre et les mains attachées dans le dos, il semblait déjà vaincu. Alors, la jeune femme tomba à genoux devant lui, releva la tête du blondinet et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te promets pas que tu seras libre, mais je vais faire tout ce que je pourrai pour alléger ta peine ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te crois Drago Malfoy...

Celui-ci la regardait dans les yeux et, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il y trouva, mais il lui sourit. Ensuite, elle déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue, se releva alors que les Aurors relevaient le jeune homme et ne pu se résoudre à le regarder partir. Elle n'ouvrit ses yeux, humides de larmes, qu'après avoir entendu le "pop" typique d'un transplanage...

* * *

*Se cache sous sa couette en attendant vos réactions*

RDV le 09/11,

Bisous,

Nana'


	6. Le jour du jugement

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Des millions de fois désolée pour ces 3 jours de retard, c'était la folie entre le sport, l'unif, la famille, le chéri, les amis,... je n'ai pas eu une minute pour me poser. Je profite donc de ce long week-end, beaucoup plus calme, pour avancer dans l'écriture, et j'espère ne plus être en retard à l'avenir !

Donc, après ce chapitre 5 lourd en rebondissement, voici un chapitre charnière avant le début des chapitres uniquement dans le "présent" (l'année 2003). Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé lors du procès de Drago :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il y a un peu moins d'action :x N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, les conseils sont toujours les bienvenus :)

Comme d'habitude, un ENORME merci aux reviewers ! Alors merci à Snapy49, Swangranger, Slythondor7456, Dramione love, Damelith et Petit-plume :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le jour du jugement**

 _Retour en 2003_

\- Waow... je t'avoue que je m'attendais à du lourd, mais à ce point là ! Que tu aies éprouvé de tels sentiments pour Drago Malfoy... en seulement 2 jours ! Bon sang Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire s'il revient ? Que vas-tu dire à Ron ?!

\- Mais.. ça ne se contrôle pas Ginny ! Et puis.. nous étions encore des gamins il y 5 ans ! Des gamins qui ont connu la guerre, mais des gamins quant même. Nous avons tous beaucoup grandi depuis: tu es mariée et maman, je suis fiancée à Ron et notre relation, même si elle n'est pas toujours rose, est harmonieuse et stable. Je ne vais certainement pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air pour un Drago amnésique... même pour Drago tout court ! Et nous ne dirons rien à Ron, tu l'as promis...

\- Oh oui c'est vrai... Je ne pensais plus à l'amnésie... tu penses qu'il se souviendra de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Et même de toi, tout simplement ?!

Ginny s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sa montre, offerte par Hermione pour son dernier Noël d'ailleurs.

\- Oh Bon sang ! Il est déjà si tard ? Désolée ma belle, je vais devoir te laisser, James m'attend sûrement déjà. Mais passe à la maison demain soir ! Les garçons sont à un dîner d'affaires pour discuter "dispositions de sécurité". Nous dirons que tu me tiens compagnie pour garder James et nous pourrons continuer notre conversation. De mon côté, je vais cuisiner mon cher époux à propos de cette folle histoire de réinsertion!

\- Reste tout de même discrète, il risquerait de se poser des questions si tu insistes trop ! La dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'Harry ait des soupçons...

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! La discrétion, ça me connaît.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! Va-y, je te libère, à demain Ginny.

\- A demain, Madame la Directrice !

Ginny s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule au milieu du restaurant bondé, perdue dans ses pensées. Raconter toute cette histoire à Ginny a déterré des souvenirs et des sentiments volontairement bien enfuis depuis des années. Alors, sur le chemin du retour au ministère, son esprit voguait quelques part 5 ans auparavant. Hermione se remémorait ce dont elle n'avait pas fait part à Ginny, le procès de Drago...

 _FLASHBACK_

Hermione se retrouvait pour la première fois au Ministère depuis la chasse aux horcruxes. L'immense hall d'entrée l'impressionnait et elle ne rappelait pas trop où se situait les salles d'audience, était donné que la dernière fois elle s'était contentée de suivre Dolores Ombrage. Elle avait bien tenté de demander des indications à Harry, mais Ron s'était exclamé : "Si _Madame_ souhaite défendre un mangemort malgré l'avis de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît, _Madame_ n'a qu'à se débrouiller toute seule jusqu'au bout!". Alors, Harry, qui n'avait pas voulu prendre parti, préféra ne rien dire plutôt que de dire quelques chose qui le mettrait dans une position délicate, même si c'était un prise de position en soit d'après Hermione. Malgré ses arguments, Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne laissait pas "crever cette sale fouine de Malfoy", et Harry, même s'il comprenait un peu, ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Alors, elle demanda à 3 personnes différentes, au fur et à mesure du chemin, de lui indiquer les ascenseurs et couloirs à emprunter.

Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, elle n'avait réussi à négocier que 5 minutes pour parler à Drago avant l'audience, et elle était très nerveuse vu que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Une longue semaine après leur baiser, auquel elle n'avait cessé de repenser: qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Du désir uniquement sur l'instant ou une attirance plus profonde ? Comment se comporter l'un par rapport à l'autre à présent ? Mais surtout.. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait _pour elle_ ? Elle qui était sûre d'aimer Ron, comment ses sentiments ont-ils pu complètement s'envoler en présence de Drago ?

Enfin, elle arriva à bout de cette suite de couloirs sombres et sans fin. Elle frappa à la seule porte qui était entourée de gardes, qui ne la laissèrent passer qu'après avoir vérifier son identité grâce à sa baguette. Elle entra dans une toute petite pièce faiblement éclairée, seulement équipée d'une table et de deux chaises. L'une des chaises était déjà occupée par un Drago blafard et amaigri.. il avait l'air tellement vulnérable. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la détermination d'Hermione à l'aider à sortir de cet enfer ! Elle s'installa sur la chaise disponible, tout en observant Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas daigner la regarder depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Alors, Hermione prit la parole en premier:

"- Drago, comment vas-tu ?... Tu m'entends ?

Drago ne releva toujours pas la tête, alors Hermione continua à parler, et sa voix augmentait en volume au fur à mesure face à l'indifférence de son "client".

\- Ecoute Drago, nous n'avons que 5 minutes, alors je n'irai pas par 4 chemins... ça va être compliqué. J'ai préparé la meilleure défense que j'ai pu avec tout les éléments dont tu m'as fait part. Tu seras sous véritasérum, donc j'espère que tu n'as rien omis lors de nos 2 jours à l'auberge. Quoi qu'il en soit, parle uniquement quand on te pose une question, je me charge du reste. Je ne sais pas ce que je représente pour toi, mais moi je tien.. Bref, je te jure sur ma vie que je vais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ta peine soit la moins élevée possible et si possible, te sortir de ce trou !

Devant l'animosité dont faisait preuve Hermione, le jeune homme releva la tête lentement, plongea ses yeux gris acier dans les prunelles chocolat de son avocate de fortune et lui sourit, certes faiblement, mais c'est tout ce dont il était capable.

\- Je sais que tu feras tout ce que tu pourras, même si j'ai bien peur que cela suffise. Durant cette semaine d'emprisonnement, je me suis préparé au pire, car je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne passe pas la nuit. Mais dans tous les cas, je te crois Hermione Granger. Et vu que tu n'as pas réussi à finir ta phrase tout à l'heure, je vais le faire pour toi: j'ai découvert une autre fille pendant ces 2 jours que celle que j'ai détesté au plus haut point pendant 7 ans, et c'est complètement dingue mais, moi aussi je pense que je tiens à toi. J'ai eu le temps de repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.. tout est écrit dans une lettre qui a été déposée sur ton bureau par un des gardes qui m'accompagnent. Tu pourras aller la chercher après le procès, je ne voulais pas que tu la lises avant, il faut que tu restes concentrée. Maintenant, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander cela, mais pourrais-tu te rapprocher, s'il te plaît ?

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux suite au discours de Drago, ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se précipita vers lui. Celui-ci s'était relevé et l'accueilli à bras ouvert. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant la minute qu'il leur restait. Finalement, en entendant le bruit annonçant l'ouverture de la porte, Drago déposa un baiser furtif sur le front d'Hermione avant de la repousser légèrement. Il était hors de question qu'on la découvre lovée dans ses bras. Il était sûr qu'elle avait déjà assez d'ennuis avec ses amis en le défendant lors de son procès, alors si on les découvrait comme cela, il ne préférait pas penser aux conséquences !

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

Hermione, qui avait très bien compris ce que Drago voulait dire par là, répondit sans hésiter:

\- Personne ne m'empêchera de faire ce que je crois juste de faire. Personne ne m'empêchera de défendre mes idées, Drago.

\- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Les gardes vinrent alors auprès de Drago et l'emmenèrent avec eux.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, votre entretien avec le prévenu Drago Malfoy est terminé. Nous allons à présent l'emmener dans la salle d'audience. Vous pouvez nous suivre, mais il vous est imposé de rester à minimum 2 mètres de distance et aucun contact entre vous et le prévenu n'est autorisé. Ai-je été clair ?

\- Très clair. Je vous suis.

Alors, ils se mirent en route et traversèrent le couloir qui menait à la salle d'audience dans un silence de mort. Hermione essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, concentrée sur son plaidoyer. Drago, quant à lui, n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux qu'à cet instant. Il avait littéralement remis sa vie entre les mains de la personne qu'il avait haï le plus, juste après Harry Potter, durant toute son adolescence. Mais, même s'il était conscient qu'Hermione était beaucoup trop jeune pour une telle tâche, il avait totalement confiance en elle. De plus, il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant car, seul, il n'aurait certainement eu aucune chance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'audience, ils furent frappés par la taille du jury; il n'y avait plus une seule place disponible ! Tout le monde voulait être présent pour le procès du fils Malfoy. Hermione, qui analysait déjà la foule face à elle, réprima un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle repéra Harry parmi les membres du jury. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air désolé avant de détourner son regard vers Drago. Même si elle était surprise qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, Hermione comprenait. On lui avait certainement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit pour assurer sa sécurité, c'est ce qui était conseillé aux membres d'un jury afin d'assurer leur sécurité et éviter d'être menacés ou corrompus.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent tout à coup au milieu de la salle et Hermione remarqua qu'on attachait Drago à une chaise. Ensuite, ils lui firent boire une fiole, certainement celle qui contenait le véritasérum, et ils retournèrent se placer des deux côtés de l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione, quant à elle, resta debout devant l'estrade sur la laquelle était installé l'ensemble du magenmagot. La présidente de l'assemblée prit alors la parole.

\- Audience disciplinaire du 12 mai 1998 ayant pour objet les infractions commises par Drago Malfoy. Interrogateur, Mafalda Hopkins. Témoin de la défense, Hermione Jean Granger. Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont: l'utilisation du sort impardonnable "Doloris" à de nombreuses reprises et le meurtre de deux personnes suite l'utilisation du sort impardonnable "Avada Kedavra". Bien entendu, Drago Malfoy est aussi accusé d'être un mangemort depuis l'âge de ses 16 ans. La peine maximale encourue est le baiser du détraqueur. Ma question sera donc la suivante: Avez-vous effectivement été mangemort, à la solde de Vous-savez-Qui, durant un peu moins de deux ans, et reconnaissez-vous l'ensemble des charges retenues contre vous ?

\- En effet, j'en ai été un et j'ai commis... ce que vous avez dit. Comme expliqué dans mon dossier, j'ai été enrôlé...

\- Oui, oui, vous aurez l'occasion de vous... _défendre_ plus tard. Mais vous ne niez pas avoir été un mangemort et avoir commis des atrocités, c'était mon unique question. Je passe maintenant la parole à la défense. Comme convenu, vous avez quinzaines minutes Mademoiselle Granger.

\- Merci Madame la Présidente. Mesdames et Messieurs du jury, bonjour. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me nomme Hermione Granger, et pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suppose que vous vous demandez certainement ce que je fais ici, à défendre un mangemort avéré, quand mon implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus à prouver. Eh bien, je suis là pour défendre le jeune homme assis au milieu de cette pièce, mon camarade de classe et ennemi de toujours, car je le crois non pas coupable, mais lui aussi victime de cette guerre. Il m'a raconté son histoire.. Et bien qu'il ait fait des choses innommables, il ne mérite pas le sort qu'il lui est réservé. Je vais donc tenter, durant les 14 minutes qu'il me reste, de vous convaincre que Drago Malfoy n'est pas un bourreau, mais une autre victime de cette guerre, qui nous a tous tant fait souffrir.

A partir de là, Hermione raconta toute l'histoire, résumée, mais sans rien omettre. Elle questionnait le jeune homme, sous véritasérum, à des moments clés pour ponctuer son discours. On entendait alors souvent des exclamations et des chuchotements du côté des membres du jury, tantôt étonnés, tantôt terrifiés. A chaque fois, la jeune femme analysait les réactions afin d'orienter son plaidoyer, afin de le rendre le plus percutant possible. Cela se passait tellement bien qu'elle en venait même à espérer libérer complètement Drago !

Lorsque les 15 minutes qui lui étaient imparties furent terminées, les gardes les invitèrent à attendre derrière la porte pendant que le jury délibérait. Une fois la porte refermée, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, la faisant tourbillonner dans les airs.

\- Je ne pensais pas te dire cela un jour Hermione Granger, mais tomber sur toi par hasard est peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé ! Tu as été épatante ! Je ne penses pas qu'on aurait pu me défendre de meilleure manière, ils étaient tous accrochés à tes lèvres.

\- Merci Drago, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là ! Mais, s'il te plaît, repose-moi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la hauteur...

\- Oh oui pardon.

\- Ne nous emballons tout de même pas, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, et je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, mais je ne pense pas que nous obtiendrons ta libération complète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, être encore en vie ce soir sera déjà une grande victoire pour moi. Je n'aurai eu aucune chance sans toi, alors merci.

Drago adressa alors à Hermione le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait jamais vu. La jeune femme dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter au coup du blondinet, mais elle se rappela très vite où elle se trouvait, et le visage de Ron frappa son esprit. Alors elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, même si elle doutait que le sien soit aussi éblouissant, et ils allèrent s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, Drago commença et s'impatienter, se leva et fit les 100 pas le long de la portion de couloir qui leur était attribuée.

\- Pourquoi cela prend-t-il autant de temps ? C'est à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile de lever sa main quand il faut, non ?! Cette attente me tue littéralement !

\- Calme-toi Drago, si débat il y a, cela ne peut être qu'en ta faveur. Cela signifie qu'il y a des gens qui ont écouté ton histoire, et qui ne sont pas d'accord de te donner la peine maximale ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Me calmer ?! Tu me demandes de me calmer alors que la sort de MA VIE est en jeu ?! Moi qui croyais que tu était intelligente... De plus, cela fait 1 semaine que je ne penses qu'à ça, enfermé dans une cellule miteuse, avec 3 bouchées de pain par jour pour seule nourriture, 3 heures de sommeil par nuit grand maximum, à me demander à quel point cela fait mal de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ! Alors, non, je ne vais pas me calmer !

Hermione était abasourdie par l'animosité dont il faisait preuve face à elle ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant angoissé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter toute sa frustration sur elle ! Même si elle comprenait sa réaction, elle était bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire !

\- Ecoute-moi bien Drago Malfoy ! Je suis la seule personne à être de ton côté, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors, bien qu'étant affamé, fatigué et angoissé, je te serais grée de ne pas passer tes foutus nerfs sur ma personne, parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas passé une semaine très agréable, et je peux être au moins aussi menaçante que toi ! Alors, tu vas venir t'asseoir à côté de moi, et nous allons continuer à attendre sans nous énerver, comme des personnes civilisées !

C'était au tour de Drago d'être abasourdi ! Depuis quand cette fille avait-elle autant de répondant ? On dirait que la partie de son cerveau qui gère la répartie a décuplé de volume en l'espace de 10 jours. Mais, bien que cela l'embêtait fortement, il était obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. C'était la seule personne à le défendre et il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer à ce point ingrat. C'est, donc, non désireux de continuer cette conversation houleuse, qu'il alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione.

Ils continuèrent d'attendre pendant presque 20 minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les chercher. Ils retournèrent dans la salle d'audience et Drago alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur la chaise centrale, mais cette fois, personne ne vint pour l'attacher. Hermione, quant à elle, se tenait debout, à côté de lui, attendant la tombée du verdict. Elle tenta un contact visuel avec Harry, mais celui-ci parlait avec son voisin de droite, qu'elle reconnu pour être le gérant de la librairie Fleury & Bott. Mafalda Hopkins arriva enfin en haut de l'estrade et annonça le verdict:

\- Les membres du jury ont rendu leur verdict. Nous nous excusons pour cette longue attente, mesdames et messieurs, mais c'est la première fois que le cas d'un mangemort suscite un tel débat et une telle division d'opinions. Le jury est tout de même arrivé à un compromis. Le prévenu Drago Malfoy est condamné à 8 ans d'enfermement à la prison d'Azkaban, avec sursis. De plus, à la lumière des arguments de Mlle Granger, les cas de certains mangemorts ayant des antécédents similaires à Mr Malfoy seront ré-examinés. Il s'agit de Mesdemoiselles Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Mlle Pansy Parkinson, Mr Blaise Zabini, Mr Terence Higgs et Mlle Millicent Bulstrode. Mlle Granger, vous avez 5 minutes d'entretien privé avec le prévenu avant qu'il ne soit emmener dans l'aile de haute sécurité d'Azkaban, zone inaccessible aux visiteurs.

Hermione se retourna alors vers Drago, et remarqua que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il allait vivre ! Il n'était condamné qu'à 8 ans avec sursis, alors qu'il aurait pu mourir cette nuit... il n'est croyait pas ses oreilles... Hermione avait réussi à lui sauver la vie ! Même s'il n'aurait jamais parié sur son aide, voilà qu'il avait une dette éternelle envers elle, qui l'aurais-cru ?! Il se leva et tout deux furent escortés par 3 gardes dans la petite pièce qu'ils occupaient quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Drago, je suis vraiment désolée... Je n'ai pas réussi... J'espérais pouvoir te libérer...

C'était tout elle ça ! Il n'y a qu'Hermione Granger pour ne jamais être pleinement satisfaite avant d'avoir obtenu le résultat maximum ! Et voilà qu'elle se confondait en excuse, en larmes, après lui avoir évité la peine de mort ! Il s'empressa donc de la rassurer. Il prit son visage dans ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Tu pleures alors que tu viens de me sauver la vie, et pas seulement la mienne qui plus est ! Ton plaidoyer a même convaincu le magenmagot de revoir à la baisse la peine d'emprisonnement d'autres élèves de Serpentard, qui étaient dans la même situation familiale que moi. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, car tu n'aurais été satisfaite de toi-même qu'après avoir réussi à me rendre ma liberté, mais tu as déjà fait beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que c'est 8 ans dans une vie ? Et encore ! Avec sursis, nous pouvons imaginer que je sorte après 5 ans pour bonne conduite. Alors, merci Hermione.

La jeune femme, émue par le discours de Drago, était prise d'une drôle d'émotion, elle émettait des sanglots entre le rire et les pleurs. Ce que Drago ne voyait pas, c'est que même si elle était consciente d'avoir sauver plus d'une vie, elle avait le cœur serré de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir avant plusieurs années. Et cela faisait beaucoup plus mal que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue...

\- Eh bien, de rien. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te tenir tranquille pendant les 5 prochaines années et revenir parmi nous.

\- Haha, oui, on dirait bien. Je souhaitais aussi te présenter mes excuses. Ces 10 derniers jours j'ai bousculé ta vie, je n'en avais pas le droit, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Mais, tu as une vie magnifique et bien remplie qui t'attend, alors, même si je n'oublierai _jamais_ ce que tu as fait pour moi et ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je te souhaite de m'oublier et de profiter de la belle vie que tu mérite Hermione Granger. Et, qui sait, nous nous recroiserons peut-être par hasard dans quelques années au détour d'une rue ou d'un couloir.

\- Drago...

\- Chut, n'en dis pas plus s'il plaît. Lis la lettre que je t'ai laissée et répond-y s'il t'en prend l'envie. Je crois que si je n'ai pas droit aux visites, j'ai au moins le droit de recevoir du courrier.

\- D'accord, je répondrai.

Alors Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha du jeune homme, qui tenait toujours son visage au creu de ses mains. Lentement, celui-ci se pencha et embrassa la brunette avec douceur. Celle-ci répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, car ce baiser n'était autre que ce qu'il était : un baiser d'adieu. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'ouvrir, et Drago sortit après avoir fait un petit signe de la main à sa sauveuse.

Hermione, seule au milieu de cette petite pièce sombre se mit alors à pleurer sa perte...

 _Retour en 2003_

C'est donc, les larmes aux yeux au souvenir de ce jour, qu'Hermione entra dans son bureau, ferma la porte à clé et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Alors, elle émit un profond soupir, et ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait derrière elle, et en sortit la fameuse lettre. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elle n'y avait plus touchée. Elle la prit dans ses mains et tout en la lisant, remarqua qu'elle comportait encore des traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées lors de sa première lecture.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _C'est enfin aujourd'hui que mon sort sera scellé et je sais que si j'ai une petite chance de m'en sortir, ce sera grâce à toi._ _S'il s'avère que le verdict m'est défavorable, je te demanderai d'arrêter de lire cette missive. Par contre, s'il s'avère que, grâce à toi, je survive à ce procès, je voudrais que tu continues de lire s'il te plaît._

 _Cette lettre, je l'écris pour te remercier et pour te demander pardon. Je te remercie de m'avoir écouter, de m'avoir cru et enfin, merci d'avoir apporté une once de bonheur dans ma triste vie lors de nos 2 jours à l'auberge. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'ai autant ri et de la dernière fois où j'ai ressenti des choses aussi fortes._

 _Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je voudrais te demander pardon. Pardon de m'être comporté comme un con durant toutes ces années. Tu sais maintenant ce qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais, mais je souhaitais te présenter quant même des excuses pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai fait subir._

 _Voilà, à présent je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une belle vie Hermione Granger. Qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur, de réussite dans ce que entreprend, et de gens qui t'aiment, et je suis sûr qu'il y en aura. Ne pense plus à moi, ne t'en veux pas trop de ce qui arrivé entre nous, continue de tracer ta route. Mais, si je viens à être libre à nouveau, je serais ravi de te revoir, même juste pour prendre un café, afin que tu m'expliques ce qu'est devenue ta vie, et, qui sait, nous pourrions peut-être devenir.. amis ? Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

 _Drago._

Elle repose la lettre, et se mit à nouveau à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Car cette lettre, écrite à 5 ans, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, elle n'y a jamais répondu.

* * *

Voilààààà, fin des Flashbacks les amis ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

à Mercredi,

Nana'


	7. Immoralité

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Désolée de mon absence la semaine dernière, c'était juste LA FOLIE dans tous les domaines ! Promis, même si elles sont toujours chargées, mes prochaines semaines seront plus calmes, et donc plus propices à l'écriture :) Heureusement ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis 1 semaine (je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de le taper à l'ordi depuis) et donc, c'était juste le retaper et vérifier les fautes ^^ J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, promis je ferai des efforts pour assurer toutes les semaines !

Nous sommes donc au Chapitre 7, je suis super contente d'y être enfin arrivée :D Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps pour mettre en place le contexte, mais je ne me rendais pas compte du nombre de mots qu'il faut pour développer une simple idée ! Et puis, ainsi, nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, après ce chapitre, tout le monde connaîtra la position de tous les personnages principaux de l'histoire et les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer ;) Le chapitre est un peu moins long, mais riche en informations !

Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Place à la lecture !

Ps: un tout grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers qui me mettent du baume au cœur à chaque chapitre: Swangranger, Arwengeld, Maxine3482, Damelith, dramione love et Snapy49

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Immoralité:**

Après avoir déterré tous ces souvenirs et s'être intensément replongée dans le passé, il était maintenant temps pour Hermione de revenir dans le présent. C'est donc, fidèle à elle-même, malgré la culpabilité, et après avoir pleuré tout son soûl, que la jeune femme décida de reprendre le cours de sa vie, exactement comme il y a un peu plus de 5 ans. En effet, elle avait mûrement réfléchi, et avait décidé de ne pas laisser sa vie être influencée par une "amourette" de quelques jours. Malgré la peine que cela lui avait infligé, elle s'était persuadée que Ron était son avenir et que Drago ne devrait plus rien représenter pour elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer, pour la stabilité de sa vie et pour sa santé mentale, qu'elle n'aurait pas à croiser Drago, si toute fois il revenait.

Alors, le lendemain, Hermione reprit tranquillement son quotidien: rituel du matin en compagnie de Ron, jusqu'aux portes du Ministère, pour ensuite aller travailler tous les deux, chacun de son côté. Croiser toujours les mêmes personnes, toujours les mêmes embrassades de convenances et les mêmes sourires hypocrites, pour finir par aller s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau, sous le regard compatissant de Marie, sa secrétaire depuis maintenant 2 ans. La jeune femme était comme dans un état second, elle n'avait jamais été aussi amorphe, se forçant au déni alors que l'angoisse ne faisait que se renforcer au fil des jours.

Marie l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué, mais elle se garda bien d'en parler à sa patronne, il ne servait à rien de rajouter un soucis de plus à cette pauvre âme qui pensait être discrète. Parce que, bien sûr, elle avait entendu que ses collègues se posaient pas mal de questions ! De la directrice accro au contrôle, Hermione était passée à la supérieure distraite et je-m-enfoutiste ! Et ce comportement continua en s'aggravant suite à la soirée entre filles passée chez Ginny. Quant à Ron, trop effrayé par ce que cela pouvait cacher, plutôt que d'essayer de découvrir le problème, préféra se taire.

Cependant, le troisième jour après sa confidence au restaurant, la brunette, ainsi que tous les directeurs de département du ministère, reçurent une même lettre: ils étaient tous convoqués pour une réunion d'urgence à propos de la réinsertion des mangemorts. Hermione reçu cette lettre comme un véritable électrochoc; cela ne l'aida pas à se concentrer sur son travail... Malheureusement pour elle, les heures s'égrainèrent rapidement et le moment de la réunion arriva.

Malgré la proposition de Harry de passer à son bureau pour y aller ensemble, la jeune femme décida de s'y rendre seule afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car elle fût étonnée de trouver Ron assis sur une chaise en entrant dans la salle de réunion. Il n'était pourtant pas responsable des Aurors, si ? Aurait-elle été si inattentive pour avoir manqué une telle information ? Son trouble était certainement lisible sur les traits de son visage, car le rouquin se justifia avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Bullet était absent aujourd'hui et Paterson est sur le terrain. On m'a demandé d'assister à la réunion au pied levé.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, c'est super ! Ils te donnent de plus en plus de responsabilités, c'est génial pour ta carrière Ron !

\- Tu sais très bien que cela m'importe peu. Je ne souhaite pas gravir les échelons pour finalement moisir dans un bureau ! Ma place est sur le terrain avec les autres Aurors.

\- Oui, je sais tout le bien que tu penses des postes à décisions, nous en avons suffisamment parlé du temps où Harry devait choisir le rôle qu'il aurait au sein du Ministère. C'est dommage, tu as tellement de potentiel pour devenir un leader...

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que tu trompes ! De toute façon ce n'est pas ce que je veux et tu le sais parfaitement Hermione !

Le côté carriériste de la jeune femme avait toujours été un sujet de discorde au sein de leur couple, voire même au sein de leur trio ! Alors que le fait d'être la meilleure possible obsédait Hermione, Ron souhaitait juste être un homme d'action, sur le terrain le plus longtemps que son corps le permettrait. Mais depuis 3 ans, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de remettre _son potentiel_ sur le tapis, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement ! De plus, et c'est surtout là que le bas blesse, alors que Ron souhaitait juste une situation stable pour fonder leur famille, Hermione se débrouillait toujours pour repousser à plus tard ses projets au nom de _leurs carrières._ C'est pour cela que les amoureux n'ont emménager officiellement ensemble que depuis un peu plus de 2 ans, et que le mariage et les enfants sont encore un obscure projet.

C'est donc au beau milieu d'une atmosphère électrique qu'Harry débarqua, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Olala... au vu de vos têtes, vous vous êtes encore disputés vous deux ! Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas de règlement de compte durant toute la réunion, est-ce bien clair ?! Les problèmes de couple n'ont rien à faire au bureau, ils restent à la maison !

\- Oui, très clair..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous saurons nous tenir !

Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se calmèrent, même s'ils savaient que la discussion de s'arrêterait pas là. Alors qu'Harry et Ron discutaient du prochain match de Quidditch de Ginny, Hermione se replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes attendues soient arrivées. Le dernier arrivé ne fût nul autre que le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole, immédiatement après avoir fermé la porte:

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir réussi à libérer un peu de votre temps à la dernière minute pour cette réunion. N'y allons pas par quatre chemins, comme annoncé, celle-ci portera sur la prochaine réinsertion des mangemorts dans notre société. Premièrement, avant même de parler de ce en quoi le programme consiste, je souhaitais vous annoncer qui sont les prisonniers d'Azkaban qui ont été sélectionnés pour ce programme. Il s'agit de ceux que notre chère Directrice du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, Hermione Granger ici présente, avait qualifiés de "victimes de guerre", c'est-à-dire : Pansy Parkinson, les soeurs Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Terence Higgs et, enfin, Drago Malfoy.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur lorsque le Ministre prononça le nom de blond, et confirma ses craintes: ils allaient être réinsérés dans la société, et pas n'importe comment ! Certainement ici même, au Ministère... Avant de partir vers des pensées bien trop douloureuses, la brunette reprit ses esprits et remarqua un détail qui clochait dans la liste des noms.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur le Ministre, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Millicent Bulstrode ? Elle fait partie de ces victimes de guerre autant que Pansy Parkinson, pourtant vous ne l'avez pas sélectionnée pour le programme, pour quelles raisons ?

\- Mademoiselle Bulstrode est, malheureusement, décédée accidentellement...

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "accidentellement" ? Elle est tombée dans les escaliers ?

\- En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'un accident.. conventionnel. Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester strictement confidentiel! De toute façon, s'il vous prenait l'envie de rendre cette information publique, je nierai en bloc et vous ne trouverez aucune preuve de ce que je vais vous expliquer. Mademoiselle Bulstrode n'a pas supporté.. le traitement aussi bien que les autres prisonniers.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire, avec le plus grand calme du monde, que le traitement l'a tuée ?! Mais bon sang, que leur avez-vous fait ?!

\- Mademoiselle Granger, je vous demanderai de vous calmer ! Je n'ai absolument aucun compte à vous rendre, mais je vais tout de même répondre à votre question, je n'ai rien à vous cacher. Comme vous le savez, nous avons effectuer une élimination sélective de la mémoire de certains ex-mangemorts, ceux dont j'ai cité les noms précédemment, afin qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de Voldemort, de son idéologie, ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec lui. Nous voulions commencer cela sur les sujets les plus jeunes, car le nombre de souvenirs à remplacer est moindre en comparaison avec les mangemorts de longue date.

Malheureusement, même après 1 an de recherche et après avoir effectué tous les tests nécessaires au préalable, Millicent Bulstrode n'a pas supporté le traitement. Après autopsie, il semble que ce soit une erreur humaine qui soit à l'origine de ce terrible accident, car elle a reçu une dose plus importante que les autres, et nous ignorons toujours pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre stratégie était de _ronger_ de l'intérieur certains souvenirs, et de les remplacer par des souvenirs neufs et inoffensifs.

\- Ingénieux!

\- Monstrueux tu veux dire Ron ! N'est-ce pas ? C'est complètement inhumain ! Vous leurs avez enlevés tous leurs souvenirs pour en mettre de nouveaux, vous les avez formatés comme bon vous semblait ! Cela s'appelle un vol d'identité et cela est purement et simplement IMMORAL ! Et cela a même provoqué la MORT ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Et si cela fait 1 an que vous développez ce traitement, comment cela se fait-il que nous n'entendons parler de ce programme que depuis 3 jours ?! Si cela n'avait pas fonctionné, je suppose que la prison d'Azkaban aurait vécu un _dramatique_ accident entraînant la mort tragique de 7 ex-mangemorts ! Je me trompe ? De plus certains d'entre eux allaient bientôt passer devant le juge pour être relâchés pour bonne conduite, mais je suppose que ça vous le saviez ! Que c'était même l'échéance de votre fabuleux _programme_! Ce n'est pas un gouvernement, mais une dictature, et je suppose que tu étais au courant depuis le début Harry ?!

Tous furent abasourdis par la virulences des paroles d'Hermione. Tous sauf Harry et Ron, même s'ils furent choqués par la dureté de ses propros, ils ne furent pas étonnés de ses opinions. Il n'empêche qu'Harry se serait bien abstenu de répondre à sa meilleure amie, car elle avait vu juste, et cela avait été une torture de garder cela pour lui. Cela faisait plus de 2 ans que le cabinet du Ministre planchait sur une idée pour minimiser les risques de récidive à la sortie des anciens mangemorts, et ainsi garantir la sécurité de chacun. Si seulement elle savait que ce programme était bien en-dessous, au niveau immoralité, que certaines autres propositions du Ministre.. Etant le seul à avoir mûrement réfléchi les atouts de cette disposition, et le seul à savoir comme désamorcer la bombe "Hermione Granger", le balafré décida de prendre la parole.

\- Tu ne vois que le mauvais aspect des choses Hermione, essaie de comprendre autrement. Drago et les autres allaient bientôt être relâchés et c'est un danger, mais pas seulement pour les autres ! Nous n'avions pas de garantie qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tournent mal, c'est vrai. Mais pense aux proches de leurs victimes en recherche de vengeance, s'ils étaient revenus comme si de rien n'était, ils seraient tous morts dans la semaine... Avec cette méthode, ils seront plus facilement acceptés!

\- Comme tu es naïf, Harry! N'importe qui peut mal tourner, est-ce pour cela qu'on formate toute la planète ?! Et une perte de mémoire n'arrêtera certainement quelqu'un qui nourrit sa vengeance depuis tant d'années, tu le sais très bien!

\- Je prends le pari, et Ron est d'accord avec moi! Rend-toi à l'évidence que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le plus grand nombre!

\- Jamais! Si j'ai voulu travailler au ministère, c'est justement pour défendre ceux qui ne le peuvent pas! Les minorités incomprises! Alors, plus que sur quiconque, tu sais très bien que cet argument "du plus grand nombre" ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, Harry Potter !

L'atmosphère ne pouvait pas être plus tendue ! Un combat faisait rage entre deux des personnes les plus importantes du Ministère de la Magie, et personne n'osait intervenir. Hermione, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils la décevaient tellement tous les deux! Elle qui pensait s'être liée d'amitié, et même plus dans le cas de Ron, avec des personnes intelligentes et ouvertes d'esprit, elle découvrait que ce ne sont que des trouillards, préférant la facilité plutôt de que de trouver une solution plus satisfaisante pour tout le monde... La déception était immense pour la brunette. Le silence commençait réellement à devenir pesant, alors Mr le Ministre prit sur lui d'enchaîner:

\- Bien que ce débat soit fort intéressant et que, je le pense, il pourrait durer des heures, cela ne change rien à la décision, certes difficile, que nous avons prise. Le programme a été mis en route, les prisonniers sont prêts à être réinsérés et nous allons maintenant passer à la répartition dans les différents département. Réinsérer les prisonniers au sein même du Ministère est un message fort envoyé à la société. Nous montrons à tous que nous croyons à la réussite de notre programme, nous envoyons un message fort à tous les habitants de Londres et du monde sorcier en général. La répartition s'est effectuée en fonction des résultats des prisonniers à un test d'aptitude et aussi en fonction du nombre d'employés au sein de chaque Département. Ainsi, voici la liste, qui vous sera envoyée à tous: Le département de la justice accueillera mesdemoiselles Astoria et Daphné Greengrass. Ron, vous accueillerez Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson et Monsieur Blaise Zabini en tant que novices pour devenir Aurors. Mr Terence Higgs ira étudier les moldus avec vous Arthur. Et bien entendu, Monsieur Drago Malfoy sera supervisé par Mademoiselle Granger au sein du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

Hermione, qui avait cessé de respirer lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se tramait, n'en revenait pas... Elle allait devoir cotoyer Drago TOUS LES JOURS ! Un Drago Malfoy amnésique, qui ne se souviendra certainement pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, et elle ne savait pas si cela était plus une peine qu'un soulagement... Accaparée par des millions de pensées, le jeune femme n'écouta la suite que d'une oreille.

\- Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer le mieux possible au sein de votre équipe, mais aussi pour expliquer la situation de la meilleure manière à vos collègues. Pour ce qui est du reste de la population, un article détaillé sortira dans la Gazette du sorcier dés demain matin. Merci encore à tous de votre présence aujourd'hui et bonne fin de journée !

Reprenant ses esprits en entendant les applaudissements de ses paires, Hermione se leva, et quitta la salle sans un regard pour personne. Elle ne souhaitait pas être suivie, même la présence de Ginny n'était pas la bienvenue, bien que la jeune maman soit habituellement son éternel soutien. Elle rentra seule du Ministère quelques heures plus tard, et trouva Ron, attablé dans la salle à manger avec seulement une verre et une bouteille de vin devant lui. En se basant sur ce que contenait encore la dite bouteille, celui-ci attendait depuis un petit moment.

\- On peut savoir où tu étais ?!

\- Ron, tu as bu ? Tu le sais très bien, j'étais..

\- ..au bureau, comme d'habitude hein ? Et oui, j'ai bu en attendant que ma femme, ou plutôt _ma fiancée_ rentre du travail. Des dossiers qui ne pouvaient pas attendre je suppose ? C'est quoi cette fois, des centaures en colère car on a abattu un arbre centenaire dans leur belle forêt ?

\- Ron ! Je ne te permets pas ! Tu sais très bien que la nature et les étoiles sont primordiales pour l'équilibre de vie des centaures, ne prend plus jamais ce ton condescendant devant moi je te prie !

\- C'est aussi chez moi ici, je prendrai le ton que je souhaite HERMIONE !

\- C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation avec toi dans cet état, je vais me coucher. Tu pourras me rejoindre quand tu te seras calmé et que tu seras débarbouillé, tu empestes !

\- Pas la peine, ne m'attend pas, j'irai dormir chez Harry ce soir.

\- Tu es ridicule! Tu vas les déranger et, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est ici que tu vis maintenant.

\- Ma présence les dérangera sûrement moins qu'à toi! Bonne soirée!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron enfila son manteau malgré les suppliques d'Hermione, qui ne s'abaissa tout de même pas à s'excuser, mais lui demandait de rester pour parler de ce qui le contrariait. Ensuite, le rouquin transplana, laissant derrière lui sa fiancée, désemparée. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce que Ron lui reprochait. Etait-ce uniquement parce qu'elle avait travaillé tard ? Parce que cela était récurant ? Ou était-ce à cause de la réunion ? Elle décida de ne pas se torturer avec cela plus longtemps, elle verrait avec Ron dés qu'il reviendrait. En attendant, elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser..

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Drago se sentait, comme était-il ? A quel point se souviendra-t-il d'elle ? Lui en voudra-t-il d'avoir manquer à sa parole en ne répondant pas à sa lettre ? Quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera bientôt fixée, car aujourd'hui nous étions le 28 août 2003, plus que 3 nuits avant le grand retour de Drago Malfoy...

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires et hypothèses avec une grande impatience ;)

A la semaine prochaine,

Nanayoukai


	8. Le Grand Retour

*Arrive sur la pointe des pieds*

Bonjouuuuuur à toutes et à tous !

Je sais, je suis impardonnable :( Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait presque un mois que j'ai pas posté un chapitre.. Entre les tournois de sport un week-end sur deux, mon chéri que j'aime bien voir de temps en temps quand même :x, ma famille, ma dernière année d'étude,.. j'en ai eu jusque là ! Promis, comme c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de me rattraper en écrivant un peu plus de chapitres ! :) (Ce seront mes pauses dans mon étude ^^)

En plus d'un planning complètement full, ce chapitre-là, je ne pouvais absolument pas me permettre de le bacler ! En effet, vous allez lire ce que, je pense, vous attendez depuis le début de l'histoire : le retour des mangemorts amnésiques ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai essayé d'y mettre tout ce que j'aime : des émotions, des rebondissements et des petites joutes verbales bien senties ^^ Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout cela tranquillement ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai aussi décidé de faire un chapitre relativement long ! (je dis relativement, car pour moi c'est beaucoup, même si je sais que d'autres auteurs de fic écrivent des chapitre 4 fois plus longs :p)

Bien sûr, je ne peux pas finir sans remercier mes fidèles (et aussi, parfois, nouveaux) reviewers : Maxine3482, Damelith, Swangranger, dramione love, Snapy49 et OliLaBulle ! :) Vous êtes mon carburant pour continuer cette fanfiction ! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le Grand retour:**

Perdue. C'était le mot. Hermione était complètement perdue ce matin-là. Le matin qu'elle avait tant redouté. Celui du 1er septembre 2003. Le réveil affichait 4h, il n'était donc absolument pas l'heure de se lever et pourtant, Hermione était bien éveillée. En fait, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Ressassant encore et encore tous les scénarios auxquels elle et Ginny avait pensés pour le déroulement de cette journée. Bien entendu, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le temps qu'il ferait et ce qu'elle mangerait au petit-déjeuner, mais bien les diverses réactions que pourraient avoir Drago Malfoy !

Sa meilleure amie penchait pour l'option "souvenir de l'amour, oubli de la haine", même si celle-ci ne souhaitait en aucun cas que le blond pique sa merveilleuse belle-sœur ! La brunette, quant à elle, trouvait cette option bien trop naïve et penchait plutôt pour une amnésique totale et irréversible, bien plus rationnelle. Et franchement, même si cela lui ferait un peu mal au cœur, elle savait pertinemment que ce serait la meilleure si elle voulait que la cohabitation avec le serpentard se passe au mieux.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait à ne plus penser à Drago, elle regardait son fiancé, endormi à côté d'elle. En effet, dés le lendemain de la dispute, qui s'avérait être la plus grosse qu'ils n'aient eue depuis des mois, Ron et Harry étaient venus s'excuser de s'être emportés à ce point-là lors de la réunion. Ils étaient aussi venu lui dire qu'ils comprenaient son point de vue, même s'ils ne le partageaient pas. Et cela suffisait à Hermione pour l'instant. De plus, elle soupçonnait l'intervention de Ginny, et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se faire pardonner, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle leurs aurait fait subir ! Ensuite, les amoureux discutèrent longuement de l'avenir de leur couple, et parvinrent à un compromis : la jeune femme promit de ne pas faire d'heures supplémentaires 2 jours d'affilé, tandis que Ron promit de ne plus lui mettre la pression pour fonder une famille ! Après tout, ils n'avaient que 23 ans ! Maintenant, reste à savoir combien de temps ce compromis tiendra.

Ainsi, ils se réconcilièrent et passèrent toute la journée dans leur canapé, emmitouflés dans une couverture, à regarder les talk-shows moldus dont Ron raffole. C'était comme si de rien était... enfin, en surface ! Car si Ron est du genre à pardonner facilement et à vite fait tourner la page, ce n'est pas le cas d'Hermione, qui a plutôt tendance à analyser la situation dans tous les sens et sous tous les angles ! C'est donc pour cela que, pendant que Ron riait aux éclats, Hermione repensait leur relation; Cela vaut-il le coup de s'accrocher en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont des attentes différentes dans la vie ? Arriveront-ils toujours à trouver des compromis satisfaisants pour l'un comme pour l'autre ? Franchement, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de choses auxquelles penser en ce moment, on lui rajoutait une crise de couple en plus ! C'est comme si l'univers tout entier s'était ligué contre elle en bousculant en seulement quelques jours toute la vie qu'elle avait réussi à construire en 5 ans ! Alors, entre ses réflexions existentielles sur son couple et son angoisse face au retour définitif de Drago Malfoy dans sa vie, on peut parfaitement comprendre les insomnies de la jeune femme.

Le réveil finit par sonner. Et si Hermione pensait que cela sonnerait le glas de son angoisse... cela ne la rendit que plus intense ! La son familier annonçait, certes, qu'elle pourrait enfin s'occuper les mains et penser à autre chose, mais aussi qu'il ne restait plus que 3 heures avant sa rencontre avec le nouveau Drago. C'est Ron qui se leva en premier, après lui avoir déposer un baiser sur le front, comme toujours. Le petit-déjeuner se passait sans anicroches, jusqu'à ce que Ron décide de rompre le silence:

"- C'est le grand jour, hein ?

\- Il semblerait, oui. Tu es inquiet ?

\- Pas vraiment, toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires ont été mises en place et nous resterons particulièrement vigilants pendant les prochaines semaines. Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai pas Drago Malfoy te faire du mal, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit !

Bien sûr.. Ron n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle s'inquiétait plus pour la sécurité de Drago que pour sa propre sécurité, mais elle préférait qu'il ignore ce détail.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait me faire du mal ?

\- Non, je ne penses pas, mais restons vigilants. Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'en parler un peu avec Harry, de cette histoire de traitement. Drago est celui qui a été le plus endoctriné, depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est donc celui dont l'esprit a été le plus modifié. Presque tout ses souvenirs ont été changés, au moins partiellement. Bien sûr, le boulot est fait par des langues de plomb, pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'ils ont vu. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il doit être moins dangereux qu'avant !

\- Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça moral tu sais.. Même si je comprends les motivations du Ministère, je n'arrive pas à cautionner de telles mesures.

\- Je sais Mione, et ton humanité et ta compassion sont des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime tant, mais tu dois comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Pansy, Blaise, Drago,... Ils se seraient tous faits lyncher si le Ministère les avait simplement laissés sortir après leur peine d'emprisonnement. Harry n'a pas pu m'en dire plus, mais ce serait la disposition la "moins pire" qu'ils aient trouvée...

Hermione, qui devait bien admettre que ses arguments étaient recevables, ne souhaitait pas se disputer de bon matin.

\- Tu as sûrement raison... Bon, il faut qu'on accélère ! Je vais finir par être en retard à ma propre réunion !

Sur ces mots, les amoureux finirent de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, Ron était déjà prêt en bas.

\- Eh bien ma chérie tu es magnifique !

En effet, la jeune femme était parfaitement manucurée, les cheveux domptés en un chignon à la fois chic et tendance, habillée d'un tailleur noir classique, néanmoins agrémenté de quelques touches de rouge par-ci par-là. Côté maquillage, elle avait misé sur un simple trait eye-liner et une touche de rouge à lèvre carmin. Elle était tout bonnement renversante !

\- Tu sais que ce sont des prisonniers que nous accueillons, pas la Reine d'Angleterre !?

\- J'aurais préféré...

Mais Ron n'entendit pas la réponse qu'Hermione avait marmonnée.

\- Je sais, mais c'est quant même une occasion un peu spéciale. Je veux avoir l'air confiante et sûre de moi, et rien de tel pour une femme, comme pour un homme d'ailleurs ! Cela commence avec une tenue professionnelle et impeccable. Je te rappelle que nous ne savons pas à quel point le traitement a affecté le comportement de Drago Malfoy. Imagine qu'il ait tout de même gardé son foutu caractère ! Il faut que je sois blindée tu comprends ? Bien sûr, toi tu es un homme d'action, ce sont plutôt vos faits d'arme qui impressionnent.

\- Oui, tu as raison. N'empêche que je frapperai quiconque louche un peu trop sur ta tenue !

\- Hihi, Calme-toi Monsieur le possessif ! Allons-y !

Ron et Hermione se rendirent alors ensemble au Ministère. L'arrivée de leurs invités de marque n'était prévue qu'une heure plus tard, mais Hermione avait organisé une petite réunion interne à son département afin d'expliquer au mieux la situation, même si tout le monde avait été mis au courant la veille par la gazette des sorciers. C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva à expliquer ce qu'impliquait la réinsertion de Drago Malfoy parmi le personnel, le comportement à adopter avec lui, surtout pour les personnes l'ayant côtoyé par le passé, devant ses 40 subordonnés. Tout le monde avait l'air plus curieux qu'effrayé, ce que apaisa quelques peu la Directrice.

Alors que ses employés commençaient à se disperser et retournaient tout petit doucement travailler, sa secrétaire, la douce Marie, s'avança.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy est là. Il attend dans votre bureau.

Crise cardiaque. Hermione n'en avait jamais fait, mais elle était persuadée que son cœur eu un raté durant quelques secondes. Il est là... dans son bureau ! Après plus de 5 ans sans l'avoir vu, après s'être posé des millions de questions, il était à quelques pièces de là et elle allait enfin obtenir des réponses... C'est donc le cœur au bord des lèvres, en compagnie de sa secrétaire dévouée, qu'elle quitta la salle réunion et se dirigea vers son bureau. Celle-ci tenta de faire la conversation, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, elle s'arrêta. Elle observait sa plaque : "Mlle Hermione Granger : Directrice" et essayait de se persuader qu'il était probablement plus stressé qu'elle. Marie, comprenant son trouble, resta derrière elle sans la presser. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, et enclencha la poignée pour entrer. Drago Malfoy se tenait là, devant elle, plus beau que jamais et dominant l'espace avec toute la classe qu'il dégageait dans son costume anthracite parfaitement taillé. Comme elle s'y attendait, la prison avait eu des effets non négligeables sur son corps : il avait maigri, mais semblait aussi un peu plus musclé. Ses cheveux aussi avaient changé, ils étaient plus courts. Mais aucun de ces changements n'avaient eu d'influence sur son charme, qui résidait en grande partie dans ses yeux et son sourire. En effet, dés l'instant où Hermione était entrée dans la pièce, le jeune homme s'était retourné, débout, les mains dans les poches et lui avait décoché son plus beau sourire en coin, mi-ironique mi-séducteur, dont lui seul avait le secret, alors qu'il la détaillait lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Le choc passé, Hermione voulu prendre la parole, mais Drago la devança:

\- Comme on se retrouve Granger! A ce que je vois les années ont été généreuses avec toi, quelle classe ! Malgré tout, j'aurais cru qu'une Miss-Je-sais-tout aussi ambitieuse que toi aurait visé une position plus élevée, je suis un peu déçu.

Eh ben.. apparemment tout n'avait pas changé ! C'est vrai que même si les insultes sur la pureté du sang avaient dû être enlevées de son vocabulaire, il n'y a aucune raison pour changer celles sur la tendance d'Hermione à toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde aient disparu. C'était le signal du retour des joutes verbales habituelles entre eux, et même si le jeune femme avait furieusement envie de lui foutre sa main dans la figure, cela la rassura un peu; Drago Malfoy n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça.

\- En fait, Malfoy, étant la Directrice de ce département, la plus jeune qu'on ait jamais connue d'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais être plus haut placée.

\- Oh ! Autant pour moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Je pensais que ma pensée était évidente. Je voulais dire une position dans un département un peu plus _intéressant et important._ Mais je vois que pour cela, c'est la célébrité qui compte, puisqu'ils ont préféré ce bon vieux Potter pour le poste.

\- Je suis parfaitement à ma place ici ! Et si tu as un problème avec _mon_ département, tu es libre de retourner moisir en prison ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'y être resté assez longtemps !

Elle n'osa pas ajouté qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir aussi bien défendu, car elle n'était pas certaine du souvenir qu'il avait de son procès, il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Harry plus tard.

\- Si tu veux dire par là que je suis toujours aussi beau, et que je n'ai pas changé d'un poil, je suis tout à fait d"accord avec toi !

Quelle ironie.

\- Non, je veux dire par là que tu te comportes toujours comme un con!

\- Haha, ne le prend pas mal _ma belle_...

Ce surnom.. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Serait-ce possible qu'il se souvienne... Non, c'est impossible ! Ce souvenir a un trop grand rapport avec sa condition de mangemort ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Harry.

\- ... même si c'est vrai que ton département craint un peu, ils nous ont fait passé des tests et j'étais le meilleur candidat. Enfin, le meilleur après Millicent, mais comme tu le sais, elle nous a malheureusement quittés après une vilaine chute dans les escaliers. Alors, me voilà !

Millicent... étrange que ce soit justement elle qui soit malheureusement décédée... Décidément, Hermione avait un mauvais pré-sentiment... Non, elle devenait sûrement parano. Ron ne cessait de lui dire d'arrêter de suspecter des complots partout, même là où il n'y en a pas !

\- Bien, alors, si on commençait par te présenter au reste de l'équipe ? Nous reviendrons ensuite ici pour parler de ton futur poste parmi nous.

\- Cela me semble parfait, je te suis.

Ils se mirent en route, sous le regard inquiet de Marie, qui n'avait rien loupé de leur échange. Drago, quant à lui, en vrai gentleman, s'évertua à lui ouvrir toutes les portes qu'ils rencontraient et fut des plus aimables avec tout le monde. Si elle ne le connaissait pas d'avant, Hermione aurait pu croire qu'il était réellement enchanté de rencontrer chacun de ses nouveaux collègues. Et, alors qu'Hermione commençait à espérer qu'une co-habitation amicale soit possible, le blond anéanti tout ses espoirs lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche:

\- C'est une belle bande de vainqueurs dans ce département ! Décidément, t'as hérité du fond du panier ou quoi ?

\- Ce sont des gens parfaitement qualifiés pour leur job ! Certains ont le double, voire le triple de ton âge, alors montre un peu de respect veux-tu !

\- Oui, bon, ça va, ne t'excite pas ! Mais tu dois bien avoué qu'ils n'ont pas tous inventer l'eau chaude ? Il y en a quant même un qui écrit hippogriffe avec un seul "f" !

\- C'est vrai que Monsieur est si PARFAIT ! Figure-toi que même les plus instruits d'entre nous font des erreurs. De plus, tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être Directeur ou pour rédiger des textes de lois ! Je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne que quelqu'un fasse des petites fautes d'orthographe s'il sait capturé des créatures magiques sans dégâts ou encore qu'il sait distribuer le courrier ! Et ne me cherche pas, où tu vas finir dans l'équipe de nettoyage des cages, je te le garantis ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi condescendant !

Drago resta abasourdi devant tant d'emportement. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'affection qu'Hermione avait développée pour ses employés. Hermione, elle, réussit à se calmer, invita Drago à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil prévu pour les visiteurs, et prit la parole, plus doucement cette fois:

\- Bon, tu n'en es peut-être pas conscient, mais la diversité des postes dans ce département est immense: les agents de terrain, ceux qui sont en contact direct avec les créatures magiques, sont aussi bien des traducteurs que des professionnels de la surveillance ou de la capture. Ensuite, nous avons ceux qui s'occupent de la "prison" des créatures magiques, car la régulation ne se fait pas que dans le sens "punir les sorciers abusifs", mais cela signifie aussi la réglementation du comportement des créatures vis-à-vis de nous. Et enfin, nous avons les employés administratifs: secrétaires, facteurs, scribes,... Mon poste de Directrice ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps, mais je suis aussi une employée administrative étant donné que je m'occupe d'écrire les textes de lois et aussi du tri des archives.

Donc, étant donné que ce département est plein de possibilités, je t'offre 3 propositions. La première est en tant qu'agent de terrain à la capture, car un de mes employés prend bientôt sa retraite, il lui faut donc un apprenti à former et je n'ai pas voulu recruter avant d'avoir ton avis. La deuxième est en tant qu'agent administratif, reprendre mon poste aux archives, en plus de renforcer l'équipe des livraisons et courriers. Enfin, la troisième proposition est un poste que je souhaitais créer depuis longtemps, et donc je l'ai ouvert pour toi. Il s'agit d'un poste administratif d'investigation. Tu devras vérifier l'applicabilité pratique de mes textes de lois, vérifier leur impact concret sur le terrain lorsqu'ils sont acceptés et les modifier si nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le faire avec tout le boulot que j'ai, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça manque de suivi, et nous travaillerions donc en tandem dans le but d'améliorer les réglementations trop contraignantes ou trop laxistes.

Je te laisse jusqu'à cette après-midi pour y réfléchir, dans un premier temps. Tu peux disposer de mon bureau, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux demander _poliment_ à Marie, que tu as rencontrée en arrivant ici. Je t'ai préparé des dossiers expliquant en détails tes 3 options: les obligations, le salaire, etc.. Moi je vais continuer mon travail dans la salle des archives. Si tu as une question n'hésite pas à demander à quelqu'un, ils te répondront tous bien volontiers. S'ils ne savent pas te répondre, alors viens me voir, nos archives sont au dernier étage. Si tu n'as pas de questions, je te retrouve ici à midi.

\- Non, c'est parfaitement clair. Je vais rester ici, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille.

\- Bien, à tout à l'heure et bonne lecture !

Hermione s'en alla, fière d'elle-même et de l'assurance qu'elle avait montrée, mais la tête complètement embrouillée. En effet, durant leur échange, Drago ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, ce qui avait été terriblement déstabilisant ! Ce regard... c'est comme si ces 5 dernières années n'avaient jamais exister... Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Sinon, travailler va devenir une véritable épreuve. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il choisissait le poste d'agent de terrain! Cette homme causera sa perte!

Une fois qu'elle fut totalement calmée, la jeune femme quitta le couloir dans lequel elle s'était arrêtée et se dirigea vers le 12ème étage, la salle des archives destinée uniquement à son département, son endroit préféré. Alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une fin de matinée calme et sans aucune contrariété, entourée de vieux parchemins, Hermione fut servie en petits tracas en tout genre ! Lorsque ce n'était pas un litige entre deux employés, c'était un problème technique ou une créature magique enragée qui posait problème. Ironiquement, le seul que ne l'ennuya pas le moins du monde, c'était Drago. Il était passé quelques fois pour rendre service à Marie, apportant des dossiers à classer ou des rafraîchissements, mais il ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps, car ils étaient toujours interrompus pour un nouvel employé contrarié ou affolé !

Lorsque le moment d'aller manger arriva enfin, ce fut comme une délivrance pour Hermione, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas avancé comme elle le voulait dans son travail. Elle retourna donc vers son bureau.. et le trouva vide. Un sac avait été posé sur son bureau, sur lequel était attaché une note : "Un petit remontant après cette matinée chaotique. Je vais manger avec mes amis. D". La brunette ouvrit le sac et découvrit un plat et un dessert. Au début, cela lui apparut comme une adorable attention, mais en prêtant plus attention au contenu de ce sac en papier, elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours joui d'une extraordinaire mémoire, et ne pensait pas se tromper en identifiant ce repas comme étant l'EXACTE réplique de celui qu'ils avaient prit ensemble, i ans, dans une petite auberge australienne.

Ce sac.. ce surnom.. la mort de Millicent.. ça ne pouvait pas être des coïncidences ! Mais, il ne devrait pas s'en souvenir, c'est impossible ! Ou alors, serait-ce son subconscient ? Peut-être.. S'il se souvenait, il lui aurait déjà hurlé dessus pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa lettre, ou il l'aurait au moins mentionné. Persuadée que sa dernière hypothèse était la bonne, Hermione se rendit au bureau de Harry, où elle fut rejointe par Ron et Ginny, avant d'aller dans leur restaurant préféré: Le Maggie's. Seule restaurant de Londres à vendre de la Bière-au-beurre ! Ginny, comme à son habitude, mit directement les pieds dans le plat:

\- Alors, comment cela se passe avec les indésirables ?

\- Eh bien, pour ma part, Pansy et Blaise ont réussis les tests physiques. Même si la prison les a quelques peu affaiblis, ils sont tous les deux assez athlétiques. Maintenant, nous verrons ce que dira le test psychologique de cette après-midi. Et toi Mione? Drago est devenu sage comme une image?

\- On pouvait rêver, mais non ! Même si les mots "Sang-de-bourbe" et "Sang-Pur" ont été supprimés de son vocabulaire, ce qui est déjà une grande victoire en soit, c'est toujours Drago Malfoy: arrogant et suffisant ! Même si je ne suis plus la sale née-moldu, je suis toujours la Miss-Je-sais-tout de service !

Devant tant d'animosité, les garçons restèrent silencieux. Heureusement pour eux, Ginny était loin d'avoir peur d'Hermione!

\- Eh bien.. c'est rassurant tout ça non ? Toi qui avait peur que le traitement change sa nature profonde, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oui, de ce point de vue là, tu as sans doute raison..

\- Et toi, Ron, tu les as trouvés comment ?

\- Ben, tu sais, à part Drago, même si on s'en serait bien passé, on a jamais vraiment parlé avec les serpentards. Je suis incapable de te dire s'ils ont changé dans leur "nature profonde", comme tu dis, ou pas. Bon, assez parlé d'eux, parlons du prochain match de ma petite soeur ! Tu joueras ?

\- Evidemment ! Je suis la Capitaine de l'équipe gros bêta !

Ce fut le coup d'envoi pour Harry, Ron et Ginny, et malgré les tentatives d'Hermione de revenir à un sujet plus neutre, la discussion finissait toujours par revenir sur le Quidditch. Alors, l'esprit de la brunette dériva de nouveau vers un beau blond aux yeux acier ayant un caractère particulièrement bien trempé et énervant. Elle se demandait quel serait son choix, où était-il allé manger,.. Et l'heure passa aussi vite. Sachant qu'elle avait un repas qui l'attendait sur son bureau, Hermione n'avait mangé qu'une petite salade. Mourant de faim, elle prit congé de ses amis et retourna dans son bureau par poudre de cheminette. Une fois son repas englouti, elle s'occupa en attendant le retour de Drago. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Marie et lui arrivèrent ensemble, hilares, une demi-heure plus tard ! Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la façon qu'avait Drago de regarder sa secrétaire, pincement qu'elle réprima vivement. Elle ne put, par contre, s'empêcher de faire remarquer sa présence.

\- Marie, quand tu auras fini de parler avec Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais que tu contactes le département de la Justice pour savoir où ils en sont sur la loi pour la limitation du nombres de strangulots en captivité, est-ce possible ?

La secrétaire fut légèrement choquée, sa patronne ne lui avait jamais demandé un service de cette façon. La présence de Drago avait réellement une drôle d'influence sur son comportement !

\- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, je m'y mets de suite. Merci pour le café Monsieur Malfoy.

\- De rien voyons, et appelez-moi Drago !

Un café ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Non, non, il ne faut pas qu'elle perde son sang-froid au boulot pour un oui ou pour un non ! Alors, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle se rattrapa.

\- Merci Marie, tu es une crème ! A nous deux Drago ! Tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir, ou tu souhaites prendre le reste de la journée pour y penser ? Au fait, merci pour le repas, c'était succulent !

\- Mais de rien, tu avais l'air d'en avoir grandement besoin ! Et non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait mon choix.

\- Bien, je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, je préfère le poste d'investigateur de lois. Je ne pense pas être taillé pour être agent de terrain, ma candidature est certainement due à mes connaissances et non à mon amour pour les créatures magiques, et celui de simple employé administratif ne serait pas un poste assez gratifiant intellectuellement par rapport à celui d'investigateur. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de corriger ton travail, même si cela veut dire que je dois te voir tous les jours !

\- Non, sans blague !

\- De plus, il me semble que c'est un poste à haute responsabilité, et j'aime les défis ! D'ailleurs quel serait l'intitulé de ma fonction ? A quel niveau de hiérarchie ?

\- Exmnnmnpert en appmnmlicamnmtion et impmnnnact des lois

\- Pardon, tu marmonnes, je n'ai pas bien compris ?

Hermione répéta à contre cœur..

\- Expert en application et impact des lois de régulation des créatures magiques. Tu auras le même grade que le sous-directeur, Barry Maloney, celui qui gère la partie administrative...

\- Mmm.. Expert tu dis ? Ça me plait !

\- Quelle ambition tu as, dis donc..

\- Oh.. tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je convoites...

Là ! Ce regard.. le même que tout à l'heure.. Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille !

-... mais ce poste est parfait ! Merci de la confiance que tu m'accordes Hermione !

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je te demanderai pour le contrat de signer ici, et un exemplaire signé par le Ministre de la Magie te sera transmis dés demain. Tu peux entrer en fonction dés maintenant, ou revenir demain. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton bureau.

En fait, ils ne déplacèrent pas bien loin, étant donné que le nouveau bureau de Drago se situe juste en face du sien ! Sa plaque avait été ajoutée par magie dés la signature du contrat, et son bureau était pourvu du minimum lorsqu'on occupait sa position: une cheminée, un grand bureau, une chaise, deux petits fauteuils, une bibliothèque et une grande étagère. Bien sûr, tout était en bois et les murs étaient parfaitement blanc.

\- Libre à toi de décorer, cet endroit est le tien. Je te laisse t'installer et prendre tes marques, pendant que je retourne terminer de classer mes dossiers. A tout à l'heure peut-être ? Si pas, je souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain.

\- Oui, merci pour tout Hermione ! A demain.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors rapidement vers l'ascenseur, avant de se faire intercepter par qui que soit ! Mais à cette heure-ci, la plupart était au nourrissage des créatures magiques de la "prison" ou au courrier. Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un devait être retourné à son poste et avait, visiblement, un problème, car elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer.

\- Je suis là ! Je suis très en retard sur mon travail, est-ce une urgence ou cela peut attendre demain ?

Pas de réponse.. Étrange.. Ses collègues n'avaient pas l'habitude de ne pas s'annoncer.. Suspicieuse, Hermione eu à peine le temps de diriger sa main vers sa baguette, qu'une main ferme et froide lui attrapa les deux bras, les croisa devant elle, de telle façon qu'elle avait le dos contre le torse musclé d'un inconnu, complètement impuissante. Enfin, inconnu, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à qu'elle reconnaisse son odeur.. L'odeur de son parfum qu'elle avait senti toute la journée.. Même si son corps s'était relâché après avoir identifié son asseyant, son esprit était en mode alerte, cette position n'annonçait rien de bon. Le cœur battant à 100km/h tant elle était nerveuse, elle osa néanmoins poser la question:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?! Lâche-moi !

\- Oh non, toi et moi nous allons avoir une petite conversation, _ma belle sirène des rivières_ !

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Oh mon dieu, je suis foutue...*

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vous savez ce que cela veut dire n'est-ce pas... ;)

J'attends avec impatiente vos réactions à ce chapitre ! :) Aussi bien sur le couple Ron-Hermione, le "nouveau" Drago et ce que vous attendez de la suite !

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à tout bientôt ! :D

Nanayoukai


	9. L'Enfer

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! ^^

Comme promis, la suite de ce chapitre plein de rebondissements une semaine plus tard ;) (Je ne posterai pas à des jours réguliers, mais j'essayerai que ce soit toujours entre mardi et jeudi, en fonction de mon planning d'étude, etc..) En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que si mes chapitres s'allongent, c'est que mon "style" s'améliore, non ?

Ce chapitre va vous donner pas mal de réponse aux questions que vous vous posez, surtout sur ce qui est arrivé à Drago en prison! Et encore quelques péripéties pour notre triangle amoureux ;) (tout petit paragraphe à connotation sexuelle, mais je préfère prévenir! Il se trouve entre deux " *** ")

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Comme d'habitude, merci à mes fidèles reviewers ! :) Vous êtes le moteur de mon inspiration ! Merci à Naema, Swangranger, Damelith, Vivet-Doré, Dramione love et "Guest" :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: L'Enfer**

 _\- Je suis là ! Je suis très en retard sur mon travail, est-ce une urgence ou cela peut attendre demain ?_

 _Pas de réponse.. Étrange.. Ses collègues n'avaient pas l'habitude de ne pas s'annoncer.. Suspicieuse, Hermione eu à peine le temps de diriger sa main vers sa baguette, qu'une main ferme et froide lui attrapa les deux bras, les croisa devant elle, de telle façon qu'elle avait le dos contre le torse musclé d'un inconnu, complètement impuissante. Enfin, inconnu, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à qu'elle reconnaisse son odeur.. L'odeur de son parfum qu'elle avait senti toute la journée.. Même si son corps s'était relâché après avoir identifié son asseyant, son esprit était en mode alerte, cette position n'annonçait rien de bon. Le cœur battant à 100km/h tant elle était nerveuse, elle osa néanmoins poser la question:_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?! Lâche-moi !_

 _\- Oh non, toi et moi nous allons avoir une petite conversation, ma belle sirène des rivières !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione, le cœur qui battait la chamade, n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait le jeune homme. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de savoir qu'elle n'était pas paranoïaque et que son intuition était toujours ce qu'elle était; en effet, elle se doutait que Drago se souvenait de certaines choses. Mais la position dans laquelle il l'avait mise ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir peur.. Étrange... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûre que Drago ne voulait pas attenter à sa vie, il l'aurait certainement déjà fait !

Drago, lui, qui était pourtant déterminé à faire passer un sale quart d'heure à la brunette, en l'attachant sauvagement à une chaise ou quelques chose comme ça, ne pu s'empêcher de changer ses plans pour la tenir au plus près de lui. Même s'il lui en voulait beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se sentir attiré par cette jeune femme, aussi belle qu'agaçante ! Mais pas question de déroger à son plan, il avait déjà pris trop de risques pour ça ! Alors il allait faire exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, peu importe si elle le détestait ensuite.

"- Alors Granger, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Hermione, qui luttait pour rester lucide, préférait ne rien répondre tant qu'elle ne saurait pas de quoi il retournait.

\- Bien.. Ce sera plus simple si je ne suis pas interrompu à tout bout de champ par tes questions, comme tu en as l'habitude ! Je suppose que tu le sais maintenant, je ne ferai pas insulte à ton intellect en faisant comme si tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte, j'ai dans ma tête... certaines choses qui ne devraient plus s'y trouver. Mes souvenirs sont toujours intacts, bien que ce soit un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je t'expliquerai cela dans un instant. Avant ça, nous avons quelques comptes à régler toi et moi !

Je pensais que ce nous avions vécu pendant deux jours en Australie avait fait naître en toi un petit peu d'affection pour moi. Mais à l'évidence, j'ai du me tromper... Si tu savais comme j'ai espéré que tu veuilles bien correspondre avec moi... Malheureusement, après 3 mois d'attente, à t'inventer des excuses comme "Oh, mais elle doit être occupée", "C'est sûrement la vérification magique de la prison qui prend du temps", j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence: tu ne me répondrais jamais! Et tu vois, cela m'a fait bien plus mal que je le pensais. J'étais en colère contre toi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point! Tu as de la chance, c'était il y a plus de 4 ans maintenant, et j'ai réussi à transformer ma colère en quelques chose de bien plus constructif: une détermination à toute épreuve ! Tu as réussi à m'obtenir 5 ans avec sursis lors de mon procès, et je ne voulais pas rester un jour de plus dans cet ENFER !

Hermione se tendit tout à coup, c'est la première fois que Drago faisait allusion à son séjour en prison et savoir qu'il avait vécu l'enfer lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle espérait vraiment que Drago garderait les détails pour lui, mais c'était sans compter sur son intention de la faire culpabiliser à mort !

\- Oh, je vois à la façon que tu as de te tendre que ce que je te dis ne te fais pas spécialement plaisir... C'est trop tard pour les regrets ma grande ! Je t'ai donné la possibilité de me soutenir, bien que tu en avais déjà beaucoup fait pour moi. Je t'ai donné la possibilité d'entretenir une relation amicale avec moi, te libérant de tout le poids de la culpabilité qui s'était abattu sur tes épaules à cause de notre escapade. Il faut croire que c'était trop te demander.

Face à cet aveu, même si Drago avait réussi à insuffler assez de hargne dans son discours, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir émue. Il venait de lui démontré qu'elle avait eu raison de redouter que la blondinet soit en colère contre elle.. Et même si cela n'aurait pas du, elle avait le cœur complètement brisé et commença à pleurer doucement. Cela n'échappa pas à notre serpentard, qui s'attendait, certes à ce qu'elle réagisse en se défendant, en lui servant toute une ribambelle d'excuses, mais pas à ce qu'elle pleure !

\- Drago... Je suis tellement désolée... Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse, tu ne me demandais pas la lune, mais il fallait que j'aille de l'avant ! Et bien que tu m'ais "autorisée" à continuer ma vie, je sais que je n'y serais pas arrivée si tu étais resté dans ma vie, même en tant qu'ami.

S'il s'attendait à ça.. il ne pensait pas qu'il avait eu autant d'influence sur elle en aussi peu de temps. Non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'attendrir, même s'il l'avait serrée un peu plus contre lui dans le but de la réconforter un peu, tout en continuant de tenir ses bras croisés devant elle. Il allait falloir qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il redevienne froid et cassant, même si c'est difficile lorsqu'il l'étendait pleurer. C'était pour son bien et lui avait un objectif très précis à atteindre.

\- Je peux comprendre Hermione, mais comme tu dis, je ne te demandais pas la lune.. Et j'avais ta promesse.. Maintenant je sais que ta parole ne vaut rien du tout et cela m'a rendu plus fort en un sens. Cela m'a donné une toute nouvelle détermination à me battre de toute mes forces pour sortir de prison ! Même si c'est vrai que c'était l'enfer, que les repas étaient affreux, que l'hygiène était inexistante et que les prisonniers étaient soit complètement débiles, soit fous, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, en faisant du sport un maximum et en me tenant le plus éloigné des autres que possible. Je me suis forgé une carapace, et j'avais un comportement exemplaire. Je m'entendais très bien avec tous les gardiens de la prison, cela devait le changer d'avoir un prisonnier qui a encore toute sa tête. Nous avions tous été séparés, donc je ne pouvais compter sur mes anciens camarades pour me tenir compagnie.

Hermione avait réussi à se calmer, et maintenant se forçait à écouter tout ce que Drago avait à dire. Elle lui devait bien ça.

\- Enfin, ce fut vrai jusqu'à quelques mois avant notre libération. Je savais très bien que j'allais être relâché, vu que j'avais un dossier disciplinaire complètement vierge, alors quand j'ai vu les gardiens arriver, quand ils m'ont dit qu'il m'emmenait dans une autre partie de la prison à 4 mois du terme de ma peine, j'ai eu peur. Nous avons traversé les couloirs puants et crasseux de l'étage auquel je me trouvais, pour rejoindre un ascenseur magique. Celui-ci nous emmena tout en haut de la plus haute tour d'Azkaban, dans une salle blanche, immaculée. Blaise était là, ainsi que Pansy, Astoria, Daphné, Millicent et un autre gars dont je ne me rappelais pas. Ils nous ont dit que nous avions droit à un traitement de faveur pour bonne conduite, et que de meilleures installations nous permettraient de nous réhabituer à la vie en société. Les autres étaient ravis... mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être suspicieux. C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai, et j'avais eu raison !

Il nous donnait des comprimés à avaler tous les matins, des compléments de vitamines dont nous étions en manque à cause de l'enfermement soi-disant. Je ne les ai jamais pris, je faisais semblant et je les cachais dans la nourriture de Millicent, me disant que si c'était réellement des vitamines, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Et vu comment elle s'empiffrait, elle n'y voyait que du feu. Deux mois plus tard, on est venu nous annoncer qu'elle était morte accidentellement, à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers ! Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, ce qu'ils mettaient dans les vitamines était réellement dangereux !

\- Tu as raison, ce n'était pas des vitamines, mais Millicent n'aurait pas du mourir, c'est la surdose qui l'a tuée...

\- Je sais, je l'ai compris par après. Je m'en voulais terriblement.. et en plus, je me suis retrouvé sans plan B pour les pilules. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors j'ai reversé mes médicaments dans les toilettes, même si cela était beaucoup plus risqué car je devais les cacher plus longtemps. Le traitement rendait les autres complètement légumes, alors il fallait que je fasses comme eux.. c'était un effort quotidien, qui dura 2 longs mois. Comme je n'ai pas pris le traitement, mon esprit était moins malléable que celui des autres. D'autres souvenirs ont bien été implantés dans ma tête, mais les anciens sont toujours là, ce qui provoque un bordel monstre ! J'ai sans arrêt mal et... d'autres conséquences. Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu !

\- Que j'entre en jeu ? Mais Malefoy, je ne suis pas médecin ! Je ne connais même pas la composition du traitement qu'ils vous ont donné et je ne suis au courant de votre situation que depuis peu.

\- C'est pourquoi je déplore ton manque d'ambition.. Je pensais que tu occuperais un poste à plus haute responsabilité, plus utile à mes besoins.

\- Eh bien désolée de te décevoir ! Si tu n'es pas content, lâche-moi et laisse-moi tranquille !

Hermione tenta de se débattre et réussi à se dégager quelques peu, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Drago ! Celui-ci la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur, si bien qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se toisant comme s'ils allaient s'entre-tuer! Alors Drago releva le menton d'Hermione de sa main libre, leurs lèvres étant dangereusement proches...

\- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant, Granger ! Tu vas m'aider, même si tes moyens sont limités. Car si tu ne m'aides pas à trouver un moyen d'enlever les souvenirs parasites que ton cher Ministre a décidé d'implanté dans mon cerveau, je raconte tout à Potty et aux Weaslettes ! Je devine en regardant ta main droite que tu sors toujours avec Weasmoche, toutes mes félicitations ! C'est pour quand le mariage ? Enfin.. Mariage il y aura si tu remplis ta part du contrat. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il veuille encore t'épouser quand je lui aurais montré avec quelle ferveur tu t'es jeté sur moi...

\- Drago, tu es une pourriture de la pire espèce !

\- Trop de compliments ! Tu as 1 mois pour trouver un moyen d'enlever ces horribles faux souvenirs de ma tête, durant ce mois je serai sage comme une image, un employé modèle comme tu n'en as jamais eu ! Mais, si dépassé ce délai tu ne me donnes pas satisfaction, tu pourras dire adieu aux personnes auxquelles tu tiens le plus, suis-je bien clair ?

\- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair...

\- Bien ! C'est un vrai plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi _ma belle_. Passe une bonne soirée auprès de ton fiancé de pacotille !

Alors Drago déposa un furtif baiser dans le cou d'Hermione, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme, avant de disparaître tout d'un coup de la salle des archives, laissant notre Miss-je-sait-tout préférée seule et déboussolée.. Décidément, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça ! Voilà ce que cela vous coûtait de mettre un Malefoy en colère, vous en subissez les conséquences amèrement ! Et dire que cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si elle avait simplement répondu à sa lettre. Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était fourrée ?

Tout en continuant son travail, sur lequel elle était officiellement et irrémédiablement en retard, elle réfléchit aux options qui se présentaient à elle. Soit elle était honnête avec Ron et ses amis, en espérant que leur amour pour elle serait plus fort que tout le reste, soit elle acceptait le marché de Drago.. En soit, elle était contre cette idée de souvenirs volés à la base.. Mais était-elle contre au point de prendre ce genre de risque ? Bien qu'elle était sûre que Drago ne présentait aucun danger en ce qui concerne une possible nouvelle génération de mangemorts, et donc qu'il pouvait garder ses souvenirs, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle arriverait à mener cette tâche à bien sans enfreindre la loi et compromettre sa brillante carrière ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait que Drago n'essayerait pas de continuer son petit chantage après ça ? Là, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de récupérer toute sa tête, mais si le chantage reprenait lorsqu'il aurait encore besoin d'elle ?

Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution pour elle ! Soit elle compromettait sa carrière, soit elle risquait de perdre les personnes qu'elle considère comme sa famille ! Même ses parents la voyait moins que Ron, Harry et Ginny, et ce même si elle allait leur rendre visite toutes les deux semaines ! La jeune femme était complètement désespérée et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il était tard lorsqu'elle eu enfin abattu le travail qu'elle avait prévu pour aujourd'hui, elle était la dernière personne présente dans ses bureaux, et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle retrouva Ron attablé exactement comme la dernière fois, une verre vide et une bouteille à moitié remplie devant lui. Si sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle sentait que le pire restait à venir ! Elle s'avança vers lui, mine de rien, et lui embrasse la joue.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? Pansy et Blaise ne t'ont pas donné trop de fil à retordre j'espère !

Pas de réponse.. Bon, Hermione découvrit un carton de pizza dans la cuisine, Ron n'avait sûrement pas eu le courage de faire à manger après sa grosse journée. Elle ouvrit le carton, se réchauffa les quelques parts qu'il restait et alla s'attabler en face de son fiancé, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle commença sa deuxième part qu'il sembla prendre conscience de sa présence.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Ben, où voulais-tu que je sois ? J'étais au travail ! Avec l'accueil de Drago et tous les problèmes que j'ai eu à régler durant la matinée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui.. Heureusement, l'après-midi fut.. plus calme et j'ai pu rattraper mon énorme retard.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que le classement des dossiers ça ne peut pas être reporté à demain...

\- Je n'aime pas du tout l'ironie de ton ton Ronald ! Mon travail est tout aussi important que le tien, ne commence pas à rabaisser les tâches administratives tout simplement parce que tu es un "homme d'action" !

\- Je prends le ton que je veux ! Je pointe juste que tu préfères terminer quelques chose que tu aurais facilement pu faire demain, ou que tu aurais pu refiler à n'importe qui d'autre, au lieu de rentrer pour l'heure du dîner !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour exploser ! Entre la journée interminable et éprouvante qu'elle venait de passer et Ron qui se comportait à nouveau comme un con, elle n'arrive pas à se contenir..

\- Nous avions un accord Ronald Weasley ! Tu cessais de me sermonner tout le temps sur mon assiduité au travail, sur mon obsession d'avoir un département qui tourne à la perfection, si je ne rentrais pas trop tard 2 soirs d'affilé ! C'est le premier jour que nous travaillons tous les deux depuis que nous avons fait ce compromis et tu me prends DÉJÀ LA TÊTE ! Si en te fiançant avec moi tu pensais passer ta vie avec une petite femme qui serait toujours à la maison avant toi pour s'occuper du souper et des enfants, tu t'es fourvoyé mon cher ! Tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis, et tu sais très bien que je ne deviendrai pas ce genre de femme ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne m'investirai pas, juste que ce sera à parts égales, et que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que notre famille fonctionne. Maintenant, si cela ne te suffit pas, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses, malgré que j'ai pris tes désirs en compte, alors LA PORTE EST LA !

Ron devint alors tout blanc, et puis, après avoir accusé le coup, il devint rouge de colère !

\- Non ça ne me convient pas ! Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un jour, mais je pensais que tu serais plus raisonnable ! Hermione, il est 21h ! On se lève à 6h demain, combien de temps nous reste-t-il pour être un peu tous les deux ? Hein ?! Franchement, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas droit à plus de considération qu'un meuble ! Heureusement que nous pouvons passer nos temps de midi ensemble, sinon nous ne nous verrions pratiquement jamais !

\- Ron, franchement, tu exagères !

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'exagères ?! Rien que ces deux dernières semaines, tu es rentrée 6 fois à passé 20h, on ne peut pas vivre comme ça ! Ni moi, ni toi ! Tu vas craqué un jour, physiquement et mentalement, d'avoir travaillé autant ! Et je ne peux pas passer ma vie à attendre pendant des heures que tu rentres, sans même avoir reçu une note de ta part pour me dire à quoi m'attendre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez Hermione, soit tu travailles moins, soit tu pourras travailler aussi tard que tu veux, parce que je ne serai plus là pour t'attendre..

Voilà.. Il l'avait dit.. Il avait lancé l'ultimatum ultime.. Et même si dans ce genre de situation, Hermione avait tendance à toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui demande, juste pour provoquer la personne qui avait le culot de la contraindre.. là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, car Ron n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

\- Ron.. Tu as bu.. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

\- C'est toujours la même bouteille que la dernière fois, je n'y ait pas touché.

Hermione remarqua que le verre était immaculé, il avait résisté à boire en l'attendant pour rester complètement lucide lors de cette conversation.

\- Je vais me coucher.. Libre à toi de me rejoindre, s'il t'en prend l'envie. Après tout je ne sais pas, vu que ça doit faire 3 semaines que tu ne m'as plus touché..

Vlan ! Cette remarque eu l'effet d'une gifle sur Hermione, car elle fut obligée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle l'avait vraiment négligé en tant que compagnon, en tant qu'ami et en tant qu'homme. Repensant aux dernières semaines, où elle avait été obsédée par la libération de Drago, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait presque pas fait attention à son fiancé. Si elle ne voulait pas le perdre, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse des efforts et vite ! Alors elle monta à la suite de Ron, et dés qu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fondit sur Ron et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser, dans lequel elle faisait passer tous ses regrets, dans lequel elle exprimait toute sa culpabilité et son amour pour lui, même si l'avenir de leur couple restait incertain pour elle.

\- Ron, je suis vraiment désolée. Pas d'avoir travailler tard aujourd'hui, je te jure qu'il le fallait ! Mais d'avoir été aussi peu présente pour toi ces dernières semaines, et te t'avoir donné l'impression de ne plus compté à mes yeux, je vais me racheter !

Alors elle l'embrassa à nouveau et approfondit leur baiser. Ron, réticent au début, fut pris pas la passion d'Hermione et quelques vêtements en moins plus tard, le jeune Weasley attrapa sa fiancée, la porta jusqu'au lit conjugal, et la coucha avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Et alors qu'Hermione enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et que ses mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, Ron commença à lui faire l'amour, doucement d'abord et, avec de plus en plus de passion au fur et à mesure que la tension montait en eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi en phase tous les deux ! Mais alors que Ron entreprit de lui déposer un chapelet de baisers dans le cou, le souvenir du baiser de Drago de cette après-midi revint à l'esprit d'Hermione. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son fiancé et, alors qu'elle sentait que la tension en elle arrivait à son apogée, Ron s'écroula laissant la jeune femme perdue et complètement frustrée !

Le jeune Weasley embrassa alors sa fiancée, lui dit qu'il l'aimait et s'endormit après avoir seulement compté 2 moutons, il eu à peine le temps de prendre Hermione dans ses bras avant de sombrer. Décidément.. c'était vraiment une journée de merde pour la jeune femme ! Et voilà qu'en plus d'avoir gâché sa journée, Drago Malfoy venait gâcher sa vie jusque dans son lit ! N'ayant pas du tout sommeil et étant dans l'incapacité de bouger sans réveiller Ron, elle recommença à réfléchir au petit chantage du blondinet. Bien qu'en ce moment le risque de perdre Ron s'il apprenait sa traîtrise était grand, cela serait pire s'il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Idem pour ses amis. Mais que faire ? Comment expliquer la chose ?! Même si elle savait qu'être honnête était la meilleure solution, elle était terrifiée de la réaction des personnes qu'elle aime. Malgré cela, Hermione s'endormit déterminée à dire à Drago qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son chantage, et qu'elle irait elle-même raconter à Harry, Ginny et Ron, ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux 5 ans auparavant ! Même si tout n'était pas rose dans son couple, si cela devait se finir, ce ne serait pas à cause de ce blondinet aussi beau qu'agaçant !

Les deux amoureux se levèrent donc, comme tous les matins et se rendirent ensemble au travail. Même si leur activité.. conjugale de la veille les avait quelques peu calmés, l'ambiance était toujours un peu tendue, comme s'ils marchaient sur des œufs ! En effet, ils savaient que dans les jours, voire les semaines à venir, leur couple serait en jeu. Alors ils s'embrassèrent en se souhaitant une bonne journée. Hermione, prit immédiatement l'ascenseur pour sa petite confrontation avec Drago ! Arpentant les couloirs, elle énumérait dans sa tête les choses qu'elle avait à lui dire. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte et entra sans frapper.. pour trouver Drago écroulé sur le tapis à côté de son bureau, inconscient, secoué par des tremblements incontrôlés, les yeux complètement révulsés ! Par Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer !

Il ne fut pas désemparée, contrairement à la dernière fois, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire ! Alors, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre elle, avec toute la force dont elle était capable, pour stopper les tremblements. Ensuite, elle releva sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se calmait jusqu'à tomber endormi dans ses bras. Mais cette fois, le jeune homme n'étant pas un fugitif, elle décida qu'il était plus prudent de l'emmener quant même à Sainte-Mangouste, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Des infirmières des urgences prirent immédiatement le jeune Malfoy en charge et l'emmenèrent voir un médecin.

Après un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, mais qui en fait n'avait duré que 30 minutes, une infirmière vint la voir pour la tenir informée de son état.

\- Vous êtes Mme Malfoy ?

\- Oh non ! Je suis sa patronne, Hermione Granger, Directrice du département de régulation des créatures magiques au Ministère.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis confuse ! Vu la façon que vous aviez de vous inquiétez pour lui, je croyais que vous étiez sa femme ou sa petite-amie.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous en faites pas.

Même si la jeune infirmière n'avait rien fait de mal, ce qui n'était pas correct par contre, c'est le petit pincement de plaisir qu'avait ressenti Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé Mme Malfoy ! Nom d'un hippogriffe, reprend-toi ma grande !

\- Sachez que votre employé est entre de bonne main, il devrait vite être remis sur pied ! Je pense qu'il devrait reprendre connaissance d'ici 2-3 heures, même si je pense qu'il ne s'en serait pas aussi bien sorti si vous n'aviez pas réagit si vite! Je peux vous faire parvenir une note lorsqu'il sera réveillé si vous le souhaitez ?

\- C'est bien aimable à vous, mais je ne me sens pas capable de retourner travailler, le choc vous comprenez ?

\- Bien entendu, ça se comprend, vous aviez l'air d'avoir eu très peur. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le fauteuil qui se trouve dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy si vous le souhaitez ?

\- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup !

Elle suivit l'infirmière qui l'emmena dans la chambre de Drago. Elle apporta aussi une feuille de papier magique, utilisée pour envoyer des notes de services au sein du Ministère. Elle en rédigea une pour le Ministre, le prévenant de son absence, ainsi qu'une pour Marie. C'est l'esprit tranquille qu'elle put, alors, s'installer dans le petit fauteuil, petit mais pas moins confortable, dont la chambre de Drago était pourvue. Et malgré une lutte acharnée, elle finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione avait été recouverte avec plaid et Drago était assis dans son lit d'hôpital, parfaitement éveillé !

\- Alors, on roupie ?

C'était tout Drago ça, frôler la mort et quant même continué à l'emmerder !

\- Tu n'es pas encore mort ?

\- Alala.. Granger, tu essaies d'être méchante alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça ne m'atteindra pas. Mais bon, je mets ta pitoyable tentative sur le compte de la fatigue et pas sur une défaillance de ton cerveau.

\- Trop aimable !

\- Aimable est mon deuxième prénom, _ma belle_ !

\- Bon, je vais laisser aimable se remettre maintenant que j'ai fait ma petite sieste et que tu sembles toujours en vie. Tu comprends, je voulais m'assurer que tu survives, sinon on aurait pu m'accuser de t'avoir assassiné, et je ne peux pas prouver que je n'y ai jamais penser !

\- Hahaha, ça y est, la lionne se réveille !

Alors, Hermione se leva et passa à côté de Drago.. qui lui attrapa la bras. Surprise, la jeune femme plongea son yeux dans les prunelles acier de son nouvel expert.

\- Reste... s'il te plaît ? Je sais que je me comporte comme un con, que ce que j'ai fait hier ne m'a sûrement pas fait gagné des points, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.. Ce que tu as vu ce matin, la crise que j'ai faite, même si c'est arrivé aussi en Australie, c'est de pire en pire depuis que j'ai 2x trop de souvenirs dans ma tête ! Il faut que tu m'aides parce que si ma mort t'attristes ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu es la seule à pouvoir y faire quelques chose sans que cela n'implique de subir leur.. traitement.

La brunette fut bouleversée par l'aveu de Drago, il avait besoin d'elle et il souhaitait qu'elle le fasse, non pas simplement parce qu'il me fait chanter, mais parce qu'il espèrait que je tienne assez à lui pour le faire !

\- En plus, les IRM, ça m'angoisse ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a adopté cette méthode moldue complètement flippante !

Hermione n'y tint plus, et elle explosa de rire devant la mine angoissée de Drago face à un bête examen médical. Décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprise ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouvait face à un choix difficile: Drago lui demandait de rester, alors qu'il était déjà 12h.. elle allait rater son resto avec ses amis si elle restait. Malgré cela, la jeune femme décida de tenir compagnie à Drago, se basant sur le fait qu'Harry devait déjà avoir été mis au courant par le Ministre. Il pourrait ainsi mettre Ron au courant, parfait !

\- Ok, je reste Mr Le Peureux ! Je comptais t'aider de toute façon. Mais si je n'arrive pas à _te satisfaire_ comme tu dis, je dirai moi-même à Ron ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous !

\- D'accord, je peux au moins te laisser ça je crois, marché conclu !

Hermione retourna alors s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se mit à lire un bouquin pendant que Drago lisait le journal. Ils attendirent ainsi 5h durant, et le temps que l'examen se fasse, il était 18h passée ! Ron allait être furieux ! La jeune femme se précipita chez elle.. pour trouver l'endroit vide. Enfin, pas totalement vide, mais Ron n'était pas là, ainsi que quelques bibelos, des bibelos de Ron ! Non ! Elle monta précipitamment à l'étage, entra dans leur chambre.. et son côté de l'armoire était vide. Il manquait aussi une de leur valise.. Ron est parti. Parti. Définitivement. Alors, la brunette s'effondra au sol et commença à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps la perte de son fiancé. Après une énième crise de larme, à la recherche de ses mouchoirs, elle trouva une note qu'elle n'avait pas vue, elle avait glissé en-dessous du lit.

 _Chère Mione,_

 _Je suis désolé de partir comme ça, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. Une rupture nette et sans hurlements. Car je pense que nous nous sommes dit tout ce nous avions à dire. Ce ne marche pas entre nous, nous n'avons pas les mêmes attentes dans la vie, ni les même centres d'intérêt. Heureusement pour nous, nos vies sont trop imbriquées pour nous laisser nous éloigner trop longtemps._

 _J'ai loué un petit appartement sur le chemin de traverse en attendant de trouver mieux. Ne te blâme pas de mon départ surtout ! Je te connais, tu as l'art de remettre toute la faute sur ton dos. Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence avant que nous ne passions à l'étape suivante, et heureusement nous l'avons fait !_

 _Je finirai par te dire "Merci" Mione, merci pour tous ces beaux moments passés ensemble, tu resteras dans mon cœur à jamais. Et même si cela prendra du temps, j'espère que nous pourrons bientôt former à nouveau notre beau quatuor !_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ron_

S'en fut trop pour Hermione, trop pour une seule journée, trop pour une seule semaine. Même si elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, le poids de la décision, elle n'était pas moins bouleversée ! Bouleversée, car Ron venait de sonner le glas d'une grande partie de sa vie.. le glas de leur amour. Bien sûr, elle était persuadée qu'ils resteraient amis à long terme, mais là tout de suite, ça faisait terriblement mal. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela fasse si mal ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa rupture avec Viktor Krum, logique vu la distance qui les séparait. Là, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle, celui qui avait été sa moitié. Bien que ce petit bout d'âme était déjà sur le départ, c'est une douleur sans nom lorsqu'il est parti. Définitivement parti... Alors elle s'écroula de chagrin et s'endormit seulement une fois que toute son énergie fut passée dans ses larmes..

* * *

J'attends vos réactions ! à la semaine prochaine ;)

Nana'


	10. L'accalmie après la tempête

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! ^^

Choses promises, choses dues, le chapitre 10 est arrivé ! Après un chapitre 9 plein de rebondissements en tous genres, en voici un que nous pourrions qualifier d' "accalmie après la tempête" :) Hermione est bouleversée par la perte de son amour de jeunesse et elle doit affronter la vie d'adulte en étant célibataire pour la toute première fois ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, en tout cas j'ai apprécié de l'écrire et je suis contente de vous le partager :)

Comme toujours, merci à mes fidèles reviewers qui me donnent toujours le sourire avec leurs gentils messages et qui à chaque fois font taire mon angoisse à propos de votre appréciation ou pas ^^ Donc Merci à Damelith, Maxine3482, Naema, Swangranger et Dramione love :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _S'en fut trop pour Hermione, trop pour une seule journée, trop pour une seule semaine. Même si elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, le poids de la décision, elle n'était pas moins bouleversée ! Bouleversée, car Ron venait de sonner le glas d'une grande partie de sa vie.. le glas de leur amour. Bien sûr, elle était persuadée qu'ils resteraient amis à long terme, mais là tout de suite, ça faisait terriblement mal. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela fasse si mal ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa rupture avec Viktor Krum, logique vu la distance qui les séparait. Là, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle, celui qui avait été sa moitié. Bien que ce petit bout d'âme était déjà sur le départ, c'est une douleur sans nom lorsqu'il est parti. Définitivement parti... Alors elle s'écroula de chagrin et s'endormit seulement une fois que toute son énergie fut passée dans ses larmes.._

 **Chapitre 10 : L'accalmie après la tempête**

Démoli. Piétiné. Désintégré. Voilà comme étant le cœur de notre tendre Hermione. Même si elle y avait songé, la réalité de cette rupture était infiniment plus douloureuse que son idée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en remettrait, elle savait qu'elle était forte et que le temps ferait son oeuvre. Mais là, ce déchirement qu'elle ressentait, faisait comme un trou dans sa poitrine, un trou béant qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir refermer. Que personne ne pourrait venir combler. Elle venait de perdre son premier véritable amour, son amour de jeunesse, et comme on dit : On oublie jamais son premier amour!

Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, en plus de perdre l'être aimé, elle avait perdu son point de repère, son phare. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, étaient entrés dans l'âge adulte en tant que couple et à deux, ils avaient toujours été plus forts, même si les événements récents laissent entendre le contraire. Ils s'étaient construits l'un par rapport à l'autre, si bien qu'Hermione avait peur de ne plus savoir vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, à l'avenir. Alors elle était là, couchée dans leur lit, _son_ lit à présent, à la place qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper, sur le côté gauche du lit. Son oreiller portait toujours son odeur, douce et réconfortante, une odeur qui lui faisait penser au bois et à la chaleur. Leurs draps étaient toujours sens dessus dessous, suite à leurs ébats de la veille, aucun des deux n'avait pensé à les arranger ce matin. Tout est allé tellement vite. Hier encore ils dormaient ensemble. Hier encore il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. C'était d'autant plus douloureux ! De savoir que l'autre nous quitte, alors que l'amour est toujours là, mais parce que ça ne colle pas, tout simplement.

Il était 5h du matin, cela faisait dix longues heures qu'Hermione alternait les phases de sommeil et les crises de larmes. Car des larmes, elle en avaient versées beaucoup. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ron allait tellement lui manquer.. Son rire, ses caresses, ses attentions,.. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Car oui, Hermione remettait toute la faute sur son dos, malgré ce que lui demandait le jeune homme dans sa la lettre. Elle était persuadée que si elle ne l'avait autant négligé, si elle n'avait pas été aussi absente, il serait resté. Et voilà que, maintenant, elle se retrouvait toute seule dans son grand appartement qu'elle et Ron avaient choisi, avec une magnifique bague complètement inutile à sa main droite. D'un air absent, elle la regardait.. avant de repartir pour une crise de larme, noyant complètement l'oreiller de son ex-fiancé.

N'étant pas en état de travailler aujourd'hui, à cause de son chagrin et de son énorme manque de sommeil, la jeune femme décida d'envoyer une note au Ministre et à Marie, exactement comme la veille, expliquant qu'elle avait été malade toute la nuit et qu'elle préférait prendre sa journée pour se remettre plus rapidement. Elle y inscrit aussi quelques consignes à l'intention de Marie, afin qu'elle puisse distribuer les tâches urgentes aux employés. Tout cela, elle l'avait fait sans verser une larme sur les parchemins, ce qui était un réel exploit ! Quelques heures et nouvelles crises plus tard, elle entendit la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Même si elle était persuadée de recevoir de la visite à un moment où à un autre, elle aurait préféré que ce soit le plus tard possible. Elle n'était pas en état de parler à qui que ce soit !

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers de son appartement et allait ouvrir la porte, quand elle entendit une voix hurler depuis l'extérieur:

"- Hermione Granger, ouvre-moi cette porte ! Je sais que tu es là à te morfondre dans un pyjama horriblement douillet, ne m'oblige pas à enfoncer la porte !

C'était Ginny, il n'y avait qu'elle pour engueuler les gens qu'elle aime et quant même réussir à les faire sourire, même si là, le sourire d'Hermione ressemblait un peu plus à une grimace. Alors, le brunette ouvrit la porte à son amie.

\- Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! Cela fait 5 minutes que j'attends dehors et je n'ai pas trop confiance en ce quar...

Ginny se tut. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle lui briseait le coeur: elle ne reconnaissait plus la personne qu'elle avait devant elle. Cette personne avec les yeux rouges et bouffis, avec des cheveux en bataille qui auraient rendus Einstein jaloux, avec des cernes laissant entrevoir l'horrible nuit qu'elle venait de passer, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger, s'était une épave!

\- Par Merlin Hermione, tu es.. Rentrons et parle-moi !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Ginny.. Il est parti.. pour toujours !

Et Hermione était repartie pour une crise de larmes. Mais celle-ci était plus supportable, car sa soeur de coeur était là pour la soutenir et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Chuuuuut Mione, ça va aller. Tu vas t'en remettre, tu es une femme forte et indépendante qui n'a pas besoin de mon idiot de frère pour vivre! Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas vu, il a juste laissé un mot et il a embarqué toutes ses affaires! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir!

\- Allons allons, calme-toi ma chérie, respire! Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Si ça peut te rassurer, Ron est dans un état au moins aussi lamentable que toi!

\- Tu l'as vu ? Il est allé chez vous ?!

\- Où voulais-tu qu'il aille ? Chez nos parents ?! Non, Maman n'aurait pas compris ses motivations, elle l'aurait traité d'idiot et l'aurait obligé à se faire pardonner pour t'avoir fait souffir ainsi. Mais nous, nous vous connaissons mieux, nous connaissons vos problèmes, et même s'il est possible que vous vous remettiez peut-être ensemble plus tard, nous savons que tels que vous êtes, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus compatibles. C'est comme ça, et on y peut rien. Et je pense que ce qui peut être qualifié de bêtise, est en fait la décision la plus courageuse que mon frère ait pu prendre! Je pense que c'est certainement ce qu'il a eu de plus difficile à faire de toute sa vie, car il t'aime encore profondément. Quitter votre appartement avec sa valise, quitter sa vie depuis 5 ans, ça l'a presque tuer. Il est arrivé chez nous et n'a rien voulu dire. Ensuite, il a vidé notre bar, et c'est seulement vers 2h de matin qu'il a réussi à nous avouer ce qu'il avait fait, alors qu'il était complètement soûl. Et me voilà maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâche pas de la journée! James dort chez ma mère ce soir.

Tout au long de sa tirade, Ginny avait tenu Hermione dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin et arrête de pleurer. Même si cela peut paraître méchant, cela rassurait un peu Hermione de savoir que Ron était tout aussi malheureux qu'elle, même si elle espérait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle était contente que Ginny soit venue aussi, elle n'aurait pas passer la journée si elle avait été toute seule pour affronter son chagrin.

\- Harry est resté avec lui, il aurait bien voulu venir aussi pour te montrer son soutien, mais il ne voulait pas laisser mon frère sans surveillance. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit dans cet état et il ne sait pas de quoi il pourrait être capable. Tu veux que je prévienne le Ministre ou tu as déjà fait le nécessaire ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Merci beaucoup Ginny, merci d'être là malgré les circonstances, malgré que ton frère ait aussi besoin de réconfort. Tu es une meilleure amie en or!

\- Tututu, ce n'est rien, tu ferais pareil pour moi, même si tu considère Harry comme ton frère, j'en suis sûre! C'est à ça que l'on reconnaît les meilleurs amis, ils sont là dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais! Bon, allons dans ta chambre, tu vas prendre une douche pendant que je te préparerai des vêtements. Ensuite, nous irons prendre le petit déjeuner sur le chemin de traverse et nous parlons de tout sauf de "Tu-sais-qui".

\- Mais, Ginny, tout le monde dit Voldemort maintenant!

\- Oh mais je ne parlais pas de ce "Tu-sais-qui" là! Décidément, la tristesse ralenti ton incroyable cerveau! Allons, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre!

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle ne voulait pas risquer de mécontenter Mme Potter, cela aurait été suicidaire! Alors, elle s'activa en à peine 20 minutes, elles furent prête pour sortir le rat de bibliothèque triste de son trou! Elle se dirigèrent vers un tout nouveau café, ouvert depuis seulement quelques semaines, et dont la spécialité était le cappuccino chantilly et les pains au chocolat à la crème. Un vrai délice pour les papilles et pour les âmes en peine. Les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de Ron. Après que tous les sujets les plus banals ait été abordés, Ginny se décida à faire prendre une tournure un plus risquée à cette conversation, au vu des circonstances.

\- D'ailleurs, vu que tu étais absente hier, je n'ai pas pu te demander, ça se passe bien avec Drago? Quel poste lui as-tu attribué?

Hermione était en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur: étant donné que Ginny est déjà au courant de tout, serait-il judicieux de lui parler du chantage? Certes, maintenant il ne sert plus à rien vu que Ron n'a pas eu besoin de Drago pour la quitter, mais quant même. Si la rouquine apprenait que Drago Malfoy avait menacé sa meilleure amie.. ses jours seraient en danger!

\- Drago est mon nouvel expert, un poste que j'ai ouvert rien que pour lui. Il se chargera de vérifier l'applicabilité des lois et leur impact sur la société une fois qu'elles sont acceptées. Je me sentais terriblement seule dans l'écriture des lois, et tu sais que je suis une personne plus "théorie" que pratique. Du coup, même si mes textes semblent complets et logiques, j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas toujours faciles à appliquer une fois sur le terrain, et je voudrais un meilleur suivi. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, mais maintenant j'aurai quelqu'un qui s'en occupera.

\- C'est parfait! Et puis, entre nous, je suis sûre que tu as fait ça pour le garder près de toi..

\- Bien sûr que non! Il avait deux autres options, il était libre de refuser et j'aurais recruté quelqu'un d'autre pour le poste.

\- Très bien, alors c'est LUI qui ne peut pas se passer de toi!

\- Là tu vas trop loin Ginny, je sais que tu veux me changer les idées, mais c'est pas encore le bon moment pour parler de trouver un remplaçant à Ron. La place est encore chaude!

\- Olala, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, tu vas attraper des rides!

Hermione ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, et elle fut suivie pas Ginny immédiatement. Décidément, la jeune Weasley savait parfaitement comment gérer une Granger en furie! Cette dernière était ravie que sa meilleure amie soit venue à son secours, elle se sentait déjà bien mieux, même si la tristesse était toujours bien présente. Mais au fil de la journée, la tristesse se transforma en mélancolie et au moment d'aller se coucher, même si elle avait verser quelques larmes, Hermione s'était calmée et s'était endormie en se disant que demain serait un autre jour.

C'est donc, beaucoup plus fraîche que la veille que la jeune femme se réveilla. Ce réveil avait un goût de solitude, car pour une fois, ce fut elle qui dû éteindre le réveil, personne n'était là pour l'embrasser sur le front, pour partager son petit-déjeuner, ou pour lui dire qu'elle était magnifique. Pourtant magnifique, elle l'était! Comme pour le lundi, elle s'était parfaitement apprêtée pour attaquer cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà très difficile. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de ne pas croiser Ron ces jours-ci, n'étant pas sûre de comment elle réagirait. Alors, elle prit le réseau de cheminette pour atterrir directement dans son bureau, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais par peur d'effrayer Marie. Mais, aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi et c'est son jour de congé habituel. Elle aurait donc tout le temps de lui écrire une note sur son bureau pour la prévenir de son nouveau moyen de transport, et ne pas lui faire peur demain.

Une fois la note faite et après avoir lu tout son courrier en retard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

\- Entrez, c'est ouvert !

Quelle ne fut pas sa déplaisante surprise de voir Drago Malfoy passer l'embouchure de la porte, justement la deuxième personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir aujourd'hui !

\- Bonjour Drago.

Drago s'arrêta tout net, comme si elle l'avait frappé en plein cœur!

\- Voilà que je fais mon entrée dans la fonction et mon grand retour du royaume des morts, et déjà que je n'ai même pas droit à un comité d'accueil et une fanfare, j'ai juste droit à un "Bonjour Drago"? Je sais que le spectaculaire ce n'est pas ton truc, mais je m'attendais au moins à une boutade sur ton envie de me voir loin de toi ou quelques chose comme ça! Je dois dire que je suis très déçu.. Attends, où est ta bague de fiançailles ?

Et merde! Elle qui pensait que personne ne le remarquerait.. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pris en compte les talents d'observateurs de notre cher blondinet!

\- Oh! J'ai dû oublié de la remettre après m'être lavée, ce n'est rien.

\- Non! Certainement pas! Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles une femme doit penser en se levant le matin, je te l'accorde. Mais oublier sa bague de fiançailles, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Si tu la perdue, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que Weasmoche pourra demander de piocher dans son petit héritage pour t'en offrir une autre.

Rien. Hermione ne répondit rien à cette attaque Malfoyenne. Elle était en train de se retenir de toute ses forces de pleurer et ne pouvait donc pas ouvrir la bouche. Cela n'échappa pas à Drago, bien qu'il n'était sûr de rien, mais ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque la première larme toucha le papier à lettre de la jeune femme.

\- Par Merlin Hermione, ne me dit pas que ce crétin a rompu vos fiançailles ?

C'en fut trop pour elle.. Elle explosa, littéralement! En pleurant, bien sûr.

\- Ron n'est pas un crétin, il a juste eu le courage de faire ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire! Il a mit fin à notre couple pour notre bien à tous les deux, bien qu'il soit toujours amoureux de moi, et ça c'est ce que j'appelle être courageux et non idiot! Nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre ensemble, c'est tout..

\- Mais si, c'est complètement idiot! Si vous vous aimez encore, il y a toujours moyen de faire des compromis! C'est de l'égoïsme, pas de la bravoure!

\- C'est toi qui parle ?! Que connais-tu de l'amour ! Tu n'as jamais aimé, tu as toujours été un dragueur, ça oui, mais amoureux laisse-moi rire! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie...

Drago reçu cela comme une claque, une claque douloureuse. Des paroles cruelles dans la bouche d'une ravissante jeune femme qui pense le connaître mieux que lui-même. Mais elle se trompe, il a bien connu l'amour et la douleur de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour la personne que l'on aime. Mais ça, elle ne le sait.

\- Tu as raison, je vais te laisser. J'ai du travail.

Hermione, qui se calma tout à coup, se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Même s'il lui avait donné raison, qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait de sa vie? Malgré tout, son orgueil l'empêchait de traverser le couloir à la suite de Drago pour lui demander pardon. De plus, elle lui en voulait d'avoir abordé le sujet douloureux tout en se moquant de son ex-fiancé. Alors, nos deux comparses se plongèrent dans le travail sans se dire un mot de la journée. Et cela continua les 8 jours suivants, durant lesquels ils étaient d'une humeur massacrante et pendant lesquels ils ne communiquaient que via des notes de service, ou via Marie.

Malgré les bons moments passés avec Ginny et Harry, Hermione n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus sur sa rupture. Elle était sans arrêt triste et nostalgique, elle pleurait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir et était odieuse avec tout le monde le lendemain! N'y tenant plus, c'est Drago qui décida de faire le premier pas et traversa le couloir pour rentrer sans frapper dans le bureau de sa patronne.

\- Maintenant Granger, ça suffit! J'en ai marre de te voir déprimer et passer tes nerfs sur tes employés! Pas que je me soucie d'eux, mais comme ils ont peur de toi, c'est moi qu'ils viennent voir quand ils ont un problème et c'est particulièrement ennuyant!

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait un poste à responsabilité?

\- Je voulais un poste gratifiant intellectuellement, et c'est ce que tu m'as donné, mais mon bureau n'est pas un moulin où les gens peuvent aller et venir pour se plaindre! Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, je viens mettre fin à la spirale infernale de la tristesse. Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, tu vas prendre congé, tu vas me donner congé et on va aller faire des trucs amusants pour te changer les idées! A l'évidence, Potty et Weaslette ne sont pas très doués pour ça.

\- De un, si tu veux que nous continuions cette conversation, tu vas appeler mes amis par leur prénom! De deux, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

\- D'accord, je ferai un effort pour aujourd'hui, même si ça doit m'arracher la langue. Et c'est une surprise! Qu'en dis-tu? Tu n'as rien à perdre et c'est calme aujourd'hui niveau boulot de toute façons.

Il n'avait pas tord. Ils avaient tellement bien travailler durant la semaine, qu'il ne restait presque plus rien à faire. De plus, elle n'avait pas pris tous ses congés pendant les vacances, il fallait qu'elle les utilise avant la fin de l'année. Mais surtout, elle était réellement curieuse de savoir ce que Drago lui avait préparé!

\- Très bien, je te suis. Mais avant, je voulais m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, j'ai conscience d'être allée trop loin et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- C'est déjà oublié! Arrêtons de parler de ça et suis-moi!

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger se retrouva à suivre Drago Malfoy dans le dédale de couloirs du Ministère. Une fois sortis, ne sachant pas du tout où ils allaient s'arrêter, elle observait tous les bâtiments autour d'elle.

\- On va au Zoo?

\- Non, Hermione.

-Oh, je sais, on va dans un parc d'attraction moldu ?!

\- Un quoi?

\- Tu n'es jamais allé dans un parc d'attraction?! Il faut absolument que tu y ailles, c'est génial!

\- C'est un rencard ?

\- Dans tes rêves, peut-être!

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi tout le long du chemin, Hermione essayant de deviner où ils allaient et Drago niant tout en bloc. Drago devait bien l'avouer, ça lui avait terriblement manqué d'interagir avec une personne de cette façon, et d'interagir avec _elle_ de cette façon. Pendant cinq longues années, il avait été terriblement seul, livré à lui-même, et cela faisait du bien de revenir à la réalité, même si sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver maintenant, et le jeune homme était impatient de voir la tête qu'elle ferait en entrant dans cet endroit! Elle allait être ravie, il en était sûr. Même si en sortant de prison, il avait été déterminé à exécuter son plan comme prévu, la revoir avait balayé toutes ses certitudes. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle l'aide sous la contrainte, il voulait qu'elle l'aide parce qu'elle en avait envie, et pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il marque des points!

\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés!

\- Je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit.. où sommes-nous?

\- Toujours dans Londres, ne t'en fais pas. Entre, tu seras vite fixée.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège au moins? Je ne vais pas mourir en entrant là-dedans?

\- Mais non! Rentre sinon je te jure que je te porte moi-même à l'intérieur!

\- C'est bon, ça va, pas la peine de s'exciter, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu.. J'y vais!

Hermione s'arrêta tout de même une seconde pour observer l'étrange bâtiment, qui était loin d'être conventionnelle! Il était tout en bois de chêne, complètement difforme, avec des renfoncements par-ci par-là. Il était aussi orné d'une plaque en or, sur laquelle était gravé "Arche de Noé". Elle s'avança pour ouvrir une porte presque invisible tant elle était identique au reste de la façade et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une petite sonnette s'enclencha, comme dans les magasins, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Drago. Ce qu'elle vit alors, la laissa sans voix.

L'Arche de Noé est en fait un refuge pour créatures, magiques ou non, abandonnées. Il y avait des dizaines d'enclos dans lesquels se trouvaient des strangulots, des hippogriffes, des abraxans, des sombrals, des lutins de Cornouailles et même une licorne! Mais il y avait d'autres créatures qui se baladaient librement, comme des chats, des crapauds, des chauve-souris, des boursoufs, des phénix et des hiboux. Un peu plus loin, trônait un gigantesque bocal rempli de terre construit pour accueillir des niffleurs, des veracrasses et des scroutt à pétards! Cet endroit était fabuleux! Par contre, elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait découvert plus tôt et comment Drago, lui, l'avait découvert?

\- Drago, cet endroit est fantastique! Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

\- Oh, quelqu'un m'en a vaguement parlé il y a quelques jours. Je me suis dit que ce serait un endroit qui pourrait te plaire et qui serait parfait pour te changer les idées!

\- Donc, tu n'es jamais venu?

\- Non, non!

C'est alors, qu'une personne travaillant certainement ici s'avança pour leur parler.

\- Bonjour Drago, tu es venu avec une amie cette fois?

Hermione se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, les sourcils arqués.

\- Tu n'es jamais venu, c'est ça?

\- Je suis venu il y a 1h, je l'ai payée pour qu'elle dise ça.

\- C'est ça, on va dire que je te crois.

Bien sûr que c'était faux, depuis qu'il était revenu de prison, il avait passé la plupart de son temps libre ici. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait été placé dans le département de régulation des créatures magiques. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec cette amtière du temps de Poudlard, il avait appris à les connaître et à les comprendre du temps de la Guerre. Il était resté coincé chez lui pendant très longtemps et les créatures vivants dans son jardin constituaient sa seule compagnie la plupart du temps. Alors, dés qu'Hermione lui avait proposé le poste d'expert, il avait su qu'il était fait pour lui! Et en cherchant des endroits dans lesquels se renseigner sur la croissance de certaines population, il avait découvert cet endroit merveilleux, qui était aussi une mine d'or d'informations en ce qui concerne les créatures abandonnées.

\- Hérine, je te présente Hermione Granger, Directrice du département de régulation des créatures magiques.

\- Oh, rien que ça! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance!

\- Hermione, je te présente Hérine, c'est elle qui dirige ce refuge pour créatures abandonnées.

Hérine était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, mais qui faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge! Elle était grande, noire de cheveux et avait un teint légèrement hâlé. Elle était aussi fine et athlétique, un corps caractéristique des gens qui travaillent sur le terrain et qui bougent beaucoup. Cela devait demander beaucoup d'énergie et de temps de gérer un tel endroit!

\- Enchantée moi aussi de vous rencontrer, vous pourriez nous être d'une très grande aide dans notre révolution des lois de régulation!

\- En effet, c'est pour cela que Drago est venu me trouver en premier lieu, pour avoir des informations statistiques sur les abandons. Mais, c'est très vite devenu un de nos bénévoles les plus assidus!

Drago était très gêné par la tournure que prenait cette conversation, bien qu'il faisait croire le contraire, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui et de ses habitudes quotidiennes. Cet endroit était un peu comme son secret, son sanctuaire, là où personne ne pouvait le juger. Alors, le partager avec Hermione était un très gros sacrifice. Cependant, comment le regretter quand on voyait les yeux émerveillés et le sourire béat de la jeune femme? Elle n'avait pas rayonné comme ça depuis sa rupture avec le rouquin. Mais, la brunette n'était pas là pour regarder partout avec un grand sourire, elle était bien déterminée à en apprendre le plus possible sur les abandons de créatures magiques et à apporter son aide un maximum!

\- Maintenant que nous sommes là, Drago et moi, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider?

\- Eh bien, les autres employés sont déjà en train de nettoyer les cages et de nourrir nos espèces un peu plus.. exotiques et dangereuses. Donc, vous pouvez rester ici avec ceux qui sont inoffensifs et je vais vous apporter de quoi les nourrir, cela vous va? Ce qu'ils leur manquent, c'est surtout de l'attention vu qu'ils n'ont plus de famille.

\- C'est parfait! Drago, je te suis puisque, apparemment, tu connais très bien l'endroit.

\- D'accord, suis-moi, on va commencer par les animaux moldus, et puis tu pourras aller t'occuper des boursoufs pendant que je m'occuperai des phénix.

\- Oh oui! J'adore les boursoufs! Ces petites boules de poils sont toutes douces!

\- Oui, mais attention, n'essaie pas de les attirer avec de la nourriture! Ils n'aiment pas attendre et ils te mordront la main si tu caches quelques chose dedans.

\- Oh, très bien, je ferai attention, promis.

Vu qu'il commençait à connaître parfaitement cet endroit, Drago emmena Hermione dans la réserve et ils commencèrent à remplir des sceaux de nourriture. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, ne se parlant que très peu, en parfaite harmonie avec les animaux et les créatures magiques, qui étaient tous très gentils et très câlins! On devinait qu'ils avaient l'habitude du contact avec les humains. Les jeunes gens étaient tellement bien qu'ils ne virent pas les heures filer, et en un clin d'œil, il était l'heure de fermer boutique!

\- Hérine, que faites-vous de toutes ces créatures? Vous avez des projets de réinsertion? D'adoption?

\- Nous avons les deux. Pour les créatures plus sauvages, comme les strangulots, les licornes et les sombrals, nous essayons de les réinsérer dans la nature. Un bon nombre d'entre eux va peupler la forêt ou le lac de Poudlard d'ailleurs! Albus a toujours été réceptif à notre action, et Minerva est tout aussi engagée que lui. Sinon, pour les créatures domestiques, chacune d'entre elle est à l'adoption directement au refuge, et parfois, quand ce sont des animaux encore tout jeunes, et que ce sont des animaux comme les chats et les crapauds, nous les remettons en forme et ils sont vendus dans le commerce pour que des jeunes sorciers de première année les adoptent.

\- C'est vraiment fantastique ce que vous faites!

\- Je ne fais que ce que je peux à mon échelle, c'est vous qui avez le pouvoir de changer les choses en profondeur.

\- Promis, je fais aussi tout ce que je peux. J'étais toute seule jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant nous sommes deux. J'espère que cela décuplera notre efficacité!

\- Bon courage à vous, et revenez quand vous voulez, vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous.

\- Merci! Tu viens Drago? Hérine doit fermer boutique.

\- Oui, oui, une minute!

Drago avait toujours du mal à partir, le phénix est pour lui la créature la plus majestueuse qu'il soit! Il a d'ailleurs pour projet d'en adopter un, une fois qu'il aura trouvé un appartement plus spacieux. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint Hermione, ils partirent en quête d'un endroit où manger. Ils tombèrent sur un petit restaurant italien moldu, non loin de là. Après avoir passé commande, et en attendant leurs pizzas, la jeune femme lança la conversation.

\- Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, j'en avais besoin. L'Arche de Noé est un endroit vraiment extraordinaire, et je ne l'avais jamais vu, alors que je n'habite pas si loin depuis toutes ces années!

\- Ce n'est rien, tu en avais besoin et je me suis dit que cet endroit te changerait les idées.

\- Et c'est réussi, je me sens beaucoup mieux! Je ne dis pas qu'en me retrouvant seule dans mon appartement, je ne vais pas à nouveau me morfondre, mais en tout cas, à cet instant précis, je me sens bien.

\- Ravi d'y être pour quelques chose!

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que je me dois de te rendre la pareille. Dés demain, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen, légal bien entendu, de t'aider à t'enlever tous ces souvenirs parasites. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver à nouveau en train de convulser, c'est beaucoup trop traumatisant!

\- Si c'est traumatisant pour toi, alors imagine pour moi! Je te comprends, je ne te demanderai pas de risquer tout ce que tu as construit ces dernières années, en volant des papiers du Ministère. Mais si tu ne trouves rien, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, sache que moi je ne reculerai devant rien. Je ne peux pas vivre comme cela indéfiniment, mon corps ne tiendra pas le coup, et je n'ai rien à perdre, à part mon job. Ma réputation étant déjà ce qu'elle est.

Hermione aurait voulu rassurer Drago, mais il avait raison. Malgré le traitement, les sorciers restaient toujours très méfiants à l'égard des mangemorts, et en particulier à l'égard du jeune Malfoy. Mais, ne voulant pas plomber la bonne ambiance qui régnait plus tôt, ils recommencèrent à parler du refuge et de tous les animaux qu'ils auraient voulu adopter, et ce jusqu'à la fin du repas. Le jeune homme insista pour payer le repas, malgré les complaintes d'Hermione, qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était à elle de payer pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Et gentleman jusqu'au bout, il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramener et merci pour cette journée. Je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin de passer la journée à penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes et la passer avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas du tout penser à Ron! Pas comme Harry et Ginny.

\- Avec plaisir, Mme la Directrice!

Hermione avait la main sur la poignée, et ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans plus bouger. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter à rentrer, même pour boire un café. C'était trop tôt. Et actuellement, sa tristesse avait effacé tout sentiment, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de l'attirance pour un autre homme en ce moment. Mais ça, c'était en ce qui concerne Hermione. Drago, lui, ne réprima pas son envie. Il parcouru les 2 mètres qui les séparaient, prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Même si le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, cela avait réussi à éveiller le désir du blond, mais il savait que c'était trop tôt pour elle, il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de ne pas avoir été trop loin avec ce baiser.

\- Drago.. Je.. Ce.. Je ne peux pas.. C'est trop tôt..

\- Chuuut, ça ne veut rien dire, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en avais juste envie c'est tout. Cela ne change rien. A lundi _ma belle,_ et ne rêve pas trop de moi!

Alors, Drago prit la direction de son appartement. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit Hermione lui répondre, trois guerres en retard!

\- Ce ne serait pas un rêve alors, mais un cauchemar!

Il ne se retourna pas, non, mais il sourit. Car même si elle disait le contraire, il savait qu'il finirait par l'avoir! Elle lui avait échappé une fois, cela ne se reproduirait pas! Hermione, quant à elle, alla directement se coucher, en se disant que même si elle avait découvert une autre facette de Drago aujourd'hui, il était toujours aussi beau qu'agaçant!

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

N'hésitez pas, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

à bientôt,

Nanayoukai


	11. Chocolat chaud et Coup de poing

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre les amis ! Examens obligent, j'ai été beaucoup moins productive en écriture, même si les grandes lignes sont écrites depuis plus d'une semaine, il fallait prendre le temps de développer toutes ces idées! L'avis général était très positif en ce qui concerne le précédent (surtout pour le Dramione ^^), j'espère que vous m'aimerez toujours après ce chapitre :$

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Hermione avait la main sur la poignée, et ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans plus bouger. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter à rentrer, même pour boire un café. C'était trop tôt. Et actuellement, sa tristesse avait effacé tout sentiment, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de l'attirance pour un autre homme en ce moment. Mais ça, c'était en ce qui concerne Hermione. Drago, lui, ne réprima pas son envie. Il parcouru les 2 mètres qui les séparaient, prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Même si le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, cela avait réussi à éveiller le désir du blond, mais il savait que c'était trop tôt pour elle, il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de ne pas avoir été trop loin avec ce baiser._

 _\- Drago.. Je.. Ce.. Je ne peux pas.. C'est trop tôt.._

 _\- Chuuut, ça ne veut rien dire, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en avais juste envie c'est tout. Cela ne change rien. A lundi ma belle, et ne rêve pas trop de moi!_

 _Alors, Drago prit la direction de son appartement. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit Hermione lui répondre, trois guerres en retard!_

 _\- Ce ne serait pas un rêve alors, mais un cauchemar!_

 _Il ne se retourna pas, non, mais il sourit. Car même si elle disait le contraire, il savait qu'il finirait par l'avoir! Elle lui avait échappé une fois, cela ne se reproduirait pas! Hermione, quant à elle, alla directement se coucher, en se disant que même si elle avait découvert une autre facette de Drago aujourd'hui, il était toujours aussi beau qu'agaçant!_

 **Chapitre 11: Chocolat chaud et Coup de poing dans le ventre**

Hermione et Drago passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble les jours suivants. Ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires au travail, les points forts de l'un comblant les points faibles de l'autre. De plus, n'étant plus seule pour écrire les lois, même si elle pensait que cela serait difficile de ne plus tout diriger, elle se sentait soutenue, et cela faisait beaucoup de bien! Le midi, elle alternait entre ses amis et Drago. Ainsi, ses amis pouvaient aussi manger une fois sur deux avec Ron, étant donné que les ex-amoureux ne se parlaient toujours pas. Drago s'était parfaitement intégré au sein du Département, et déjeunait à la cafétéria avec Marie et d'autres collègues l'autre moitié du temps.

Mais nos deux comparses passaient aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du boulot. Ils se rendaient souvent ensemble au refuge, où Hermione faisait un travail formidable. De plus, Herine était une vraie mine d'or d'informations pour leur travail, elle était d'une aide précieuse lorsque Drago et Hermione avait un doute sur l'application d'une loi sur le terrain. La jeune femme s'était prise d'affection pour les boursoufs, mais elle avait surtout l'avantage sur Drago lorsqu'il s'agissait d'animaux connus dans le monde Moldu, comme les chats et les chouettes. Drago continuait, pour sa part, de vouer un culte au magnifique animal qu'est le phénix et s'occupait d'eux dés qu'il avait donné le minimum d'attention aux autres créatures.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au refuge, ils passaient leur temps chez Hermione, entourés de livres, à essayer de trouver une solution au problème de Drago. Un matin, deux semaines seulement après sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione avait de nouveau trouvé le jeune Malfoy à côté de son bureau, pris de convulsions. Les crises se rapprochaient d'après lui, signe que le temps presse!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette potion? Elle semble prometteuse!

\- Hermione, c'est la même que nous avons regardée il y a deux heures, elle demande des ingrédients beaucoup trop rares, il nous faudrait des mois rien que pour les rassembler. Nous n'avons pas autant de temps devant nous.

\- Ah oui... Je continue de croire que si nous nous procurons une pensime, tu pourrais enlever sélectivement les souvenirs qui ont été implantés dans ta tête...

\- Et moi je continue de penser que les nouveaux souvenirs ont été attachés bien trop profondément aux anciens, et que je perdrais mes vrais souvenirs en même temps que les faux!

\- Mais tu n'en sais rien! Nous pourrions d'abord tester avec un souvenir anodin.

\- Les souvenirs anodins n'ont pas été modifié, tu t'en doutes!

\- Mais nous n'avons rien de mieux pour l'instant Drago! Ta santé s'aggrave, il faut tenter quelques chose!

\- Oui, aller voler ces foutues pilules, me les faire prendre, voler la formule à utiliser pour modifier mes souvenirs et effectuer le processus inverse!

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas légal!

\- JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX HERMIONE! JE VAIS MOURIR BON SANG!

\- CE N'EST PAS FINI! Nous avons encore un peu le temps...

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme se brisa et éclata en sanglot. Voilà, qu'il la faisait pleurer maintenant! Drago se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait lors d'une de leurs disputes à ce sujet et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Alors, il resta comme ça, Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes dans ses bras, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux et l'autre sur son dos. Bien qu'il était perdu et attristé par les larmes de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait qu'être ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour la tenir dans ses bras. Et sentir cette odeur... elle sent divinement bon! Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, la brunette reprenait ses esprits et relevait honteusement la tête pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione, pourquoi t'es-tu mise à pleurer comme ça?

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Tu as commencé à t'énerver sur moi et puis tu as dit que tu allais mourir.. Tu ne peux pas mourir Drago, j'ai trop besoin de toi!

Que ces paroles étaient douces à ses oreilles.. elle a besoin de lui, et lui avait besoin d'elle cela tombait plutôt bien!

\- Oh Hermione, je suis désolé de m'être énervé, je ne le ferai plus, promis! Mais il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que ma mort est une possibilité. Si ce n'est pas à cause de ma tête, cela peut-être une victime des mangemorts en soif de vengeance ou un magicobus conduit par un conducteur bourré! Tu es une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir que nous pouvons tous mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Même si mes problèmes n'aident pas, ma mort ne doit pas te mettre dans un état pareil. D'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Allé, si on faisait une pause? Cela fait des heures qu'on cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin, je suis crevé!

\- Je suis de ton avis... J'ai une idée! Installe-toi dans le fauteuil, prend une couverture, je vais nous faire des chocolats chauds!

\- Tu sais, je me contenterai d'un verre de Whisky pur feu.

\- Non non non! Ton verre de whisky te paraîtra bien fade quand tu auras goûté à mon remède miracle contre le cafard.

\- Oh, on est confiante n'est-ce-pas ? Très bien, ébloui-moi!

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu. En attendant, tu peux allumer la télévision, je nous mettrai un film moldu.

\- La tévélison ?

\- La télévision. Tu ne t'en es jamais servi? C'est simple, tu appuies sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande qui se trouve sur la table du salon. Ensuite tu appuies sur les numéros pour changer de chaîne. Tu verras, ce n'est vraiment pas sorcier!

\- Merci, je sais que ce n'est pas sorcier!

\- Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Chez les moldus "ce n'est pas sorcier" est une expression pour dire que ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Drago se débattit quelques minutes avec la télécommande avant de l'allumer, mais il finit par la faire fonctionner parfaitement. En effet, cela n'avait rien de compliqué. Pendant ce temps, Hermione préparait son chocolat chaud spécial déprime: Chocolat chaud, chantilly, pépites de chocolats! Bourré de calories, mais tellement bon! C'est ce que Drago dû se dire lorsqu'il la vit arriver avec ses deux bols.

\- Oulala Hermione, attention ça c'est 10 secondes en bouche, 10 ans dans les fesses!

\- Je t'emmerde Malfoy! Cela fait des années que j'en bois et j'ai toujours un corps de rêve.

\- Cela dépend le rêve de qui..

Même s'il voulait la récupérer, Drago aimait beaucoup trop leurs joutes verbales pour ne pas lancer une petite pic de temps en temps. De toute façon, s'il ne se trompait pas, elle adorait ça autant que lui.

\- Espèce de..

C'est Hermione qui lança les hostilités, même si Drago l'avait bien cherché! Elle attrapa un coussin et arma son bras pour frapper le bond avec. Si le premier coup, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il para facilement le deuxième, envoya l'oreiller au sol et commença à chatouiller Hermione. La jeune femme, très sensible, était en train de le supplier d'arrêter, pleurant et riant à la fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago arrêta et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant, légèrement gênés. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques jours plus tôt. Ne souhaitant pas qu'un malaise s'installe, Hermione se releva la première.

\- Allé, fini la bagarre, le cacao va refroidir! Une boisson aussi délicieuse, ce serait dommage. Goûte, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Drago porta le bol à ses lèvres, sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme. En effet, c'était super bon! Ils engloutirent littéralement la boisson et s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, emmitouflés dans des plaids pour regarder un film choisi par Hermione. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, il était déjà tard. Alors, ils se préparèrent à manger à la façon moldue. Entreprise totalement nouvelle pour Drago, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de se faire servir au restaurant ou par ses elfes de maison. Durant toute la préparation du repas, ils parlèrent boulot et du refuge, mais une fois passés à table, la conversation prit une nouvelle tournure!

\- Au fait Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu es prête à en parler, mais je me demandais si tu avais repris contact avec Weasley récemment? Vous avez pu redevenir ami?

\- Oh.. euh.. Et bien non. Je pense que cela reviendra avec le temps, enfin j'espère.. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde avant la guerre et même si je sais que ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, j'espère que nous pourrons nous retrouver un jour dans la même pièce sans qu'il n'y ait de gêne entre nous. Mais ça prend du temps, et nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- D'accord, donc tu ne penses pas te remettre avec lui un jour?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne le vois plus comme un amant potentiel en tout cas, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Drago était plus qu'heureux d'entendre la jeune femme dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour son ex-fiancé. Cela signifie qu'il faudra juste lui laisser le temps d'être prête, ensuite il pourrait continuer à rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

\- Et tu penses te remettre avec quelqu'un dans un avenir proche? Si quelqu'un t'intéresse tout du moins. Il ne faudrait pas que tu finisses vieille fille!

\- Haha ! Très drôle! Je ne sais pas.. Enfin, oui, je pense que si quelqu'un me plaît je ne dirai pas non, je verrai bien si quelqu'un m'invite à sortir!

\- Garde les yeux ouverts, je suis sûr que cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois..

\- Dis donc, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce point à ma vie amoureuse? Et toi au fait? Comment se fait-il que le grand Drago Malfoy soit toujours célibataire? A Poudlard tu n'avais qu'à te pencher pour ramasser les filles!

\- J'ai grandi je suppose. Et puis, j'ai été mangemort, ne l'oublie pas. Même si j'ai toujours un corps de rêve et que les filles aiment les bad boys, les tueurs présumés ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as tord! Les filles se réunissent au bureau de Marie lors de leurs pauses et elle croient que je ne les entends pas, le temps de Poudlard n'est pas encore révolu, crois-moi!

\- Si tu le dis, mais de toute façon je ne suis plus comme ça!

Drago avait été légèrement sec sur sa réponse, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Hermione. Cela mit fin à cette conversation. Finalement, les deux jeunes gens rangèrent leurs affaires, décidèrent de se retrouver demain après le boulot pour continuer les recherches, et le blond prit congé d'Hermione. Il avait été un peu plus froid que d'habitude, il n'aimait pas le fait que la jeune femme pense toujours à lui comme un coureur de jupon! Il n'était plus comme cela depuis la Guerre et depuis ce qu'il s'était passé après.. Elle l'avait profondément changé.

Une nouvelle semaine commença et les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement, dans la continuité des précédents. Hermione et Drago continuèrent à passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Une espèce de routine s'installait entre eux. Et même s'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord et qu'ils ne cessaient de se chamailler, ils adoraient cela tous les deux. Mais, depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation sur leurs amours, Drago ne cessait de remarquer à quel point Hermione plaisait aux hommes. Elle, bien sûr, ne remarquait rien du tout, mais elle était devenue une femme sublime, intelligente, drôle et de surcroît, une femme de pouvoir, ce qui pouvait attirer les profiteurs.. Cela inquiétait le jeune Malfoy, non pas seulement parce qu'il souhaitait être avec elle, mais aussi pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui ne serait avec elle que par intérêt!

Quant à elle, depuis, elle remarquait chaque femme qui se retournait sur le chemin de Drago, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais! Il avait beau avoir perdu un peu de son arrogance, l'aura de confiance en soi que dégageait le jeune homme attirait toujours les femmes comme des mouches! Sans parler de sa beauté et de la classe naturelle acquise grâce à son éducation stricte de Sang-Pur. Hermione était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas encore avoir entendu parler de ses exploits lors des conversations entre filles du Département. Aurait-il l'intelligence d'aller chercher ses conquêtes en dehors de son lieu de travail, ou avait-il réellement changé? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle espérait que la présence de Drago ne réduirait pas l'efficacité du personnel féminin!

Le temps passait tellement vite qu'en un clin d'oeil, on était déjà jeudi. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Ginny irait déjeuner avec Ron, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione mangeait avec Drago. Mais ses plans furent quelques peu chamboulé par un événement inattendu lorsqu'elle se rendit à son bureau.

\- Attendez! Attendez! Tenez l'ascenseur s'il vous plaît!

Hermione étant la dernière à être montée, elle retint l'ascenseur pour le jeune homme qui le lui avait demandé. Alors qu'il courait pour entrer dans l'ascenseur, il trébucha et renversa son jus de citrouille sur la chemise d'Hermione!

\- Par Merlin! Que je suis maladroit! Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, vous avez été d'une telle gentillesse de retenir la porte pour moi, et voilà comment je vous remercie! Laissez-moi arranger ça.

D'un sort, le jeune homme nettoya Hermione, ainsi que ses parchemins, touchés eux aussi. Pendant que le jeune homme se confondait en excuses, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était grand, fin, mais néanmoins musclé, et son costume lui allait à la perfection. Mais elle fut plus que stupéfaite lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage; ce jeune Apollon avait le teint clair, mais pas blafard, de courts cheveux bruns faussement négligés, les yeux noisettes les plus clairs qu'elle avait jamais vus, un nez aquilin et des petites fossettes apparaissaient aux coins de ses lèvres fines dés qu'il riait nerveusement. Elle avait vu des hommes beaux dans sa vie, mais celui-ci devait faire partie des hommes les plus sexy qu'elle ait vu dans sa courte existence. Même peut-être aussi beau que Dra.. pas d'égarement! Drago Malfoy n'a rien à voir dans cet histoire! Il avait dû remarquer qu'elle était ailleurs, car ce jeune inconnu commençait à la secoué doucement.

\- Mademoiselle Granger? Vous allez bien? Olala, vous êtes en état de choc, je suis vraiment désolé, je..

\- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'un peu de jus de citrouille après tout. Vous.. vous savez qui je suis?

\- Haha, bien sûr! Comme à peu chaque sorcier qui se respecte je crois. Vous avez sauvé le monde des sorciers et vous êtes la plus jeune Directrice d'un département de l'Histoire du Ministère de la Magie. Ce sont ceux qui ne savent comment vous vous appelez qui devraient avoir honte. Enfin, les plus honteux juste devant ceux qui vous renverse du jus de citrouille dessus! S'il vous plaît, que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner?

Hermione ne se ferait donc jamais à la célébrité? Un jour, peut-être.. En attendant, un homme inconnu, mais pas moins magnifique, lui demandait comment se faire pardonner. Après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Drago il y a quelques jours, elle avait une petite idée.

\- Et si vous m'invitiez à déjeuner?

Le jeune homme sembla surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir faire ses basses besognes, plutôt que de dîner avec elle.

\- C'est une excellente idée, je n'y avais pas songé.. Pourtant, habituellement c'est moi qui invite les belles femmes à sortir mademoiselle Granger.

\- Eh bien, il faudra vous contenter de mon invitation cette fois-ci, Monsieur... Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre nom?

\- Levy Murray mademoiselle, enchanté!

\- Moi de même! Alors, mon bureau, 12h30?

\- Cela me semble parfait..

\- Je vous dis à tout à l'heure alors, Mr Murray.

\- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Levy.

\- Alors, m'appellerez-vous Hermione?

\- Très bien.. à plus tard Hermione, faites attention aux fous qui courent dans les couloirs!

\- Hihi, à tout à l'heure Levy!

Alors, Hermione quitta l'ascenseur le sourire aux lèvres, sentant le regard du jeune homme brûler sa nuque. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace! Elle avait toujours laissé les garçons s'approcher, jamais elle n'avait fait le premier pas.. Mais elle était une femme désormais, une femme forte prenant peu à peu le pas sur son indépendance! De plus, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Levy ne manquait pas de charme! Cependant, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'emballe.. Elle allait simplement passer un bon moment avec un jeune homme charmant et elle le reverrait peut-être, ou peut-être pas.

Lorsque la brunette entra dans son bureau, elle avait toujours un sourire un peu bête sur le visage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Marie! Même si elle avait constaté que la présence de Drago Malfoy lui faisait beaucoup de bien au moral, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait vue avec un aussi grand sourire.

\- Bonjour journée, Madame la Directrice?

\- Elle commence bien Marie, en effet!

\- L'amour en tête?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais figure-toi que je déjeune avec Levy Murray ce midi. Tu le connais?

Marie ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

\- C'est pas vrai!

\- Bien sûr que si, où est le problème?

\- Oh, mais il n'y a aucun problème mademoiselle, vous êtes très chanceuse! Cet homme là est à croquer! Il est gentil avec tout le monde, charmeur et beau comme un dieu!

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne manque pas de charme.. Il est si convoité que cela?

\- Absolument! C'est LE célibataire convoité du Ministère! Bien sûr, il a de la concurrence, surtout depuis que Mr Malfoy est revenu.. mais il n'en reste pas moins convoité, sachez-le!

Waow. Elle s'était faite invitée par l'homme le plus convoité du Ministère sans le savoir.. Par Merlin! S'il est si populaire que ça, cela ne tardera à faire les choux gras de toutes les commères.. cela allait revenir aux oreilles de Harry, donc de Ginny, et même peut-être à celles de Ron! Même si quelques jours auparavant, cela l'aurait dérangée, elle se rendit compte que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. De toute façon, d'eux deux c'est lui qui avait rompu, il n'avait donc plus son mot à dire sur ses fréquentations! C'est Drago qui allait être content, elle allait suivre ce qu'elle avait décidé grâce à ses conseils, ne pas devenir vieille fille et ne pas fermer la porte aux hommes qui lui plaisent. En parlant du loup, voilà qu'il déboulait dans son bureau sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

\- Bonjour Hermione! Tu as une mine radieuse dis-moi, une bonne nouvelle?

\- Bonjour Drago! Et bien, en fait, oui. J'ai en quelques sorte suivi tes conseils et je vais déjeuner avec un homme charmant aujourd'hui!

\- Oh Hermione, je sais que tu adores déjeuner avec moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états, voyons.

\- Quelle arrogance! Je ne déjeune pas avec toi aujourd'hui Drago, mais avec Levy Murray, tu connais?

BAM! C'est comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.. Elle allait déjeuner avec un autre.. et pas n'importe quel autre, non! Avec celui dont toutes les nanas du Ministère sont dingues!

\- J'ai dû entendre son nom dans une ou deux conversations..

\- Il a renversé son jus de citrouille sur moi dans l'ascenseur, il n'arrêtait de me demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner et j'ai suivi ton conseil! J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts, et je me suis lancée! Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait m'inviter à déjeuner, il passe me prendre à 12h30.

\- Waow Hermione, quelle audace..

\- Oui je sais, je n'en reviens pas! J'espère que cela se passera bien. Tu étais venu dans un but particulier? Un problème sur la loi de régulation d'élevage de sombrals?

\- Euh.. non non, je venais juste pour te saluer. Bon déjeuner si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là.

\- Merci Drago! Tu viens toujours chez moi ce soir?

\- Oui, à ce soir.

Et Drago retournait d'où il était venu, complètement dépité. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle avait devant elle, c'est-à-dire lui! Pas le bellâtre du Ministère, après lui bien sûr. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il faire? Il pouvait laisser faire Hermione, peut-être que cet homme serait simplement une transition après sa rupture avec Ron.. Ou pas! Bon sang, il fallait que ce rendez-vous soit un désastre, il ferait en sorte qu'il le soit! Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait le comportement de Drago légèrement étrange.. C'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des sautes d'humeur, cela était sûrement dû aux souvenirs.

\- Et bien, et bien ! Levy Murray au déjeuner, Drago Malfoy au dîner, on ne vous arrête plus mademoiselle!

\- Haha, allons Marie, arrêtons de parler de moi et remettons-nous au travail.

Les jeunes femmes se mirent de suite à l'ouvrage, et ne furent pas dérangées un seul instant. Habituellement, Drago venait au moins une fois durant la matinée pour la tenir au courant de ses avancées.. Il devait être débordé, ce n'est rien, ils en parleraient certainement ce soir. C'est seulement à 12h25 que le calme de la pièce fût perturbé par un bruit venant de l'extérieur, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte! La jeune femme se précipita sur la poignée, manquant de s'étaler au sol, et ouvrit la porte à Levy, toujours aussi impeccable que tout à l'heure.

\- Prête pour aller manger?

\- Absolument. Où allons-nous?

\- C'est une surprise! J'espère que vous avez faim.

\- Une faim de loup!

\- Haha, allons-y.

Levy tendit son bras à Hermione, qui y posa sa main. Sur leur chemin, tout le monde les dévisageait, leurs têtes en seraient presque comiques si ce n'était pas aussi gênant. Drago n'avait rien perdu de leur échange et maudissait le brun d'avoir voulu lui faire une surprise, il allait être obligé de les suivre pour voir comment cela se passait et faire de ce rencard un fiasco. Donc, il les suivit discrètement jusqu'à un restaurant sorcier nommé "Feu ardent"... Génial, un des restaurants les plus romantiques de Londres!

\- Bienvenue au "Feu ardent". Vous avez réservé?

\- Oui, une table au nom de Murray.

\- Très bien, veuillez me suivre.

Heureusement pour Drago, ils n'étaient pas assis à une de ces tables complètement à l'abris des regards, il aurait tout le loisir de les observer! Hermione, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du blond, commença à lire la carte.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Levy, c'est très chic ici! Tu sais, tu as renversé un peu de jus de citrouille sur moi, tu n'as pas tué mon chat!

\- Haha, rien n'est trop beau pour se faire pardonner. Et puis, la qualité en vaut le prix, tu verras.

\- Non, j'insiste, partageons la note s'il te plaît..

\- Et moi j'insiste! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une femme prenne les devants, laisse-moi au moins gérer le reste, tu vas froisser le gentleman qui est en moi!

\- Bon, très bien, si tu insistes. Alors, parlons un peu de toi vu que tu as l'air de tout connaître de moi. Que fais-tu dans la vie?

\- Je travailles au Département des Mystères. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, les renseignements sont jugés trop secrets, même pour d'autres personnes travaillant au Ministère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien. Et cela se passe bien?

\- Très, je n'étais que consultant, mais maintenant je m'occupe d'une équipe de 10 personnes. J'ai même été pressenti pour le poste de mon supérieur, mais Magda me déteste, elle a offert le poste à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Magda Sailor ? La Directrice ? C'est étonnant, je la connais plutôt bien, c'est une de mes amies, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pratiquait le favoritisme.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas l'insulter, je ne savais absolument pas que c'était l'une de tes amies! C'est sûrement la déception de ne pas avoir eu le poste qui me fait dire des bêtises..

\- Non, tu sais, chaque chef doit prendre des décisions et il est possible que notre jugement soit légèrement altéré par des problèmes personnels. Je lui parlerai de toi à l'occasion, je suis sûre qu'elle reverra son opinion!

\- Non Hermione, ne t'embête pas avec ça, je suis très bien là où je suis, mon équipe est vraiment formidable.

\- J'y tiens. Tu as beau être bien dans ton poste, je suppose que tu aspires à plus, j'admire les gens qui ont de l'ambition et pour cela je vais t'aider.

\- C'est adorable, merci!

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Tiens donc.. Cet énergumène travaille pour une amie d'Hermione, quelle coïncidence.. Bien qu'elle soit magnifique et qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Hermione est parfaitement capable de sortir avec ce genre de gars, ce ne reste pas moins louche. Drago, jaloux et suspicieux, commença le plan qu'il avait mis en place sur le trajet.

\- Levy, tu me conseilles la salade de canard ou la végétar... Mais, tes cheveux sont verts!

\- Pardon?

\- Tes.. Tes cheveux, ils sont verts fluo et ton visage.. Il est tellement luisant qu'on dirait une étoile qui va exploser!

Levy, gêné, se leva de sa chaise et se précipita aux toilettes. Drago, avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire! Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il grille sa couverture, la suite du plan en dépendait. Quelques instants plus tard, Levy revint tout à fait normal.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui, certainement une blague, mais je ne vois pas de qui cela pourrait venir. Oh mon dieu c'est chaud!

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est chaud?

\- Ma chaise.. elle est bouillante! Je ne peux pas m'asseoir!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Levy?

Tout ce vacarme alarma un serveur.

\- Monsieur, Madame, tout va bien?

\- Non, ma chaise est bouillante, je ne peux pas m'asseoir!

\- Mais voyons, Monsieur, votre chaise n'a rien!

Hermione touchait elle-même la chaise, et ne sentait rien.

\- Moi non plus, je ne sens rien.

\- Monsieur, si vous continuez vos manières, je vous prierai de quitter le restaurant!

\- Très bien, nous partons. Hermione, je suis vraiment navré pour ce dérangement.. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe!

\- Ce n'est rien, allons prendre un plat à emporter et nous mangerons dans mon bureau.

\- Bonne idée, allons-y!

Drago ne bougea pas, mais restait néanmoins très fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Une fois qu'il eut mangé, il repartit travailler. Il croisa un Levy Murray ayant perdu un peu de sa superbe, mais souriant tout de même. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille! Mais il ne pouvait rien demander à Hermione pour l'instant, cela aurait été trop suspect. Alors, il attendit la fin de la journée pour aller dans son bureau, et ainsi rentrer avec elle.

\- Hello ma belle! Alors, ce déjeuner?

\- Une catastrophe!

YES!

\- Il ne nous est arrivé que des ennuis au restaurant, nous avons même été obligé de quitter les lieux, tu te rends compte?

\- Non?! Où c'était déjà? Histoire que je n'y remettes plus jamais les pieds..

\- Le "Feu ardent", tu connais?

\- De nom, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

\- Enfin bref, après nous sommes revenus ici, et nous avons passé un bon moment malgré les événements. Pour se rattraper, il m'invite à dîner demain!

NON!

\- Ah, tu vas quant même ressortir avec lui?

\- Oui, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le serveur était un rustre de première! Espérons que nous ayons plus de chance la prochaine fois.

\- Oui, espérons-le..

\- Bon, on y va?

\- Je te suis.

Drago était complètement dépité, il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher leur rapprochement.. Il allait devoir être patient et attendre que cet imbécile fasse un faux pas et qu'il lui prouve qu'il profite d'elle, à moins qu'elle se lasse ou qu'elle se rende compte que cet homme est complètement stupide! Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez Hermione, et comme d'habitude, ils passèrent leur temps à chercher une solution au problème de Drago, à se chamailler, et finirent devant la télévision avec un bol de chocolat chaud.

Mais leurs veillées à répétition avait eu raison de la jeune femme et elle s'endormit sur le canapé ! Alors, Drago la prit dans ses bras sans la réveiller et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était comme il l'imaginait: avec des couleurs claires, simple, ayant le strict minimum de meubles. On voyait cependant des carrés plus colorés sur les murs, signe que des photos avaient été accrochées et puis enlevées. Le fait de penser que ces photos, certainement avec Ron, pouvaient être bientôt remplacées par d'autres avec la tête de Levy Murray dessus le rendait malade! Il déposa Hermione sur le lit et la borda. Elle bougea un peu, pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable pour elle, mais en aucun cas elle ne se réveilla. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait.. Enfin, elle est belle tout le temps, mais quand elle dort, elle est apaisée, elle ne pense plus aux problèmes du quotidien et aux responsabilités, et son visage est d'autant plus beau. L'occasion était trop belle, Drago s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle, et parla pour lui-même.

\- Hermione.. si seulement tu pouvais voir clair dans son jeu. Si seulement tu pouvais voir qu'il se joue de toi. Je ne te ferais jamais ça, je ferais de ta vie un paradis quotidien! Tu m'as offert deux jours très heureux après des mois de noirceur. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et même si tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, tu m'as accompagné pendant ces cinq longues années. J'aimerais tellement que tu vois en moi celui avec lequel tu peux passer le reste de ta vie, car ma vie maintenant **c'est toi**.

Il la regarda longuement et puis il rentra chez lui, laissant notre Hermione seule et inconsciente de la déclaration d'amour que Drago Malfoy venait de lui faire.

* * *

A suivre...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) Vous me détestez ou.. ça peut aller ? XD

A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 ;)

Nana'


	12. Fugitif

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles durant.. presque 1 mois en fait! Mille pardon.. J'ai eu la fin de mes examens, beaucoup de boulot pour mon mémoire, le début de mon stage avec installation, nouvelles habitudes et tout ce qui s'en suit. Tous ces événements un peu stressant et prenant en termes de temps n'ont pas été propices à l'écriture, et n'ont pas été du meilleur secours pour mon inspiration! Vous commencez à me connaître maintenant, je préfère prendre mon temps et vous faire des chapitres de qualités qui font avancer l'histoire plutôt que de vous faire des chapitres baclés "parce qu'il faut sortir un chapitre, je suis tellement en retard!". J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous continuerez à me lire.

Pour vous récompenser de votre patience, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude avec "quelques péripéties". En effet, je vous ai dit que j'aimais les chapitres de qualités, et selon moi, c'est un des meilleurs en termes de suite d'événements. Certains, certaines d'entre vous m'ont envoyé des reviews et je vous en remercie grandement, ça m'aide vraiment à m'y mettre quand j'ai un coup de mou comme maintenant. A ceux qui m'ont demandé des choses en ce qui concernent la suite de l'histoire (J'espère que tu ne vas pas tuer Drago, j'espère qu'Hermione se rendra très vite compte de sa connerie, etc...), je réponds que j'écris comme ça me vient, la fin n'était pas écrite au départ de ma fiction et elle ne l'est toujours pas maintenant! Donc pas de promesses, désolée. Je ne sais pas si cette fiction fera encore 3 chapitres ou 15, aucune idée! Cela dépendra de mon inspiration et de comment les choses prennent forme dans ma tête.

Voilà, après ce petit monologue explicatif, j'espère aussi éclairant pour certain(e)s et pas trop ennuyeux, place à la lecture! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, ça m'aide pour la suite et ça me booste pour écrire :) Merci à mes reviewers habituels ou non : Fan de Twilight, Dramione love, Swangranger, Naema, didoueux, Maxine3482 et Damelith.

Gros bisous et Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Mais leurs veillées à répétition avait eu raison de la jeune femme et elle s'endormit sur le canapé ! Alors, Drago la prit dans ses bras sans la réveiller et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était comme il l'imaginait: avec des couleurs claires, simple, ayant le strict minimum de meubles. On voyait cependant des carrés plus colorés sur les murs, signe que des photos avaient été accrochées et puis enlevées. Le fait de penser que ces photos, certainement avec Ron, pouvaient être bientôt remplacées par d'autres avec la tête de Levy Murray dessus le rendait malade! Il déposa Hermione sur le lit et la borda. Elle bougea un peu, pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable pour elle, mais en aucun cas elle ne se réveilla. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait.. Enfin, elle était belle tout le temps, mais quand elle dormait, elle semblait apaisée, elle ne pensait plus aux problèmes du quotidien et aux responsabilités, et son visage était d'autant plus beau. L'occasion était trop belle, Drago s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle, et parla pour lui-même._

 _\- Hermione.. si seulement tu pouvais voir clair dans son jeu. Si seulement tu pouvais voir qu'il se joue de toi. Je ne te ferais jamais ça, je ferais de ta vie un paradis quotidien! Tu m'as offert deux jours très heureux après des mois de noirceur. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et même si tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, tu m'as accompagné pendant ces cinq longues années. J'aimerais tellement que tu vois en moi celui avec lequel tu peux passer le reste de ta vie, car ma vie maintenant **c'est toi**._

 _Il la regarda longuement et puis il rentra chez lui, laissant notre Hermione seule et inconsciente de la déclaration d'amour que Drago Malfoy venait de lui faire._

 **Chapitre 12: Fugitif**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux longues semaines qu'Hermione sortait avec cet abruti de Levy Murray! Drago ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait pour tenir le coup. En effet, le jeune homme n'était pas connu pour sa patience, ce n'est pas dans ses gênes. Il aurait certainement éclaté la tête de ce sorcier du dimanche depuis longtemps, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de la fille Weasley la semaine dernière...

 _FLASHBACK_

C'était aussi un vendredi et Hermione s'apprêtait à elle à son troisième rencard avec Levy, et vous savez ce qu'on dit des troisièmes rencard.. Même si Drago ne pensait pas qu'Hermione était ce genre de fille, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'imaginer dans les bras de l'abruti aux dents blanches, sur son lit douillet, succombant aux charmes de ce séducteur de bas étage. Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur rien que d'y penser! Il avait prévu de saboter ce rencard, tout comme les deux derniers. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cela, Levy réussissait toujours à obtenir un autre rendez-vous pour se rattraper. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se demander s'il n'était pas en train de lui rendre service en fin de compte. Il décida donc que c'était sa dernière tentative de sabotage subtile. La prochaine fois, ce serait beaucoup moins subtile, comme son poing dans la face de Murray.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens d'observation de la rouquine. Connaissant leur histoire commune et connaissant un tant soit peu Malfoy, même s'il n'était pas dans la même année que lui à Poudlard, elle avait compris son petit manège! De plus, Ginny savait reconnaître de la jalousie quand elle en voyait. Elle avait été jalouse de toutes les filles approchant un tant soit peu Harry, alors ça la connaissait! Et même si Drago n'était pas la personne qu'elle connaissait le mieux, elle savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui était du genre à rester les bras croisés: il préparait certainement un mauvais coup! Alors, elle prit sur elle de le suivre discrètement dés son départ du Ministère, et elle avait parfaitement raison. Elle se retrouva en début de soirée, à espionner le blond, qui espionnait Hermione et Levy Murray.

Drago n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Ginny, mais au moment où il allait lancé son sort de confusion, il sentit quelqu'un le retenir et il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était prêt à stupéfixer n'importe quel adversaire, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide pour la talentueuse cadette Weasley! Un rapide coup d'Expelliarmus plus tard, il était complètement désarmé, il se retourna et reconnu la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione avait besoin d'un chien de garde maintenant! J'espère qu'elle te paie assez pour nourrir toute ta famille. Quoique, quand on est mariée à _Harry Potter_ , on a certainement plus besoin de rien... cela doit te changer. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley?

Quoi? Vous pensiez que Malfoy était devenu gentil? Il a des sentiments pour Hermione Granger, certes, il ne peut rien contre cela. Mais, il est difficile de chassé des ennemis naturels de sa mémoire. Si la haine des né-moldus avait été encrée dans son cerveau, la haine des Weasley était encrée dans son ADN.

\- Oh Malfoy, je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi! Comment vont tes parents? Ah oui c'est vrai.. tu ne les as plus vu depuis un petit moment. Quoique que vous étiez à nouveau sous le même toît ces 5 dernières années.

Mmmm.. Cette Weasley a plus de répondant que tous ses frères réunis on dirait.. Cela doit avoir ses avantages de grandir dans une fratrie lorsque l'on est la petite dernière. Mais, on ne met un Malfoy à terre aussi facilement!

\- Mes parents se portent merveilleusement mal, je te remercie de t'en soucier! Je vais les voir dans 3 semaines, je leur remettrai tes salutations. Bon, je ne me répéterai pas Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu as aussi le béguin pour Murray, c'est ça? Ton petit Potter parfait ne te suffit donc plus et tu as peur que j'abîme sa magnifique face de rat?

\- Absolument pas. Ce gars est un con et n'est absolument pas fait pour Hermione.

Ainsi la jeune Weasley confirme qu'elle est bien la plus intelligente de sa famille, mais aussi la plus incompréhensible!

\- Si tu es du même avis que moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches de mettre un terme à cela?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, je n'agis pas par intérêt et que je connais beaucoup mieux Hermione que toi!

\- Je n'agis pas par int...

\- Oh s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à me mentir, ça se lit sur ton front que tu l'aimes et que tu crèves de jalousie! Alors ne commence pas à m'énerver, je déteste qu'on me raconte des salades et fais gaffe, c'est moi qui détient ta baguette! Sans mauvais jeu de mots..

\- D'accord, ça va, je ne suis pas complètement désintéressé.. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ce gars est un crétin! Pourquoi ne la résonnes-tu pas si tu la connais si bien?

\- Parce que si je lui disais que ce gars était un crétin, elle s'empresserait de vouloir me contredire et on célébrerait leur mariage en décembre..

\- Logique.

\- Je sais que pour l'instant ce que je te dis n'a pas l'air d'avoir de sens, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Hermione est une personne fière, elle n'aime pas que l'on mette en doute ses choix, et plus la personne qui le fait est proche d'elle, plus ça l'atteint et plus elle fait la fière! Ce n'est pas qu'elle veule être une miss parfaite, loin de là, mais si l'avis de ses amis l'importe tant pour les sujets importants et rationnels, comme l'achat d'un nouveau meuble ou le choix de ses études, en ce qui concerne ses amours, elle fonctionne tout autrement! Presque comme une ado.

Passons à toi maintenant. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous en Australie, il y a cinq ans. Je ne crois pas me tromper en te disant que je suis la seule à connaître votre histoire, et Hermione me l'a seulement racontée lorsqu'elle a appris que tu risquais d'être parmi les "revenants". Elle t'a aimé, certes, plus qu'elle ne voudra bien l'admettre. Et maintenant, quand je vois ce que tu fais pour la récupérer, je comprends à quel point c'était réciproque, et cela me conforte dans mon choix de te donner quelques conseils, si tu les veux bien entendu?"

Drago était époustouflé par le talent qu'avait le rouquine pour comprendre les gens. Elle l'avait percé à jour en quelques regards et elle connaissait vraiment Hermione par coeur, peut-être même mieux qu'Hermione elle-même! Et si la brunette avait autant confiance en Weasley pour lui confier un si gros secret que celui de leur deux jours à l'auberge.. il pourrait peut-être faire confiance en la jeune femme pour le conseiller.. Même si cela lui en coûtait.

\- Eh bien... Je suppose que je n'ai rien à perdre à entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Je pourrai toujours choisir de l'ignorer! De toute façon, c'est toi qui a ma baguette et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comptes me la rendre avant la fin de ton monologue..

\- Tout juste! Bon, mon conseil principal sera le suivant: laisse-la faire.

\- QUOI?! C'est ça ton conseil? Laisser couler? Jamais!

\- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout! Et arrête de m'interrompre ou je casse ta baguette en deux!

\- Ok.. Continue.

\- Bien.. Sa rupture avec mon frère est encore trop fraîche, et même si cela n'avait plus l'air d'être le cas sur la fin, ils se sont profondément aimés et un amour comme ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement, il laisse des marques. En tout cas, Hermione est une fille du genre rancunière, elle n'oublie pas aisément. Même si je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de Ron, c'est bien trop tôt pour qu'elle l'ait totalement oublié. Ce qui me porte à croire que Levy est seulement un "gars de transition".

\- Un gars de.. transition? Mais c'est horrible!

\- Exactement! Je te l'accorde, elle aurait pu trouver pire que Levy Murray, le gars le plus convoité du Ministère, comme gars de transition. Mais c'est ce qu'il est! Dans quelques jours, voir quelques semaines, elle va se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle.

\- Qu'il se sert d'elle plutôt..

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais il n'est simplement pas fait pour elle! Quand elle s'en rendra compte, elle lui dira qu'elle ne ressent aucun sentiment pour lui, et qu'elle le voit plus comme un ami. Toi, Malfoy, tu es amoureux d'elle. Par conséquent, tu ne veux pas être le gars de transition! Est-ce que je me trompe?

Cette conversation était vraiment en train de prendre une tournure gênante pour son amour propre.

\- Euh.. et bien.. non.

\- Ok! Donc tu dois la laisser faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si elle développe des sentiments pour lui et qu'ils restent ensemble? Je veux agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard tu comprends!

\- Tu dois lui faire confiance! Si tu crois autant en votre amour, c'est qu'il y a bien eu quelques chose, elle a du le ressentir aussi. Te voir tous les jours ne doit pas l'aider à oublier cet amour, et on ne peut pas ressentir ce sentiment aussi fortement pour deux personnes. C'est impossible. A un moment, il faut faire un choix. Et puis.. Si son choix ne se porte pas sur toi.. Il faudra que tu l'aimes suffisamment pour la laisser partir, parce qu'elle sera heureuse. Tout simplement.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.. Tu sais, c'est assez nouveau pour moi ces sentiments.. Enfin, pas si nouveau puisque cela fait plusieurs années, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle est la seule pour laquelle j'ai jamais ressenti des choses aussi fortes!

\- Par Merlin, Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être guimauve à ce point!

\- Ouais ça va, arrête de te payer ma tête, tu es mariée à l'homme dont tu es amoureuse depuis que tu as 10 ans, alors ne la ramène pas!

\- Pas faux.

\- Mais je crois que je ne risque rien d'attendre quelques semaines, juste pour voir si tu as raison.. Même si cela va m'en coûté de l'imaginer avec cet abruti fini..

\- Oh, si cela peut te rassurer, je crois qu'ils ne sont même pas encore embrassés, alors ne te fais pas trop de mourons en ce qui concerne une hypothétique relation.. physique. Je suis même presque sûre qu'ils n'en arriveront pas là avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux!

\- _Presque_ sûre...

\- Non, tu sais quoi, J'en suis certaine! Bon, c'est pas que c'est désagréable de te parler, mais il se fait tard et mon mari et mon fils me manquent! A bientôt Malfoy, et reste éloigné, pour le plan aussi bien que pour ta santé mentale.

\- Oui m'dame!

Alors, Ginny partit et lâcha la baguette de Drago au même moment que le "POP" caractéristique d'un transplanage.

 _RETOUR UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD_

C'est donc à cause des conseils de la rouquine que Drago continuait de marmonner des insultes tous les matins en passant devant l'ascenseur.. Si seulement elle avait été dans un autre ascenseur.. Quoique, cela n'aurait rien changé si, comme il le pensait, Levy Murray avait tout orchestré du début à la fin. C'est donc d'humeur morose qu'il arriva dans la salle de réunion. Hermione attendait déjà, nerveuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait parler devant l'ensemble du personnel. Mais cette fois, elle ne serait pas seule, le blond était devenu presque son bras droit au sein du Département. Elle sembla d'ailleurs soulagée de le voir arriver.

\- Drago! Tu es là, Dieu soit loué. J'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas venir et que personne ne soit là pour me reprendre si j'oublie ce que j'ai à dire!

\- Pourquoi, Diable ne serais-je pas venu? Et puis, de toute façon tu es prête, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr que si! J'ai toujours besoin de toi!

Ah, que ces mots étaient doux à ces oreilles.. S'ils étaient accompagnés de "Levy est un crétin", ce serait PAR-FAIT!

\- Très bien, je resterai à côté de toi, mais je ne prendrai la parole que si c'est nécessaire.

\- Entendu! Bon, allons-y, je crois que tout le monde est enfin arrivé.

La réunion se passa sans anicroches, mais la jeune femme voyait bien que Drago était distrait. Il semblait moins.. charismatique que d'habitude, moins souriant aussi, même s'il ne réserve ses vrais sourire qu'aux rares occasions, il avait souvent son sourire en coin.. Serait-il possible qu'il ait des soucis extérieur au Département? Ou, aurait-il l'amour en tête? A cette pensée, Hermione eut un raté, mais elle s'était reprise assez vite pour que Drago n'ait pas à intervenir. Elle finit par se dire qu'il finirait par lui en parler, si d'aventure il avait un réel problème.

Levy l'attendait à la sortie de la réunion, comme prévu. Il l'emmenait dîner dans un petit restaurant moldu non loin du Ministère. C'était déjà leur sixième rencard, et même s'ils s'entendaient très bien jusque là, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore prête à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. C'est pourquoi leur relation n'avait pas encore été officialisée, même si les rumeurs allaient bon train, bien entendu. Ils s'étaient embrassés une fois et même si ce baisait était plus que satisfaisant, Hermione avait peur de ne pas avoir ressenti.. l'étincelle. Elle prit congé de Drago, et partit au bras de son amant.

Alors que le blond les regardait partir du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua un carnet posé sur le coin d'une table. Curieux de savoir à qui il appartenait, il l'ouvrit: c'était celui de Murray! Une personne lambda aurait certainement couru dans le couloir pour le lui rendre, mais l'occasion était bien trop belle de, peut-être, trouver quelques chose contre lui. Drago se dirigea alors vers son bureau et analysa l'agenda plus en détail, une fois à l'abri des regards. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il y était inscrit les rendez-vous de Levy Murray, aussi bien professionnels que personnels, et il ne semblait pas voir d'autre femme qu'Hermione.. Cependant, quelques chose chiffonnait le jeune Malfoy. Le brun avait laissé de plus grands espaces vides en-dessous des rendez-vous avec Hermione, comme si quelques chose était à inscrire. Et cet agenda dégageait quelques chose de.. magique! Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, il lança plusieurs sorts, et fini par utiliser la formule adéquate.

\- Révèle tous tes secrets.

Et les mots s'écrivirent les uns après les autres : Rencontre fortuite, Inviter à déjeuner, Inviter à dîner, Parler subtilement boulot, Prouver son amour inconditionnel,... tous les rendez-vous passés étaient annotés et apparemment, les rendez-vous futurs aussi! Et ce sur 3 mois! Finalement, la roue tourne comme on dit.. et Levy Murray pourrait dégager bien plus vite que prévu.. Mais, Drago allait devoir la jouer subtilement, ce manipulateur serait capable de faire croire à Hermione qu'il avait écrit ces phrases pour le piéger!

Pendant ce temps, Levy et Hermione était arrivés au restaurant, charmant comme à l'habitude. Le jeune homme avait entrepris de lui raconter sa semaine, mais la brunette n'était pas très attentive. Elle repensait à cette possibilité que Drago ait des problèmes, ou.. sorte avec quelqu'un. Elle était sûre de ne plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette possibilité l'ennuyait. Alors qu'elle continuait de psychoter sur les éventuels problèmes de coeur du blond, Murray commença à s'agiter, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- Hermione, aurais-tu vu mon agenda? J'étais sûr de l'avoir emporté avec moi lorsque je suis venu te chercher! Je ne m'en sépare jamais, tous mes rendez-vous son à l'intérieur.. Mais où est-il donc passé?

\- Nous pouvons retourner voir dans la salle de réunion si tu le souhaites?

\- Bonne idée, allons-y.

Les deux amants retournèrent au Ministère ensemble, mais Hermione se sentait incapable de reprendre le travail. Elle décida de commencer son week-end un peu en avance et de prendre une demi-journée de congé. Après tout, c'est elle la patronne, autant en profiter un peu. Elle alla chercher Levy, elle souhaitait se changer les idées et il semblait en avoir besoin aussi tant la disparition de son journal l'affectait! De plus, elle avait l'endroit parfait pour se détendre tout en aidant les plus démunis.

De son côté, même si Drago avait trouvé l'arme ultime pour dégager Murray de la vie d'Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la façon de procéder. Toutes ses idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme, peu importe la façon d'aborer la chose. Il avait surtout peur qu'en essayant de l'éloigner de cet escroc, elle s'y attache encore plus, pensant à un complot et il arriverait exactement ce que Ginny avait prédit. Broyer du noir de cette façon n'était vraiment pas bon pour son moral, le jeune homme décida donc de recommencer à travailler et alla demander à Hermione un nouveau dossier à traiter. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Marie seule dans le bureau!

\- Bonjour Marie, Hermione n'est-elle toujours pas rentrée de son déjeuner avec Mr. Murray?

\- Ah Drago, j'allais justement venir à ta rencontre. Elle vient de s'en aller, elle a pris une demi-journée de congé, elle ne sentait pas très bien. Elle est partie passer l'après-midi avec Mr. Murray et m'a chargée de vous remettre le nouveau dossier à traiter au cas où vous auriez déjà fini le précédent.

Décidément, cet abruti devait marquer des points pour faire sécher le travail à notre Hermione.. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réagisse au plus vite, avant que ce ne soit trop tard! Mais si la jeune femme pouvait se permettre de prendre un congé, il n'allait pas se priver non plus, il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à son plan d'attaque!

\- Eh bien justement, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette. Et étant donné que j'ai fini le dossier précédent, je pensais moi aussi m'en aller plus tôt que prévu. Pense-tu que cela posera un problème? Je ne voudrais pas que nous ayons du retard dans notre emploi du temps.

Drago Malfoy avait déployé tous ses charmes pour convaincre Marie, et celle-ci ne sembla pas y être indifférente.

\- Euh.. N-Non, je pense que ce dossier était initialement prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Hermione avait juste peur que vous vous ennuyiez, elle sait à quel point vous pouvez être efficace. Mais je ne pense pas que cela pose le moindre problème si vous vous absentez quelques heures. Ce dossier peut attendre.

\- Mille merci Marie, je ne sais pas ce que ce Département ferait sans vous!

\- Oh.. Mais.. De rien, voyons!

Et voilà comment obtenir quelques chose d'une femme à la façon Drago Malfoy. Si seulement cela pouvait fonctionner avec toutes les femmes.. Enfin, il avait obtenu son congé, c'était déjà un bon début. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un endroit dans lequel il pourrait réfléchir plus facilement, et il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ça! Le jeune homme ramena donc ses affaires dans son luxueux appartement du centre-ville et s'en alla en direction du refuge. Le refuge, son sanctuaire, son petit coin de paradis personnel, et il avait tellement hâte de retrouver ses amis phénix. Mais Drago déchanta rapidement, car apparemment, la place était déjà prise..

En effet, Hermione avait eu exactement la même idée que lui, et elle se trouvait là en compagnie de Mr le Profiteur. Le blond resta immobile, regardant le "couple" s'occuper des animaux comme il avait pu le faire à de mainte reprises avec elle. C'en fut trop pour lui! Il quitta précipitamment l'endroit, et le vacarme que produisit la porte claquant violemment sur le mur attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, mais la seule personne à avoir reconnu Drago, c'est une Hermione qui se lança à sa poursuite.

Elle découvrit un homme très en colère sur le trottoir, faisant des allées et venues comme un lion en cage. Elle tenta de le calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Et le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la regarder, ne serait-ce un instant.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as des problèmes? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le souhaites, ça pourrait être sympa et tu te changerais les idées. Levy a réellement envie de connaître mes amis et toutes ces personnes dont je n'arrête pas de lui parler. Drago, tu m'écoutes?

\- Oh oui je t'écoute, mais ce que tu as à me dire ne m'intéresse pas!

\- Mais.. pourquoi? Ai-je fait quelques chose de mal?

\- Ooooh, tu ne vois vraiment pas? Je te fais découvrir mon endroit secret, celui que j'appelle moi-même mon sanctuaire et tu y viens avec ton rencard?!

\- Mais, tu m'as dit que je pouvais y venir quand j'en éprouvais le besoin..

Le regard d'Hermione à ce moment-là l'aurait sûrement attendri dans un moment ordinaire, mais il était trop énervé pour l'instant.

\- Oui, si tu avais besoin de te changer les idées, de te ressourcer et d'être réconfortée, au même titre que ton cacao hyper calorique et ton plaid douillet! Pas comme d'un lieu pour inviter une conquête potentielle!

\- Franchement Drago, je suis complètement perdue et je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Ce n'est qu'un lieu. Pour ta gouverne, Levy n'a pas passé une super semaine non plus, je l'ai emmené ici aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. En plus, le refuge recherche toujours des bénévoles supplémentaires, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de le faire découvrir à d'autres personnes pouvant s'investir! Levy envisage d'un dévenir un d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

\- Fantastique! Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, moi je ne reviendrai plus.

\- Quoi?! Drago, attends! Tu te rends compte que tu te comportes comme un enfant? Un enfant auquel on aurait pris son jouet préféré! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin?!

\- Mon problème? C'est que quand je t'ai conseillé de t'ouvrir au monde, d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure, je ne parlais pas de sortir avec le premier débile qui te renverserait du jus de citrouille dessus!

\- Mais.. Levy n'est pas débile! Il est très intelligent et promis à une brillante carrière!

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, il n'est pas débile. Juste opportuniste et intéressé!

\- PARDON ?!

\- Crois-moi, quand on s'appelle Malfoy, on apprend à reconnaître ce genre de personnes. Il en veut à ton nom et à celui de tes proches. Il sait ce qu'une relation avec toi pourrait apporter à sa carrière. Que tu ne sois, en plus, pas un laidron et une imbécile, c'est juste un bonus pour lui.

\- Ah oui?! Tu crois vraiment qu'il se donnerait tout ce mal juste pour une petite promotion?

\- Bien sûr, s'il est aussi ambitieux que je le pense. Toutes ces attentions, toute cette soumission, ça cache quelques chose, c'est évident! Je suis sûr qu'il existe une preuve quelques part.. écrit-il un journal, un carnet de notes auquel il tient et qu'il garde toujours près de lui?

\- Non, mais.. il est juste gentil et.. il m'aime figure-toi!

Oh par Salazar..

\- Comment ça..

\- Il me l'a dit quand il m'a ramené chez moi la semaine dernière et..

\- Il te dit qu'il t'aime après seulement une semaine, et alors que vous n'êtes même pas en couple?! Et toi tu y crois?! Ce que tu peut être naïve!

 **VLAN!** La gifle était partie tellement vite que Drago n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'éviter! Et apparemment, elle giflait aussi bien qu'elle ne mettait des coups de poing.. elle ne s'est pas ramollie après toutes ces années.. Mais la giffle n'était pas douloureuse en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentait en lisant toute la haine et toute la tristesse dans le regard de la fille qu'il aimait.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Ce que j'ai pu être naïve de croire que l'on pourrait s'entendre toi et moi. De croire que nous pourrions former une équipe. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en va. La naïve et le débile ne t'importuneront plus!

\- Non.. Granger.. Ce n'est ce que..

\- Oh que si! C'est EXACTEMENT ce que tu voulais dire!

Drago resta cloué sur place. Ginny l'avait pourtant prévu que cela arriverait, mais sa colère avait effacé sa raison. Maintenant, il l'avait certainement perdue, pour toujours. Il l'avait même poussée un peu plus vers Murray en l'attaquant. Elle était comme ça Hermione, toujours à voir le meilleur chez les gens et à défendre ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire eux-même. Drago aurait dû le savoir, il en était la preuve vivante. Alors, comme un con, il regardait la femme de sa vie rentrer au refuge, sans rien dire...

 _NON!_ Il fallait qu'il réagisse, il était un Malfoy oui ou non?! L'ennui, c'est que son corps ne répondait plus, il se sentait comme engourdi. Etait-ce normal que le monde semblait tomber? Et que le sol se trouvait tout à coup si près de son visage? Avant d'avoir pu trouver une réponse à ces questions, les ténèbres emplirent le cerveau de Drago Malfoy, qui plongea dans un sommeil profond...

Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard et elle fut de suite horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mais, elle commençait à connaître la façon de réagir. Elle se précipita sur le corps en convulsion du jeune homme et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout en l'empêchant de s'étouffer. Elle voyait bien le regard d'incompréhension de Levy, mais elle s'en foutait, elle était concentrée sur son objectif: sauver la vie de Drago Malfoy. Le corps du jeune homme finit par se calmer, et ils l'emmenèrent ensemble à Sainte-Mangouste. Malgré les multiples questions du brun, Hermione se murait dans un insoutenable silence. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, tout alla très vite. Un médecin et des infirmières prirent tout en charge et promirent à la jeune femme de l'avertir dés qu'elle pourrait venir le voir. Une fois seuls, Levy revint à la charge.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer là, à la fin?!

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est que j'ai sauvé la vie de Drago Malfoy, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé! Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me hurler dessus alors que je suis, de toute évidence, légèrement en état de choc, ce serait fort sympathique!

Levy, surpris, resta quoi devant une telle démonstration d'agressivité. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était toujours d'une telle gentillesse, que de la voir en colère était extrêmement déconcertant.

\- Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller m'asseoir en attendant que le médecin revienne pour nous donner des nouvelles. Tu es libre de rester, ou de partir.

Levy savait qu'après s'être montré si dur avec elle, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait rester dans les petits papiers de la meilleure amie de Potter.

\- Hermione.. excuse-moi, je.. je pense que je dois être aussi en état de choc. Tu sais.. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de crise et je me suis senti.. perdu. Je vais rester avec toi, bien sûr.

\- Ok pour cette fois.. je peux concevoir que ce soit impressionnant, surtout la première fois.

\- Oui, on a pas tous vu autant de choses que le Trio d'Or! N'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.. tu as certainement raison. Désolée de m'être emportée..

\- Ce n'est rien, tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent alors, et éclatèrent de rire devant leurs réactions désolées. Mais même si l'atmosphère semblait plus légère, Hermione était toujours aussi tendue. Drago n'avait jamais eu de crise aussi violente, et elle craignait sincèrement pour sa vie! Elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'était pas intervenue aussi rapidement, ni ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui.. nom d'un Saint, l'attente semblait durer des heures! De plus, comme ils ne faisaient pas partie de la famille, les infirmières n'étaient pas autorisées à leur donner des informations sans l'aval d'un médecin. Finalement, après une heure d'attente, ce dernier arriva près d'Hermione et l'informa de la situation.

\- Bonjour Mlle Granger. Drago Malfoy est stable, nous avons surveillé ses constantes durant toute l'heure d'observation et tout a l'air en ordre.

\- Dieu soit loué..

\- Néanmoins, j'aimerais faire d'autres analyses pour être sûr qu'il peut rentrer chez lui sans risque de rechute. Nous allons donc le garder en observation encore quelques heures. Mais, il ne va sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller, vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. Sa chambre est la 104, dans l'aile C.

\- Parfait! Merci beaucoup Docteur!

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur, Levy prit la main d'Hermione.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller? Tu sais, cela peut-être impressionnant de voir un ami dans cet état. Et je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'en ai vu d'autres!

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la chambre de Drago. Mais, une fois dans le bon couloir, une infirmière intercepta la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle, on m'a informée que les affaires de Mr Malfoy se trouvent dans le bureau des admissions, voudriez-vous venir avec moi je vous prie?

\- D'accord, je vous suis! Va-y Levy, je te rejoins dans la chambre, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

\- A tout de suite!

La jeune femme suivit l'infirmière et récupéra une caisse en carton contenant des vêtements, des chaussures et un carnet. Ce carnet, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille tellement elle en avait entendu parler aujourd'hui: l'agenda "perdu" de Levy! Elle se remémora alors les mots de Drago..

 _"Je suis sûr qu'il existe une preuve quelques part.. écrit-il un journal, un carnet de notes auquel il tient et qu'il garde toujours près de lui?"_

Se pourrait-il que.. ? Non, elle avait confiance en Levy. Mais, jeter un petit coup d'oeil lui permettrait de prouver une bonne fois pour toute à Drago qu'il avait tord! Hermione lança alors la formule, pleine de confiance.. et la déception fut.. intense. La colère grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les mots cachés. Elle se précipita alors vers la chambre de Drago pour régler ses comptes, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant Levy parler.

\- Tu croyais que je ne vous écoutais pas quand vous vous disputiez dehors avec Hermione, n'est-ce pas Drago? Tu croyais que je n'avais pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu? J'ai tout de suite compris que tu parlais de mon agenda, c'était tellement peu subtile.. Heureusement pour moi, Hermione est assez naïve pour croire que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Bien sûr, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Car, comme tu sais.. l'amour ça rend faible et diminue l'ambition! Mais, malheureusement **pour toi** , tu es devenu un élément perturbateur un peu trop gênant dans mon plan d'ascension sociale.. Alors, adieu, Drago Malfoy. AVADA...

\- Expelliarmus!

La surprise et la peur remplacèrent bien vite la détermination dans les yeux de Levy, qui se tourna vers la source du sort.

\- Avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans ce carnet, tu allais avoir quelques ennuis, mais des aveux complets et une tentative de meurtre, c'est bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer! Tu me dégoûtes tellement Levy Murray, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un rat opportuniste, répugnant et avec une ambition mal placée. En parlant de rat, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà connu une personne comme toi. Quelqu'un qui tentait d'être le plus proche possible du plus fort, en toute circonstance, et ce même s'il devait retourner sa veste et trahir ses propres amis. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler de Peter Pettigrow?

Hermione avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur Levy, le jeune homme n'osait donc pas bouger, mais il hocha tout de même faiblement la tête.

\- Bien. Tu me fais un peu penser à lui.. Oh, bien entendu, tu ne subiras certainement pas le même sort que lui, mais avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami, _Harry Potter_ , je suis persuadée de pouvoir obtenir l'emprisonnement à vie..

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir! Tu ne voudrais pas mieux que moi, _Hermione Granger_.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes pratiques habituelles. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne le ferais pas dans mon intérêt, mais plutôt dans l'intérêt commun. Afin que plus personne ne subissent les conséquences de ton ambition. D'ailleurs, au vu de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je serais même tentée de fouiner un peu dans ton passé, voir s'il n'y a pas de cadavres dans les placards..

Voyant le visage de Levy tourner au blanc, Hermione savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Enfin, les Aurors arrivèrent, et la jeune femme remercia Merlin qu'ils n'aient pas envoyé Ron. La situation aurait été embarrassante et longue à expliquer! Avec toute l'agitation causée par l'arrivée des Aurors et l'arrestation de Levy, qui, par ailleurs, n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il se vengerait, Drago finit par se réveiller.

\- Mais.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans un lit d'hôpital? Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Tu as encore fait une crise après notre dispute. Relativement sévère cette fois. Et le boucan qui t'as réveillé n'est autre que l'arrestation de Levy Murray.

\- Attends.. Quoi?! J'ai loupé un épisode?

\- Oui.. et même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je dois te dire que.. tu avais raison. J'ai trouvé l'agenda dans tes affaires et quand je suis revenue demander une explication à Levy, il était en train de te menacer et il a tenté.. de te.. tuer..

A ce moment précis, prononçant ce mot, Hermione ressentit toutes les émotions qu'elle avait refoulées aujourd'hui afin de garder le contrôle sur la situation. A cela, s'ajoutait un sentiment de culpabilité, car elle venait de réaliser que Drago avait failli mourir deux fois aujourd'hui, dont une par sa faute. Alors, elle s'effondra dans les bras du blond, hystérique et en larmes. Ces larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler, malgré les tentatives du jeune homme pour la consoler. Alors, il attendit que le torrent s'arrête et qu'Hermione prenne la parole la première, même si cela s'apparentait plus à des hoquets qu'à des mots.

\- Drago.. tu.. tu as failli.. à cause de moi.. je suis tellement désolée!

\- Chuuut.. ce n'est rien, je suis toujours là, tout va bien!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas montré l'agenda directement?

\- Il t'aurait fait croire que j'agissait par jalousie et que j'avais moi-même écrit ces mots..

Ce qui était en partie vrai pour la jalousie, mais ça, Drago allait le garder pour lui encore quelques temps..

\- Et moi, comme une idiote, j'aurais tout gobé! Tu avais tellement raison.. ce que je peux être naïve!

\- Non Hermione, c'est faux. C'est juste que tu vois toujours le meilleur dans les gens, et je ne vais pas me plaindre de ça, c'est grâce à cette qualité que tu as que je suis toujours en vie. Tu es une bonne personne, Hermione, mais tu n'en es pas moins intelligente, ne l'oublie jamais!

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas.. Drago était devenu si gentil et compréhensif.

\- Mais la prochaine fois, crois-moi avant que quelqu'un n'essaie de me buter, s'il te plaît.

Ah, le voilà qui était de retour! Hermione ne put répondre à cette petite pic, car le médecin venait les interrompre.

\- Ah, Mr Malfoy, content de vous voir réveillé. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur!

\- Content moi aussi, Docteur, vous pouvez me croire.

\- Bien, comme Mlle Granger vous l'a sûrement dit, votre crise était relativement sérieuse. J'ai parlé avec Mr le Ministre il y a de cela 10 minutes, et il est d'avis de faire des analyses plus poussées sur votre cerveau étant donné vos.. antécédents médicaux. Surtout en ce qui concerne votre mémoire, nous voulons être sûrs que rien n'ait été endommagé.

Le médecin remarqua la tête alarmée de ses interlocuteurs, mais pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une inquiétude dûe aux analyses.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne sentirez rien. Le cerveau est ma spécialité de médicomagie depuis 15 ans, ces analyses c'est la routine pour moi. Vous ne risquez absolument rien. Je vais préparer la salle d'examen et je reviens vous chercher d'ici quelques minutes. A tout à l'heure!

Drago sourit poliment au médecin, mais dés qu'il fut parti, ce fut une autre histoire!

\- Hermione, ils vont voir que j'ai encore mes anciens souvenirs, je ne peux pas rester ici!

\- Oui, ça je l'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, on ne peut pas simplement partir d'ici! Quelqu'un va certainement nous remarquer..

\- Je t'en supplie Hermione, si tu tiens encore un tant soit peu à moi, malgré les horreurs que nous nous sommes dites aujourd'hui, il faut que tu m'aides à quitter cet endroit!

La jeune femme se plongea dans une intense réflexion comme elle seule pouvait le faire, et trouva une idée.

\- J'ai peut-être un plan, mais si on se fait prendre, on est vraiment mort!

\- Je vais "mourir" d'une certaine façon si je reste ici, alors quoi que ce soit, la décision te revient vu que, pour ma part, je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- Très bien, essaie de faire semblant de dormir.. ou même d'être mort!

Drago s'exécuta immédiatement, et la jeune femme devait admettre qu'il faisait un mort très convainquant! Elle recouvrit alors son visage d'une couverture pour faire croire à un cadavre, et métamorphosa ses propres vêtements en blouse de médecin. Ensuite, elle entreprit de sortir discrètement avec son faux cadavre, enfila un masque et un bonnet chirurgicaux trouvés dans un tiroir et traversa lentement les couloirs. Son coeur battait à 100km/h, elle n'avait plus ressenti un tel stress depuis qu'elle avait entendu les alarmes de Pré-au-lard, plus de 5 ans plus tôt! Elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient se faire prendre à n'importe quel moment, et alors, c'en serait fini de Drago et de sa propre carrière!

Heureusement pour eux, si le personnel de l'hôpital semblait intrigué, personne ne leur posa de question, et ils arrivèrent sans encombres jusqu'à la morgue. Malheureusement, Hermione ne savait pas qu'ils avaient renforcés la sécurité, et des gardes étaient postés à la porte de service. Elle lança alors deux stupéfix bien placés, Drago sortit de son lit d'hôpital avec toutes leurs affaires et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

L'endroit dans lequel la brunette les avait emmenés était franchement magnifique. Une petite cabane en bois était perchée en haut d'un rocher, surplombant un immense lac. Derrière la cabane, une forêt de conifères s'étendait à perte de vue. Une faune et une flore diverses et variées semblaient prendre vie autour d'eux. Le paysage était à couper le souffle, d'autant plus avec cette douce lumière de coucher de soleil. Mais, Hermione n'arrivait pas à profiter pleinement du spectacle que la nature leur offrait, tant l'adréaline coulait encore dans ses veines.

\- Waow, Hermione, cet endroit est superbe, où sommes-nous? Hermione? Tout va bien?

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien. C'est juste le contre coup de l'action, je vais entrer m'asseoir un instant.

Ils marchèrent alors en direction de la cabane et entrèrent dans ce qui devait être l'ancienne maison d'un garde chasse. Tout était en bois et couvert dune épaisse couche de poussière, personne n'avait vécu là depuis un moment. La maison était pourvue d'une chambre, d'une petite cuisine avec une petite table pour manger, d'un coin salon avec une imposante cheminée et d'une étroite salle de bain. Les deux jeunes gens entreprirent de nettoyer l'endroit, ce qui fut vite fait avec leurs baguettes. Voyant qu'Hermione était sur le départ, Drago attrapa son bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'en prie.. reste.. Nous sommes vendredi, rien ne te retient avant lundi.. Reste!

\- Je ne sais pas.. avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de rester au calme et de pouvoir me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Un homme que j'appréciait s'est avéré être un escroc, tu as failli mourir sous mes yeux bien plus d'une fois en quelques heures de temps..

\- Je serai calme, je te le promets! Je ne t'importunerai pas, nous ne serons même pas obligés de nous parler si tu ne le souhaites pas.

\- Tu ne tiendrais pas 1h sans parler.

\- Je le ferai pour toi!

Les mots gentils et les yeux suppliants de Drago commencèrent à avoir raison de la jeune sorcière. C'est vrai qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bel endroit pour se ressourcer. De plus, elle pourrait surveiller l'état de santé du jeune homme.

\- Très bien.. je reste, mais seulement parce que ta santé me préoccupe et que tu as promis d'être sage!

\- Comme une image!

\- Bien. Allons-nous coucher, la journée a été éprouvante et ton corps a besoin de repos pour se remettre.

\- Oui m'dame!

Sur ces mots, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher, qui bien évidemment ne comptait qu'un lit deux personnes, ce qui était déjà pas mal pour une cabane de garde chasse. Ils se couchèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, chacun dans une couverture différente. Heureusement que ce genre de baraquement comportait des couvertures supplémentaires pour prévenir les température hivernales!

\- Granger?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Merci.. Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé la vie.

\- Avec plaisir Malfoy!

\- Bonne nuit, _ma belle_.

\- A demain, Drago.

La jeune femme ne pouvait que penser à l'impression de déjà vu qu'imposait la situation: le blond était à nouveau un fugitif et n'avait que la jeune femme pour l'aider à sortir de cette situation peu enviable. Quant à Drago, s'il n'avait pas failli mourir deux fois, si son secret n'avait pas été à deux doigts d'être découvert, et s'il n'était pas de nouveau recherché, ce serait certainement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Voilà comment s'achève ce chapitre plein de rebondissements! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, vos réactions, la suite à laquelle vous vous attendez. En attendant vos messages, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 13, qui, je l'espère, prendra moins de temps à arriver!

Portez-vous bien!

Nana'


	13. Réflexion et Détermination

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Vous ne vous attendiez sans doute pas à recevoir ce message (pour les followers), mais me re-voilà! Je sais que cela fait longtemps et je comprendrais que vous me boudiez après 6 mois d'absence.. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait silence radio tout ce temps. Pour ceux qui continueront à me lire, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai été diplômée ! Proclamée le 30/06, j'ai travaillé ensuite jusqu'au 11/08 en job étudiant et alors que je souhaitais de tout coeur reprendre la fic après la fin de mes études, la fatigue ainsi que le syndrome de la page blanche ont frappés.. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire quelques chose de satisfaisant.

Mais me voilà, à l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure (je passerai un examen dans le courant du mois d'octobre qui déterminera la suite de mon avenir) à nouveau motivée et inspirée. Ainsi, je vais terminer cette dramione qui me tient temps à coeur, cela devrait se faire en maximum 5 chapitres, mais sachez que j'en écris déjà une nouvelle derrière pour celles et ceux qui voudraient continuer à me lire (je vous ai dit que j'étais à nouveau motivée et inspirée? ^^).

Donc voilà, je finis ma tartine ici, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à remercier comme d'habitude mes adorables reviewers :) Naema, Swagranger, Damelith, dramione love, chamax22 et les 2 Guest qui ont laissé un message pour le chapitre 12 : Merci !

* * *

 _\- Granger?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Merci.. Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé la vie._

 _\- Avec plaisir Malfoy!_

 _\- Bonne nuit, ma belle._

 _\- A demain, Drago._

 _La jeune femme ne pouvait que penser à l'impression de déjà vu qu'imposait la situation: le blond était à nouveau un fugitif et n'avait que la jeune femme pour l'aider à sortir de cette situation peu enviable. Quant à Drago, s'il n'avait pas failli mourir deux fois, si son secret n'avait pas été à deux doigts d'être découvert, et s'il n'était pas à nouveau recherché, ce serait certainement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie_!

 **Chapitre 13 : Réflexion et Détermination**

Hermione émergea doucement d'un lourd sommeil. Elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'odeur boisée du lieu, le dureté de sa couche, le son des chants d'oiseaux et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout lui revint: Levy le traître, Drago ayant frôlé la mort à deux reprises, leur échappée de Sainte-Mangouste.. Quelle journée ! Mais alors qu'elle se remémorait les événements de la veillle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans ce lit sensé contenir deux personnes. Elle se leva alors précipitamment, paniquée à l'idée que le blond soit parti, pour trouver Drago occupé dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta alors, haletante, appuyée sur la porte à le regarder courir partout, trop concentré pour s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée de la brunette. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, il lui offrit l'un de ses sourires sincères dont elle possédait la quasi-exclusivité : magnifique et rare.

\- Bonjour

\- Bonjour

Ils se regardèrent encore une minute, savourant cet instant de paix, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité et en vie. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence en premier.

\- J'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner avec ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les armoires, c'est-à-dire.. pas grand chose. Il faudra que tu ailles faire des courses, sauf si tu veux que nous chassions les animaux de cette forêt?

\- C'est hors de question !

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Installe-toi, c'est prêt!

Ils déjeunèrent calmement, en silence, et cela parût étrange à la jeune sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que Drago lui avait promis de rester sage comme une image et de lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour faire le point sur sa vie. Cela la fit sourire et si le blond le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après avoir terminé leur repas de fortune, Hermione prit congé de Drago afin de lancer les sorts de protection qu'ils avaient oublié de lancer la veiller, mais aussi pour se retrouver seule et réfléchir sur sa situation; comment diable tout a pu déraper si vite ?

Il y a encore de cela quelques semaines, elle était fiancée à Ron, parfaitement à l'aise dans son quotidien, occupant le poste dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Bien que sa vie n'était pas toujours rose, elle y avait trouvé ce confort qu'apporte la stabilité. Ensuite, sa relation avec Ron s'était détériorée, elle en avait bavé, mais elle s'en était relevée. Levy Murray était alors rentré dans sa vie.. cette ordure de la pire espèce ! Et il y a encore 24h elle l'aurait défendu envers et contre tout..

Il ne fallait pas être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour trouver l'élément déclencheur de toute cela.. Un nom qui l'avait d'abord terrifié, qu'elle avait haï et qu'elle avait ensuite appris à tolérer jusqu'à provoquer des réactions inattendues de la part de la gryffondor lorsqu'elle l'entendait: Drago Malfoy. Mais voilà, Drago était à l'agonie, de nouveau un problème qu'elle devait résoudre seule. Un problème auquel elle n'avait pas de solution et qui dépassait ses compétences de sorcière pourtant déjà bien nombreuses. Et s'il mourrait, que ferait-elle ? Arriverait-elle à y survivre? Arriverait-elle à ne pas se blâmer pour le restant de ses jours? Mais, pensée plus terrifiante encore, qu'allait-elle faire s'il survit? Bien sûr, elle l'espérait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme. En plus de l'affection qu'elle portait au blond, elle était avant tout un être humain doué de compassion, et même si sa vie s'en retrouverait complètement chamboulée, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer le sauver. Ainsi, elle décida qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le sauver, et seulement après elle définirait le comportement qu'elle adopterait en la présence de son nouvel expert..

Une fois que l'ordre régna à nouveau dans la tête d'Hermione, elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur refuge improvisé. Elle trouva Drago attablé un bouquin à la main. Bien entendu, il continuait les recherches, ne sachant pas quand la prochaine crise surviendrait, et ce malgré les maux de crâne continuels. Ne voulant pas le déranger plus longtemps, elle attrapa son sac à main, laissa deux autres livres qu'elle avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque du Ministère et lui dit qu'elle allait faire les courses pour plusieurs jours, ne sachant pas combien de temps le jeune homme serait en cavale. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Drago lui annonça qu'il y avait trouvé une potion prometteuse et il lui écrit les ingrédients à trouver. Ensuite, elle transplana dans une ruelle à proximité d'un centre commercial du coté moldu, où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre avec ses parents pour acheter les vivres. Seul Ron était au courant qu'elle aimait se rendre dans cet endroit, c'était un retour au source, une tâche ménagère parmi tant d'autres qu'elle appréciait faire à la façon moldue. Alors que cela semblait naturel pour tout autre sorcier, Hermione appréciait accomplir des tâches sans magie, elle trouvait cela bizarrement reposant, même si cela lui prenait plus de temps.

\- Vous préparez une randonnée ou vous partez à la guerre? Voilà des conserves pour un régiment ou se préparer à vivre dans un bunker!

Hermione aimait bien ce caissier, il avait toujours le sourire et toujours un commentaire gentil pour ses clients. Il n'était pas brusque ou pressé comme ses autres collègues et il lui mettait toujours les réductions même si elle oubliait de les prendre en rayons.

\- Haha, Je suis juste prévoyante Bert! Je te dois combien ?

\- 142 livres toutes rondes

\- Voilà, garde le reste pour le cochon, ton tour du monde ne va pas se financer tout seul!

\- Non, mais si cela continue, tu deviendras sponsor officiel! Merci beaucoup Hermione, bonne journée!

\- Avec plaisir, à bientôt Bert!

Une fois les courses ramenées au refuge, elle transplana à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en direction du chemin de traverse pour acheter les ingrédients "exotiques" de la potion que Drago allait tester. C'est alors qu'elle allait s'arrêter pour saluer George au magasin de farces et attrapes qu'elle les vit.. ces affiches. Ces affiches comme celles des criminels recherchés sur lesquelles se trouvait le visage de Drago. Sur lesquelles ont pouvait voir SON visage. Tout à coup elle se sentit en danger, ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis la guerre, ce sentiment que tout le monde la cherchait et voulait lui faire la peau! Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était l'acolyte de Harry Potter, mais bien parce qu'elle avait aider à la fuite d'un ex-mangemort! Alors, elle rasa les murs et transplana dés qu'elle fut sûre de se trouver là où personnes ne pouvait la voir. Elle devait absolument en parler à Drago, elle devait absolument contacter Harry pour savoir quoi faire, comment régler cette histoire.. mais cela le mettrait en danger aussi... il se peut même qu'il soit déjà intérrogé, surveillé. Et Ginny? Ron? Ses parents ? Elle ne pouvait contacter personne à moins de vouloir se faire attraper et être envoyée à Azkhaban.. C'est l'esprit embrouillé et paniqué qu'elle entra dans la cabane.

Drago le vit directement, dés qu'elle franchit le seuil, les mains vides, les yeux fous et les cheveux en bataille. Quelques chose n'allait pas, et c'était quelques chose de grave. Connaissant le caractère impulsif et explosif de la jeune femme dans ce genre de situation, il s'adressa à elle doucement, comme à un animal blessé.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On dirait que quelques chose te contrarie.

\- Dra-Drago... Les affiches.. Nous.. QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?!

\- Chuuuuuuuuuut _ma belle_ , calme-toi et explique-moi clairement ce qu'il se passe. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Hermione inspira et expira profondément trois fois, comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état et entreprit de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Drago.

\- Il y a des affiches partout! Des affiches avec nos têtes Drago! Nous sommes recherchés dans tout le monde magique.. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Drago? On ne peut contacter personne sans se faire prendre, chaque personne qui tente de nous aider sera accusée de complicité! Et ils sont loin d'être idiots, ils se doutent sûrement que cela est dû à ton refus de faire l'analyse de tes souvenirs.. Ce sera presque impossible de se procurer le traitement pour effectuer l'effet inverse maintenant..

Sachant que les paroles d'Hermione sonnait certainement le glas de sa mort à lui, le fin de tout espoir de trouver un remède à sa.. situation. Drago resta néanmoins calme et décida que si la vie était encore plus courte qu'il ne le pensait, alors il se devait d'en profiter au lieu de se prendre la tête à lire des livres qui n'apportaient aucune informations. De plus, voyant la tête de la brunette, le serpentard se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne serait pas à 100% pour réfléchir à une solution maintenant.

\- Hermione, ça te dirait d'aller te promener?

Elle s'attendait à toutes sortes de réponses, mais certainement pas à ça! Elle leva alors ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Drago et elle y vit quelques chose de plus effrayant encore que la peur: la résignation. Alors, si ce qu'il voulait pour ses, probablement, derniers jours étaient de profiter de l'instant présent et du magnifique endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, elle ne pouvait que l'accepter. Pour l'instant.

\- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur. Le paysage était encore plus à couper le souffle que la veille. Le soleil descendait doucement derrière la forêt et ses rayons se reflétait à la surface du lac surplombé par le rocher sur lequel la cabane était nichée. Discutant de tout et de rien, de leurs goûts, de leurs rêves, de leur vie quand ils étaient enfants, Hermione et Drago descendaient lentement, prudemment un petit chemin rendu à peine visible avec le temps.

-... et alors, l'elfe que ma mère avait envoyé à ma recherche me trouva dans la cachette que j'avais construite dans le plancher de ma chambre, elle me servait d'abri quand mon père était de mauvais poil contre moi. Twinky m'a regardée et je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à maman en l'échange d'un cookie. Il a fallu que j'use de toute ma persuasion pour qu'elle accepte de prendre une petite bouchée de mon cookie et elle ne dit jamais rien à mes parents.

Lorsqu'il racontait cette histoire, le visage de Drago s'illuminait, ses yeux brillaient, le rendant encore plus beau que d'habitude, ce qui ne laissa pas notre Hermione indifférente!

\- Et qu'est-il advenu de Twinky?

\- Je n'en sais rien.. Je suppose qu'elle se trouve toujours au manoir avec les autres à garder l'endroit en parfait état au cas où son maître reviendrait. Du moment que je vivrai, étant l'héritier Malfoy, elle appartiendra toujours à ma famille.

\- Et tu n'as aucun moyen de la contacter?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche. Je suppose qu'en étant le dernier Malfoy en vie... Twinky?

La baguette en l'air, Drago attendit d'entendre le POP caractéristique du transplanage des elfes, mais n'entendit rien.

\- Il doit y avoir un sort spécial que je ne connais pas, ou alors elle n'est plus de ce monde.

\- Désolée Drago. J'espère que quand toute cette histoire sera terminée tu pourras aller la retrouver.

\- Oui, j'aimais bien cet elfe. Même s'ils font partie du personnel, Twinky a toujours été l'elfe la plus gentille, elle avait l'air d'aimer son travail et ne semblait pas souffrir de sa condition.

\- Ne commençons pas à parler de ça, tu sais que c'est un sujet sensible avec moi!

\- Haha, oui je sais, madame la Présidente de la.. c'était quoi encore le nom?

\- La S.A.L.E !

\- Oui, je me souviens maintenant !

Alors que Drago était hilare, Hermione commença à bouder la réaction du blondinet. Ils étaient arrivés tout en bas et longeaient à présent le lac. Un petit ponton aménagé pour accueillir quelques bateaux se présenta à eux. Dans l'espoir de dérider la jeune femme, Drago eu une idée.

\- Allons au bout, on verra peut-être des poissons?

\- Tu es sûr que ce sera assez solide? Ces planches ont l'air d'avoir mille ans..

\- Nous allons le découvrir tout de suite!

Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet de peur lorsque Drago se lança en courant à toute allure sur le ponton. Mais l'inquiétude diminua lorsqu'elle vit que les planches semblaient solides.

\- Viens voir, il y a plein de petits poissons ici!

La jeune femme s'élança alors à sa suite. A cet instant, au milieu de ce décor digne des meilleurs films d'aventures, seuls au monde, elle ne pensait plus aux problèmes du quotidien, à son département,à ses employés, à ses amis,.. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Drago, et même si elle n'avait pas encore fait fasse aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle savait qu'en ce moment, elle se sentait libre comme jamais. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à observer les multiples espèces de poissons qui vivaient sous eux, ensuite ils regardèrent autour et ne purent que rester admiratifs devant autant de beauté. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et ils eurent tous les deux ce sourire simple qu'ont les gens heureux d'être ensemble, simplement. Mais le sourire de Drago se transforma en quelques chose de plus malicieux, ce qui d'après l'expérience de la jeune femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.. Et 5 secondes plus tard, son intuition se confirma lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'eau!

Drago l'avait lancée ! ELLE!

\- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Le serpentard, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, mis du temps à sauter à son tour, mais au vu l'expression de la brunette, déchanta très vite une fois à l'eau! Elle fonçait droit sur lui et en un clin d'oeil, elle était sur son dos en train d'essayer de la couler. Si la surprise l'avait quelques peu déstabilisé, une fois celle-ci passée, il avait sans aucun doute le dessus. Alors il l'attrapa et la lança à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas équitable! Tu as plus de force que moi, tu ne devrais pas utiliser plus d'un bras pour que ce combat soit juste!

\- Oh, mais tu sais bien que les serpentards jouent pour gagner, _mon ange_!

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! Tu vas voir... sale... AAAARH!

\- Oulala, je meurs de peur!

La jeune sorcière lui avait tourné le dos, boudeuse. Drago prit alors sur lui de franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et se retrouvant juste derrière elle, il lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- Allez mon ange, fais pas la tête. On a qu'à dire 1-1, match nul, balle au centre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu ne vas pas faire la tête? Regarde-moi quand je te parle.. s'il te plaît.

Alors Hermione se retourna doucement.. et le regretta aussitôt. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Ainsi, elle commença à détailler le gens hommme. Il était clair maintenant que pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis la réinsertion, une fois mouillés on pouvait voir que les cheveux de Drago avaient repoussés, ils tombaient légèrement sur son front, ondulés, en bataille, rendus légèrement plus foncés par l'eau et la lumière qui diminuait petit à petit, mais le tout restait très sexy lorsque l'on accompagnait ce visage de ce regard.. Le regard que Drago lui lançait, elle ne lui avait jamais vu! Pour la première fois, elle arrivait à y lire toutes les émotions, même les mieux gardées, du jeune homme: amusement de l'avoir ennuyée, culpabilité de l'avoir blessée, mais aussi... passion? Désir? Impossible! Et pourtant... Hermione et Drago était à présent très proches l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs nez se touchant presque, aspirant à encore plus de proximité. C'est alors que Drago leva sa main vers le visage d'Hermione, entremêlant ses doigts dans les boucles de la jeune femme et se rapprochant doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque et il s'arrêta. Le regard qu'il lui lança, fît rater un battement au coeur de la brune, tant il était empli de fièvre et de désir pour elle, il lui demandait d'un coup d'oeil la permission d'aller plus loin tout en lui montrant à quel point il en avait envie. Alors, d'un seul mouvement, elle accrocha l'une de ses mains à la nuque du jeune homme et alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, Drago l'attrapa par la taille de sa main libre et celle d'Hermione pris appui sur son avant-bras, approfondissant leur baiser.

Ce feu dans sa poitrine, ces papillons dans le ventre et ce sentiment de bonheur parfait, elle ne l'avait ressenti qu'avec cet homme. Alors, ce baiser qui avait démarré doucement, transmettant toute la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, se transforma en pure passion! Drago accélérait un peu le rythme, à tel point que leurs respirations devenaient haletantes. Quand à Hermione, elle s'amusait à provoquer les gémissements du blond en lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Leur baiser devenant un peu trop enfiévrés, ils décidèrent de sortir de l'eau et transplanèrent directement dans la chambre du refuge. Ils arrivèrent trempés, mais ils ne souhaitaient arrêter pour rien au monde, alors Drago souleva la jeune femme qui accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'au lit qu'ils avaient innocemment partagé la nuit dernière.

Bien qu'il ait rêvé de ce moment précis des centaines de fois en 5 ans, Drago, au-dessus d'Hermione, alors qu'elle était à sa merci, s'arrêta et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux enfiévrés de la lionne.

\- Quelques chose ne va pas?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu Hermione...

\- Je.. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

\- Justement, maintenant.

\- Explique-toi, je ne te suis pas!

\- Hermione, je sais qu'on a pas toujours été d'accord toi et moi, qu'on s'est même haï durant de longues années, mais dit-on pas que l'opposé de l'amour est l'indifférence et non la haine? Que celles-ci sont tellement proches qu'elles sont parfois indissociables? Je n'insinue pas que j'éprouve de la haine pour toi, cela est révolu depuis plus de 5 ans déjà, mais ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que nous avons toujours ressenti des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre, autrefois mauvais, mais à présent bons!

Tu as sauvé ma vie lors de mon procès, mais les deux jours que nous avons passés ensemble ont sauvés mon âme... Tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments éteints jusqu'alors, ta présence fait de moi une meilleure personne! Je veux être cette personne et je veux pouvoir rire avec toi au quotidien, je veux voir ton visage lorsque je me réveille, le voir s'illuminer en ma présence, sentir ta peau si douce sous mes doigts lorsque tu es dans mes bras et le goût de tes lèvres parfaites lorsque l'on s'embrasse. Je t'aime Hermione et, par Merlin, tu sais que c'est vrai car je ne me mets pas à nu facilement et parce que je pense que tu l'as ressenti aussi. Dans le but de me protéger, je n'irai pas plus loin avec toi si tu ne partages pas un minimum mes sentiments pour toi. Alors, je répète, Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

Ciel. La jeune femme, apathique, n'en revenait simplement pas.. Drago Malfoy, son ancien ennemi, son coup de coeur jusqu'à en devenir son obsession, la hantant matin et soir depuis des semaines, venait de lui déclarer son amour pour elle et lui demandait de lui rendre cet amour! Si elle ne ressentait pas chaque particule de son corps trempés elle croirait rêver! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier devant cet élan nouveau de sentimentalisme de la part de blond celui-ci attendait une réponse, et même s'il semblait patient, elle se doutait de l'enfer qu'étaient ses pensées à présent. Elle attrapa le visage de Drago tout en gardant le contact visuel.

\- Par Merlin, Drago.. Tu as mis la barre haut!

\- Je sais, mon sens de la théâtralité..

\- Tu sais, tu as mis.. un beau bordel dans ma vie! Tu as été mon ennemi, je te mentirai si je te disais ne pas avoir pleuré des nuits durant lorsqu'il t'arrivait de m'insulter dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais j'ai découvert un autre Drago au fil des ans, plus tu gagnais en indépendance, moins tu étais cruel.. et ce jusqu'à ces deux jours en Australie, où j'ai découvert le vrai Drago. Le Drago libre de toutes ses chaînes, authentique et sincère. Celui-là me plait, et bien plus que je ne voudrais bien l'admettre! Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées dans ma vie depuis que tu es revenu, j'ai perdu Ron, j'ai eu Levy qui m'a sentimentalement trahie, je ne te dirai pas que Je t'aime.. parce que j'ai d'abord besoin de recommencer à m'aimer moi-même avant d'aimer profondément quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'aime pas encore Drago Malfoy, mais je pourrai t'aimer, car tu es un homme.. têtu, tu me tiens tête quand tout le monde boit mes paroles, tu me fais sentir belle, femme et désirable, mais surtout, avec toi je me sens vivante! Alors voilà Drago Malfoy, est-ce que cela te suffit?

C'est alors que le blond lâcha un soupire de soulagement, car même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, son corps la trahissait, les battements de son coeur la trahissait, et si elle n'était pas prête à lui dire, il savait qu'elle finirait par le faire car tout son être semblait le crier à sa place!

\- Pour l'instant.. Je pense que nous sommes bons!

Alors le jeune Malfoy reprit là où il s'était arrêté, embrassant Hermione afin de lui transmettre la passion qui le dévorait, et la jeune femme le lui rendait bien! Alors que les mains du blond entouraient le visage de la lionne, ses mains à elle entreprirent d'explorer le corps mince, mais parfaitement musclé de Drago. Et fait rare chez elle, elle prit les devant et commença à ôter leurs vêtements trempés. Dans un premier temps surpris, mais pas mécontents, le jeune homme l'aida dans son entreprise et un sort plus tard, Drago entamait un va et vient langoureux et tendre, lui procurant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec ses autres conquêtes.

Il s'était toujours moqué de ses camarades qui prétextaient cela était bien plus intense lorsque l'on éprouvait des sentiments pour sa partenaire, mais il devait bien admettre, que le simple fait de voir les réactions et d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme décuplait son propre plaisir à lui! Mais s'il avait démarré tendrement, la passion pris le dessus, Hermione le fit rouler sur le côté et pour la première fois de sa vie il laissa sa partenaire faire.. et ne fut pas déçu! Les sensations étaient indescriptibles! Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rauques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.. la jeune femme s'écroula alors sur le blond, tout deux épuisés et étonnés d'avoir ressentis un plaisir plus intense qu'avec n'importe qui avant.

Leurs respirations un peu moins désordonnées, ils se retournèrent pour se faire face, un sourire profondément heureux sur leur visage. La jeune femme alla alors se blottir dans ses bras, la tête logée au creux de son coup, priant pour ne devoir jamais partir. Et ils tombèrent endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plongés dans un sommeil sans rêves. Cette nuit aurait pu être parfaite, si Hermione n'avait pas été réveillée par les tremblements du blond.. une nouvelle crise!

\- Drago.. DRAGO! Non, Drago regarde-moi s'il te plait!

Mais c'était peine perdue.. Le jeune homme convulsait comme jamais, tellement fort qu'elle mit de longues minutes à le calmer malgré qu'elle suivait toutes les recommandations des médecins sur la technique à adopter! 2 heures plus tard, 2 heures longues et interminables, Drago se réveilla.

\- Drago? DRAGO! Bon sang tu m'as faite mourir de peur, ABRUTI !

\- Je sais _mon ange._. désolé..

\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute!

\- Je ne suis pas désolé à propos de mes crises, mais de te les imposer.. c'est incroyablement égoïste de te prendre par les sentiments, de te demander de rester auprès de moi alors que nous savons tous les deux que je risque de pas passer la semaine. Par Merlin, cela fait à peine 24H entre deux crises! Nous devrions retourner à Sainte-Mangouste.. peut-être est-ce mieux de vivre en étant quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de ne plus vivre du tout..

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.. viens, tu vas prendre un bain, tu es en nage!

\- Non! Ecoute-moi, reste cette nuit, mais demain je veux que tu partes! Je ne veux pas te faire subir une nouvelle crise..

\- Toi tu vas m'écouter pour une fois Drago Malfoy! Je suis consciente de tout ça.. et je reste d'accord ?!

\- Tu pourrais obtenir tellement mieux..

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.. Tu es celui qu'il me faut Drago, je le sais.

\- Mais..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, viens avec moi maintenant.

C'est avec difficulté que le blond se leva afin de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme entreprit alors de le laver. Un silence paisible s'était installé entre eux, mais ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'est ce que la gryffondor avait en tête. Elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés pendant qu'il agonisait, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas sa mort, peut importe qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique! Ainsi, une toute nouvelle détermination s'était installée dans la tête de la brune. Demain, elle trouverait une solution, quoi que cela lui en coûte.. Demain, elle se rendrait au Ministère de la Magie!

* * *

Voilà voilà ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitait pas à écrire une petite review pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre et vos pronostics pour les prochains ^^

A bientôt,

Nana'


End file.
